Legacy of Rain
by Spinosa
Summary: Deep within a valley live three Clans. Rainkit is born to MoonClan, and she must learn the trials of becoming a warrior fast. One Clan is growing in number and power, and will challenge the other two. What will it take to defeat the ruthless leader of the powerful Clan?
1. Chapter One and Allegiances

**AN: Okay, this is a new story that I'm working on. I've put my other story on hold because I want to get this one done. Basically it's about on OC of mine created from roleplay. You're more than welcome to add characters of your own to the other two Clans: FireClan and StreamClan.**

* * *

Allegiances

_MoonClan_

Leader: Redstar - haughty dark ginger tom with white paws and tail-tip

Deputy: Oakpelt - a stern dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Ashcloud - dark gray and lighter gray she-cat with amber eyes; gentle but quick to judge strangers

Warriors:

Plumtail - long-haired brown she-cat with a bushy tail; impatient and often snappy around younger cats  
**Apprentice: Mousepaw**

Berryfur - gray and white tom with amber eyes; swift and sure-footed

Cloverfang - a clever light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Shadepaw**

Hawkclaw - golden brown tabby tom; fierce and loyal  
**Apprentice: Cinderpaw**

Poppyfoot - black she-cat with amber eyes; strong, yet caring towards her kits

Nettlepelt - spiky-furred gray tom with yellow eyes; defiant  
**Apprentice: Rowanpaw**

Volefang - brown and black tom with yellow eyes; quick to jump into battle

Russetfrost - dark ginger tom with a single white paw; proud of becoming a warrior, his pride often gets the better of him

Apprentices:

Mousepaw - pale brown tom with amber eyes; level-headed and good natured

Rowanpaw - mottled ginger she-cat with green eyes; snippy and rude to those around her

Cinderpaw - smoky gray she-cat with yellow eyes; confident in her fighting skills

Shadepaw - gray tabby tom with amber eyes; quiet, often keeps to himself

Queens:

Featherstorm - patient but stern pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Rainkit and Bluekit by Berryfur

Hazelfrost - tawny colored she-cat with green eyes, mother of Goldenkit, Flamekit and Applekit by Redstar; careful with her kits, treats them like another other

Willowflame - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Hawkclaw's kits; likes to gossip about the latest news

Elders:

Lilytail - small dappled gray she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudpelt - pale gray, almost white tom with blue eyes

Kits:

Rainkit - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes; cares deeply about her sibling (5 Moons)

Bluekit - gray-blue tom with white paws; likes to learn new things, curious about the world around him (5 Moons)

Goldenkit - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes; acts like the leader of her siblings (3 Moons)

Flarekit - white tom with flecks of ginger in his fur; brave and likes to argue with his sisters (3 Moons)

Applekit - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes; careful about what trouble her siblings get into (3 Moons)

Chapter 1

"Can we go out now?" Rainkit's mew of annoyance echoed through the nursery.

The nursery was a smaller cave in a much larger cave. It was all part of MoonClan's camp. The cave was protected from any attempt at ambushing. Guards were usually kept at the cave's entrance during the night, just in case. But for the most part it was relatively safe for young kits.

Rainkit in particular loved to explore the caves. There were always new paths to explore, and getting lost was easy. Fortunately all they had to do was follow their scent back to where they had come from. She always went with her brother, Bluekit. He often enjoyed her company and they were always trying to come up with new games inside the caves.

Now their mother had told them to stay inside the nursery after a raid in MoonClan's territory. Featherstorm was worried that the BreezeClan warriors might try and raid the camp next. Rainkit was bored out of her mind since it seemed like moons had passed now.

"You won't stop whining will you?" Featherstorm sighed. Rainkit stared at her mother with wide amber eyes. "I suppose not. Very well, but don't go far," she muttered with a shake of her head.

Rainkit gave an excited bounce before nudging her brother out of his nest. Bluekit groaned in annoyance as he was woken up.

"Are you still asleep mousebrain?" she asked when she looked down at Bluekit.

"Yes!" Bluekit snapped.

His annoyance didn't last long as he rose to his paws. Rainkit bounded out of the den, leaving him little time to get ready. She was ready to get out of the cramped space. Two other queens occupied the nursery. Hazelfrost had three kits of her own, all of which were three moons old. Willowflame's kits were a couple of moons away from being born. Hopefully by than Rainkit and Bluekit would become apprentices, otherwise the nursery was going to get fuller.

Wind rushed against Rainkit's fur as when she reached the open cave. Cats were milling about, either sharing tongues or gossiping about the day's patrols. Rainkit was quick to spot her father, Berryfur amongst the crowd of warriors. He must have just returned from a hunting patrol, because a thrush dangled limply from his jaws.

She nearly leaped out of her fur when Bluekit brushed past her. Rainkit let out a growl and whirled on her brother, claws sheathed. Bluekit's eyes widened in surprise at her sudden attack. The two kits began to roll around the cave, startling several cats from their conversations.

Rainkit managed to pin her brother to the ground once his struggles ended. Her eyes glittered with triumph when she looked down at Bluekit.

"Just you wait, one day I'll get the better of you!" he growled.

She rolled her eyes and flicked her tail across his shoulder. "And when that happens, the whole cave will come crashing down," she hissed playfully.

Bluekit narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue at her. Rainkit scrambled off of him and was about to swat a paw across his muzzle when a shadow fell over them. The sunlight streaming through a shaft in the cave's roof was enough to light up the whole cave. Rainkit jumped in surprise when she realized that Berryfur had been watching them the whole time.

"You two are going to wake the elders," he purred after giving each kits a lick behind the ear.

"We're sorry Berryfur," Rainkit murmured. She ducked her head in embarrassment when she realized that they had rolled right next to the elder's den. Lilytail and Cloudpelt could get cranky if they didn't get enough rest.

"Good, now why don't you go and get some fresh-kill," their father suggested after deciding that was enough of an apology.

Rainkit nodded in agreement and trotted off towards the fresh-kill pile. MoonClan territory was surrounded by trees. They were known for hunting squirrels and birds, and used the trees for battle training as well. Rainkit couldn't wait to catch her first squirrel or her first bird. She picked a small sparrow from the pile and dragged it across the cave. Bluekit joined her shortly after with a mouse clamped between his teeth.

Once the fresh-kill was gobbled down Rainkit washed her whiskers. By now she was getting tired, but the last thing she wanted to do was return to the nursery. She knew that Featherstorm would never let them leave if they went back now.

"I'm bored, maybe we can play a game," Bluekit muttered when he was finished.

Before Rainkit could reply, the sound of pawsteps echoed throughout the cave. Her ears pricked forward in alarm when she recognized Cloverfang, Shadepaw and Poppyfoot. They must have just returned from a border patrol, because she could see traces of scratches on Shadepaw's shoulder.

"What happened?" Oakpelt, the MoonClan deputy, demanded when he approached them.

"We were jumped by a FireClan patrol," Poppyfoot hissed. "They came out of nowhere and surrounded us. They said to pass a message to Redstar." It sounded like she was having a difficult time spitting each word as she explained their situation.

Rainkit stared at the patrol in alarm. A message from an ambush must have meant bad news. As if her words had summoned him, a dark ginger tom emerged from one of the smaller networks of caves. His paws were bleached white along with the tip of his tail. Muscles rippled beneath a thick pelt as he approached Oakpelt.

"What message could Silverstar possibly have?" Redstar hissed when Oakpelt relayed what Poppyfoot had told him.

"She told us that FireClan is growing in numbers... they need more territory, and they are willing to fight for it," Cloverfang replied.

Redstar and Oakpelt exchanged startled looks. Rainkit's ears flattened in alarm when she realized how severe the message was. Why would Silverstar suddenly want more territory? Her Clan couldn't possibly be any larger than MoonClan or StreamClan.

"Go to Ashcloud's den and get those wounds cleaned," Redstar ordered. The three cats stared at him angrily before disappearing into another opening. "As for this message, I believe it is time I shared a few words with Silverstar," he added as more cats pressed forward to listen. "She needs to know that we need this territory as much as she does, and we will do what ever it takes to defend it."

Yowls of agreement followed his words. Rainkit and Bluekit joined in. Rainkit desperately wished that she could go with him. Her claws unsheathed as she imagined raking them across the face of a FireClan warrior. They were going to pay for what they did to Poppyfoot, Cloverfang and Shadepaw.

"Berryfur, I want you to go with me while I visit Silverstar," Redstar meowed as their father approached him. "I know you are capable of defending yourself if it comes to a fight."

Pride swelled within Rainkit's chest when her father was picked out amongst the strong warriors. Berryfur was well respected within the Clan. She knew that he would keep Redstar safe when the time came.

"Can you believe it?" Bluekit asked when he nudged her playfully. "Our dad is going with Redstar to fight Silverstar!"

"If we are lucky it won't come to a fight," Oakpelt suddenly told them. "War is not something to look forward to." He eyed both kits carefully, as if waiting for them to say anything else.

Rainkit flicked her tail and stared at Oakpelt defiantly. She knew that he was right, but she could never admit it. The MoonClan deputy simply sighed in frustration and stalked away, leaving the two kits to grin at one another.

"Told ya he'd back off," she purred.

"No you didn't," Bluekit snapped.

She was about to pounce on her brother when teeth pulled them apart. Rainkit groaned in annoyance to see Featherstorm standing over them. Her eyes glowed with warmth though as she nuzzled her two kits affectionately.

"Come on you two, it's getting late," she meowed.

Rainkit was about to argue that she wasn't tired when a yawn escaped from her lungs. Featherstorm purred in amusement and picked her up by the scruff. Bluekit didn't argue either. Instead he rose to his paws and scampered after her as she led the way back to the nursery.

"Now get some rest, tomorrow is another day," Featherstorm murmured as she settled them down on their mossy nests.

"But momma, I wanna know what happens to dad when they get back!" Rainkit moaned.

"I'm sure he will tell you in the morning what happened," Featherstorm purred.

The rasping of her tongue over her ears was too much for Rainkit. Soon she drifted off to sleep, unaware that something big was happening in FireClan's territory. Something that would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get it posted. Not much happens here, but it's sort of a continuation from the last chapter. Thanks to everyone for your reviews and submissions, I still need cats for FireClan and StreamClan, so don't forget!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was still night out when Redstar finally returned from his journey into FireClan territory. Rainkit peered out of the nursery while her mother and brother were still asleep. This was her perfect chance to understand the basics of leadership. She knew that something was up between FireClan and MoonClan. Only one way to find out what had happened during Redstar's confrontation.

Carefully she slipped out of the cave, aware that if she was caught she would get in trouble. Fortunately Featherstorm was a deep sleeper. Willowflame was too busy sleeping and Hazelfrost worried about her own kits. She didn't have time for the other two kits in the nursery, especially nosy ones. Once she was outside the nursery she stalked across the cave, avoiding the shaft of light that shown from above. Near the cave entrance were the two guards keeping watch.

_I can easily get past them_, Rainkit thought with a flick of her tail.

She skirted past the guards and eventually reached what she guessed was Redstar's cave. She picked up traces of her father's scent heartbeats later. Her heartbeat quickened as she wondered what they would do to her if they caught her lurking about.

_I can't think about that_, she told herself. _I want to know what Silverstar is planning_.

Without warning she pressed forward into the smaller cave. Darkness engulfed her immediately. Fear suddenly wormed it's way into Rainkit's belly as she searched for signs of light. She could feel her whiskers grazing against the rocky wall, until they finally spread apart. Eventually her pawsteps led her into an opening. Rainkit stalked forward, her pelt bristling with unease as she struggled to see who was hiding inside the large cave.

Surprise flared within Rainkit's chest when she recognized Berryfur, Redstar _and_ Oakpelt. All three toms looked uneasy as they spoke in urgent voices. Rainkit strained her ears forward so that she could understand what they were saying.

"...danger to us all," Oakpelt growled.

"Silverstar has always been ambitious," Berryfur hissed. "...unbelievable!" She could hear claws scraping against the rock, and imagined that Berryfur was trying to control his temper.

"We have to make a decision by the next full moon," Redstar sighed in an irritated voice. "Otherwise she will attack us right here in the cave. We will have nowhere to run."

Rainkit's eyes widened in fear when she realized what Redstar meant.

"We can't just let her take half of our territory!" Oakpelt exclaimed. "What happens when leafbare comes? We will have nothing left!"

"Keep your voice down mousebrain," Berryfur snapped. "We don't want to alert the Clan."

A sigh escaped from someone's lungs. Rainkit guessed that it was Redstar from the silence that followed. She tilted her head to one side and wondered if he would decide now what to do. Silverstar could easily launch an attack on the Clan right now. Even with guards posted at the cave entrance her Clan would overwhelm them.

"I will hold a meeting with the senior warriors," Redstar meowed. "Until than act like nothing has happened. We cannot spread panic among our Clan."

Rainkit backed out of the den after that. She knew that they would likely find her scent once they were finished.

"What are you doing out of the nursery?" Rainkit stiffened in shock when she heard Ashcloud's voice. It echoed around the cave, bouncing off of the walls. She looked around in alarm until she spotted a pair of amber eyes gleaming through the darkness. "You should know better than to leave the nursery at night," he growled when he approached her.

"I couldn't sleep," she lied.

"I will take you back," the medicine cat muttered when he approached her. She was about to argue that she could find her own way back, than thought better of it. Ashcloud was protecting her from getting into trouble, in his own way. If Berryfur or Redstar caught her out in the leader's cave, they could hold back her apprentice ceremony. She ducked her head in embarrassment as Ashcloud grabbed her by the scruff. "Kits these days, think they can run around without getting hurt," he grumbled. His voice was muffled by her fur, but she heard it loud and clear.

_Great, now the whole Clan will know what I did_, she thought angrily.

It didn't matter. The news Rainkit had discovered made her feel like a real warrior. Maybe she could tell Bluekit what she had learned. But than she would have to tell him that she had listened to Redstar and their father. If she told him than he would likely tell Berryfur what she did.

No, it was better to keep this information to herself. Who knew, maybe Redstar would even see it as a good thing. Either way, she wasn't going to let the Clan know what she had discovered.


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: Short chapter I know, but I just wanted to get this posted. So yeah, here's chapter three in all of it's glory. I've got all of the characters for the other Clans written down, thanks to everyone who submitted your own. They'll be mentioned throughout the story (I did make a few changes) as it progresses.**

* * *

Chapter 3

A day had passed since Rainkit's discovery of how badly Redstar's patrol had gone. Her paws kneaded the ground with anxiety as she thought of what to say next. So far Ashcloud had refused to say anything about her eavesdropping. She knew that she should thank the medicine cat for his silence.

Rainkit wished that she could leave the nursery now. But Featherstorm had forced her to stay inside with Bluekit after her discussion with Berryfur. Now Rainkit's claws kneaded the ground with anxiety as she listened to the queens chatter. As usual Willowflame was always the one to start the conversation. While being stuck in the nursery she had to demand what news was shared during border patrols. She loved gossip more than any cat in the Clan.

"Stop it Rainkit, you're ruining your nest," Featherstorm scolded when she noticed what Rainkit was up to. She sighed in frustration and pulled away. "Now we have to get you a new nest," Featherstorm sighed after giving the moss a disdainful sniff.

"Can I get it?" Rainkit mewed hopefully. She desperately wanted to leave the nursery, especially now that she had an excuse for it.

Featherstorm eyed her carefully, as if thinking of the right thing to say.

"Very well," she replied. "Bluekit is going with you though. I won't have my kits getting into trouble again." She looked at Rainkit accusingly, as if she knew what Rainkit had been up to that night.

Embarrassment washed over Rainkit as she bounded out of the den. Bluekit had asked what Featherstorm meant by those words, but he received no answer. Rainkit's ears flicked back and forth as she raced towards the medicine cat's den. It was located near the entrance of the cave; a smaller tunnel that led into a cave similar to Redstar's den and the nursery. Ashcloud's den was slightly bigger than Redstar's den to hold any cats that might be sick or injured.

"Wait out here," Rainkit hissed when they reached the cave. Bluekit looked at her in confusion, but she didn't give him time to ask why.

She rushed forward, whiskers grazing against the walls as she moved. Eventually the walls parted into a larger cave where the musky scent of herbs filled her lungs. Rainkit heard the sounds of pawsteps shuffling as Ashcloud sorted through his herbs. She had only been in his den once or twice when she was sick with whitecough. That was not her fondest memory of the den.

"Hold still mousebrain, or it'll get worse!" Ashcloud snapped when a voice whined in pain.

"Why does every herb have to sting?" She recognized Rowanpaw's voice. Rowanpaw was a senior apprentice, and the rudest in the den. Most cats had learned to avoid her sharp tongue and feisty attitude, but Ashcloud didn't have much of a choice.

"That is how you know they are doing their job," the medicine cat replied. Rowanpaw grumbled in response. Rainkit peered forward to see that she was setting down her paw tentatively, as if she was afraid of the pain that would follow. "Next time look where you are going. Then you won't step on a thorn," Ashcloud snorted when Rowanpaw muttered a thanks.

Rainkit pressed herself against the wall of the cave when Rowanpaw left the den. The apprentice's eyes narrowed in distrust when she looked at Rainkit.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a cold voice. Rainkit didn't bother answering. She simply looked at Rowanpaw calmly as the older cat studied her. "Get out of my way," she finally snapped after growing irritated with Rainkit's silence. She pushed Rainkit out of the way and limped out of the den.

Annoyance flared within Rainkit's chest as she glared after the mottled ginger cat. She knew better than to start an argument with Rowanpaw. Once she was certain Ashcloud was alone, Rainkit padded forward.

The medicine cat was sorting through his herbs as usual. He kept his store of herbs under a cleft where they were kept dry and cool. Rainkit had once asked him why he kept them there, and his response was that they lasted longer when they were kept cool. Her nose wrinkled at the bitter tang of the poultice that he had just made for Rowanpaw.

"I hope that there are no other injured cats," the medicine cat grumbled when she let out a tiny cough.

"I erm... I wanted to thank you for..." She didn't know what to say at that time. Ashcloud raised an eye curiously and snorted in amusement.

"All kits are always up to some kind of mischief," he replied. "I should know, I have gotten into my fair share of trouble when I was your age." Rainkit's eyes widened in surprise. "Redstar had just become an apprentice when I decided to put fire ants in his nest after the prank he pulled on me. He spent the next day cleaning off his fur and his nest."

Rainkit couldn't help but purr at Ashcloud's story. She found it strange that an old medicine cat could pull off pranks like that. Especially to a strong leader like Redstar.

"Now why have you really come?" Ashcloud sat down after a moment of silence passed between them.

"I need moss," she explained in a sheepish voice. "I kind of tore mine apart."

The medicine cat's eyes lit up before he whirled around and started muttering to himself. Rainkit tilted her head to one side once more as she was left in silence again. Ashcloud had disappeared into a smaller cave. A few heartbeats later and he returned with a bundle of fresh moss under his chin.

"Fresh moss smells nicer than the dried up stingy moss," he explained. "Grab as much as you need."

She did just that before thanking him. Once she was sure she had enough, she meowed a goodbye to the medicine cat and bounded out of the den.

Bluekit was still waiting for her when she left the den. His eyes lit up when he realized that she was finished.

"What did he say?" he demanded after she began leading the way back to the nursery.

Rainkit told him what Ashcloud had told her when she was waiting for the moss. His expression was filled with laughter when she told him about the part with Redstar and the fire ants. Rainkit purred along with her brother, happy that she made him feel better.

It didn't take them long to return to the nursery. With the moss bunched under her chin Rainkit was the first to pad in. Hazelfrost's kits watched her curiously, their eyes wide in surprise when they saw the bundle of moss.

"You look funny!" Applekit squeaked.

"I want moss!" Flamekit growled when he bounced out of the nest.

"That's enough kits," Hazelfrost scolded when she wrapped her tail around the two kits. Goldenkit simply blinked at her mother while Flamekit and Applekit were herded back to their nest.

_Hard to believe we were like that_, Rainkit thought with a purr. Not two moons ago they were the ones running around acting like they owned the nursery. Now Hazelfrost's kits were the ones who could act that way. In a moon they would be the only kits in the nursery. Maybe even less than a moon.

And by than, Rainkit would already have learned all she needed to become a warrior. She was going to be the best in every Clan.


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: Finally I updated! Sure took me long enough, didn't it? Anyways here's the next chapter. Definitely a bit more exciting than the last, and hopefully has more information on the other Clans and the territory.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Rockmound for a Clan meeting!" Rainkit's ears pricked forward in excitement at the sound of Redstar's call.

She and Bluekit were going to become apprentices today! Willowflame's kits had finally arrived, filling up the already cramped nursery. She had given birth to four kits, an unusual amount according to Ashcloud. In the moon that had passed the Clan had been left alone by FireClan. Mousepaw and Rowanpaw had become warriors - they were now known as Mousefang and Rowanfire. Rainkit's ears flattened as she remembered the smug look Rowanfire had given her at that ceremony.

_At least we won't be sharing a den for a while_, she reminded herself. That helped settle the anger that had slowly been building between them. Rowanfire was a competitive, snobby cat who wanted nothing more than to get rid of those she feared.

Rainkit's chest puffed out when she realized that Rowanfire had been afraid of her. Maybe the she-cat was afraid that Rainkit would become the next Clan leader. Either way she was going to have fun playing with Rowanfire's mind.

By now most of the Clan was gathered around the Rockmound, which was as it had been named. A mound of small boulders placed in the center of the cave. Redstar sat on top of the mound while his deputy stood nearby. Oakpelt's expression was difficult to read, but Rainkit could tell that he wanted to get this meeting done and over with. There was after all, going to be a Gathering tonight.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Redstar began just as Featherstorm had finished washing Bluekit's fur. Rainkit stifled a purr of laughter when she heard Bluekit's squeal of frustration.

Berryfur rose to his paws and led them across the cave. Rainkit raised her chin when she followed her father. She wanted to be just like Berryfur - proud and strong enough to hold his own in the Clan. She didn't want to be treated like any old she-cat.

"Bluekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Bluepaw." They had reached the Rockmound and looked up at Redstar as he began their ceremony. Rainkit stared at the leader in both awe and fear. One day that could be her standing on the Rockmound, naming new apprentices. "Volefang, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great courage in battle, and though you are rash in your actions, you also have patience with younger cats. I expect you to teach what you know to Bluepaw."

_Volefang is such an aggressive cat_! Rainkit thought as her gentle brother touched noses with Volefang. She would have chosen Poppyfur or Plumtail as Bluepaw's mentor. They would at least make the most of his curious nature and outgoing personality.

"Rainkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Rainpaw. I have not had an apprentice to train for moons, and I will be your mentor." Rainkit's eyes widened in disbelief while cats began muttering to themselves.

Redstar climbed down the Rockmound and touched noses with her, but she was still stiff with shock.

"Bluepaw! Rainpaw!" The Clan cheered their names before the meeting was finished. Redstar raised his tail for silence, and Rainpaw suddenly realized there was more for him to say.

"I know that tonight Silverstar wants us to make our decision," he meowed in a firm voice. Her heartbeat began to race at the mention of Silverstar. Rainpaw's claws unsheathed as she imagined teaching Silverstar to stay away from the borders. "I have spoken with both Oakpelt and Ashcloud about the matter, and my senior warriors. We have decided that Silverstar's demands are too bold, and must be dealt with swiftly."

Yowls of agreement followed Redstar's words. Rainpaw let out a sigh of relief she had been holding. She was thankful that Redstar wouldn't dare let Silverstar overtake MoonClan's territory. He was too proud to let her take over.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Lilytail asked when the cheers died down.

Redstar looked at the elder calmly before answering, "I will speak with her tonight at the Gathering. She needs to understand that her actions will cause much pain between the Clans."

The Clan began to murmur to one another about the sudden news. Rainpaw suddenly found herself wishing she could go with them to the Gathering. She wanted to meet this Silverstar for herself and find out what the leader was really like.

_I doubt Redstar would let me go_, she told herself. She had just become an apprentice. She had to work her way up in order to be chosen. Until than she was forced to hear what Cinderpaw and Shadepaw had to say about the FireClan leader.

"Now that the meeting is over, why don't I show you the territory," Redstar meowed when he stood beside her.

Rainpaw looked up at her mentor. She didn't know what to say at that, so she just nodded.

"I'll take Bluepaw with us," Volefang suddenly added when he approached. Bluepaw's whiskers twitched uncomfortably as he stood beside his mentor. Redstar blinked at Volefang before nodding in agreement. A patrol of four cats was safer than two.

Together the four of them left the cave. Rainpaw looked over her shoulder to see Featherstorm watching them. Berryfur had approached her mother and rubbed his muzzle against hers. Featherstorm's eyes gleamed with sadness before she nuzzled him back.

_Don't worry, we won't change too much_, Rainpaw promised.

MoonClan's cave was inside a mountain that loomed above the valley. Outside stones and pebbles clattered around them as tiny animals crept around the entrance. Rainpaw's ears pricked forward with interest when she heard a stream running nearby. A few shrubs grew here and there around the cave's entrance. Beyond the entrance loomed a forest that was surrounded by ancient looking trees.

"That stream you hear is where we gather water and moss," Redstar explained when he noticed Rainpaw's interest. "Beyond the stream lays StreamClan's territory. They wanted to claim the stream a few moons ago as their own territory."

"But we taught them a lesson or two," Volefang added in a low growl. Rainpaw could hear his claws scraping against the ground and shuddered.

They went on exploring the territory. Bluepaw padded alongside Rainpaw as she bounded after Redstar. Her tail was fluffed out in excitement as she surveyed her surroundings. A pair of squirrels were chasing each other over an oak tree. Rainpaw could hear them chattering angrily while their claws scrambled across the bark.

Her ears pricked forward once more when one of the squirrels suddenly fell to the ground. Branches snapped after that, and with one swift jump she had the squirrel pinned between her claws. The creature let out a squeal of fright, but she managed to snap it's neck before it could get away.

She didn't even think of what else could be out in the forest. Pride swelled within Rainpaw's chest when she realized that she had made her first kill. She held the squirrel up even though it was heavier than she expected.

"Rainpaw!" She stiffened when she heard Redstar calling out for her. Rainpaw dragged the squirrel half-way across the undergrowth until she reached the patrol. Redstar's eyes widened in surprise while Volefang's narrowed. "You caught that on your own?" he asked.

"It kind of fell off the tree," Rainpaw admitted after dropping the squirrel. "I heard it fall and found it."

"No apprentice at your age managed to catch a squirrel," Volefang snorted. "It must have already been dead."

Rainpaw's fur bristled with anger at the dark tom's accusation. She was about to spit something in reply when Redstar placed a tail over her shoulder.

"She is telling the truth," he sighed. "Volefang, why don't you take her squirrel back to camp. I will continue this patrol alone."

He eyed Volefang coolly as if daring the young warrior to argue. Volefang's tail lashed with anger when he grabbed the squirrel. Rainpaw shrank back when his glare fell upon her. She knew that he was going to blame her for ending his patrol so soon.

They went on in silence as Redstar led the two apprentices to what Rainpaw guessed was the training hollow. It was a little dip in the ground with sand and leaves piled inside. The roots of an oak tree dangled over the hollow. Rainpaw spotted the pawprints of many cats where mentors and apprentices had gone to train.

"This is where you will be trained throughout your apprenticeship," Redstar meowed.

Redstar continued moving forward. By now Rainpaw's legs were beginning to feel heavy with exhaustion. They had explored what she guessed was half of the territory already. She kept her gaze focused on the path ahead when Redstar slowed down his pace. A new scent had filled the air, one that made her nose wrinkle in disgust.

"What_ is_ that smell?" Bluepaw demanded when his own nose wrinkled.

The MoonClan leader was about to answer when a low growl sounded from the undergrowth ahead of them. Rainpaw's fur bristled with unease when a pair of amber eyes flashed in the dense undergrowth. No trees surrounded the undergrowth that loomed ahead. Instead she realized that the trees that once grew around here had been burned away seasons upon seasons ago. The bark on a small spruce tree was stained black when Rainpaw got a closer look.

"You're one to talk, MoonClan weakling," a voice snarled. Bluepaw jumped in surprise at the fierce sound, while Rainpaw rolled her eyes. Intimidation wasn't going to work on her.

"Spidergaze, what a... pleasant surprise," Redstar murmured when a dark-furred tortoiseshell stepped out of the undergrowth. Her amber eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when she looked down at the apprentices.

"I see MoonClan has new apprentices," she purred. Rainpaw knew that it wasn't amusement in her voice when she spoke. She was working out any weakness that Rainpaw or Bluepaw might have.

"Get any closer and I may have to rip your other ear off," Redstar hissed when Spidergaze refused to move.

Her whiskers twitched at the threat, but still she remained frozen on the spot. Rainpaw noticed how part of her left ear had been torn off. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered which battle Spidergaze had lost that ear.

"StarClan has been kind to us," Spidergaze muttered. "When we are at the Gathering tonight, we will see just how strong you really are."

With those final words she bounded off back into the dark undergrowth. Rainpaw's lips curled in outrage at Spidergaze's words. Already she didn't like this cat. And she knew that there had been other FireClan warriors with Spidergaze. The sounds of other pawsteps following Spidergaze had filled the silence.

Redstar let out an irritated sigh before turning around. Rainpaw continued staring at the border before following him. She knew that this wasn't the last time she would see the FireClan she-cat. Something told her that this was only the beginning of something far worse.


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: Thanks moonsnow for reviewing. I might add your characters in the future, because I've already got the allegiance finished. Thanks for the suggestions and names though, it's always good to know that someone is reading this :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Excitement coursed through Rainpaw as she bounded after her mentor. Redstar was leading her to the training hollow where she would learn her first fighting moves. She couldn't wait to learn how to defend the Clan and keep her friends safe. Maybe she could even teach old Silverstar a lesson or two.

The sounds of Shadepaw and Cloverfang could be heard when they approached the training hollow. Rainpaw's tail flicked with interest when she peered over the dip. Sure enough Shadepaw was lunging for his mentor. Cloverfang stood on the other side, but she seemed to know every move Shadepaw would make. She dodged easily to the side and allowed Shadepaw to land on a pile of leaves.

"He's not much of a fighter," Cloverfang huffed after Shadepaw jumped to his paws.

Rainpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits at the comment. Redstar noticed the tension rising between mentor and apprentice and stepped in.

"He is young," he meowed in a calm voice. "Give him time."

Cloverfang rolled her eyes and looked back at her apprentice. "Come on, we might as well go hunting," she murmured.

The gray tabby apprentice's ears flattened in defeat as he followed her. Guilt washed over Rainpaw as she watched them leave. Cloverfang was usually kind and gentle towards younger cats. She must have been in a bad mood if she was acting this way towards Shadepaw.

"Don't worry about them, Cloverfang is just frustrated with him," Redstar explained when he noticed the look Rainpaw gave him. "She is a skilled fighter and knows just about every move her opponent makes."

_It seems like there's more to it than that_, Rainpaw thought. She didn't want to say it out loud though as Redstar bounded into the center of the training hollow.

"Now, attack me," he growled after settling down in front of her.

She eyed her mentor coolly before narrowing her eyes. Redstar was judging her, waiting for her to make a mistake. Rainpaw forced back a smirk as she thought of what she could do to him.

She studied a branch nearby and Redstar followed her gaze. Without warning she leaped towards the branch. Redstar had seen the move coming and lunged into her path. Rainpaw forced back a knowing look as she kicked forward with her back legs.

Redstar gasped in surprise when she barreled into him. Though Rainpaw was smaller she used her size against those who were bigger. She gave a huff of satisfaction when she headbutted her mentor. Redstar staggered back and struggled to recover from the impact. Rainpaw used his recovery to her advantage and swiped her paws across his muzzle. Redstar's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she jumped out of the way to avoid his paws.

"Your fighting skills are adequate for a new apprentice," Redstar meowed after shaking off dust from his pelt. "But in order to defeat an opponent in battle you will need patience and intelligence." Rainpaw's whiskers twitched with annoyance when Redstar mentioned her lack of intelligence.

_I'm smart enough_! she thought.

"Let's keep working at it," Redstar added once he dropped to a crouch.

The two continued working throughout the day. By the time Redstar was finished Rainpaw's limbs felt heavy with exhaustion once more. Her pelt was covered in dust as she had landed on her nose several times while trying to tackle Redstar. She had even tried snaking around him before nipping at his tail or back legs. Each time she managed to strike a blow Redstar fought back. Rainpaw was sent flying across the clearing when he managed to catch her by surprise.

"I think it's time to go back," the dark ginger tom suddenly said. Rainpaw tilted her head to one side in confusion.

There was an urgency to his step as he began moving away from the training hollow. Rainpaw narrowed her eyes as she watched him. The sun was beginning to disappear below the mountain when they reached camp.

Worry suddenly seeped through Rainpaw as she followed Redstar into the cave. Something was wrong, but she couldn't place what had happened or why Redstar was acting so strange all of a sudden. Oakpelt was standing guard near the camp's entrance while a few cats lingered near the center of the cave.

Something told Rainpaw that she would find out what had happened soon. Her claws scraped against the cold stone as she bounded over to her brother, Bluepaw. He was sitting near the apprentice's den with Cinderpaw beside him.

"What's going on?" Rainpaw asked.

"Shadepaw and Cloverfang were hurt on their way back to camp," Cinderpaw explained. Her eyes were dark with worry as she looked at the gathered crowd. "They didn't say who hurt them."

Cinderpaw was Shadepaw's sister. Rainpaw couldn't blame her for worrying about Shadepaw's fate. She didn't know what she would do if anything had happened to her brother. Bluepaw's tail was wrapped neatly over his paws as he watched the scene unfold. He seemed more concerned about the wounded cats than Cinderpaw.

"A FireClan patrol jumped them," Berryfur explained when he approached them. "Apparently Cloverfang decided to take him hunting instead of returning to camp like she was supposed to." His eyes narrowed when he glared at Cloverfang.

By now she had risen to her paws after Ashcloud was finished applying herbs to her wounds. Rainpaw's claws unsheathed as she followed her father's glare. Cloverfang had endangered Shadepaw's life just to show off!

"Is Shadepaw going to be okay?" Cinderpaw demanded.

"I'm not sure," Berryfur admitted sheepishly.

Cinderpaw's eyes widened in alarm before she dashed off towards Ashcloud's den. The medicine cat and Poppyfoot had helped carry Shadepaw's body into his den. Poppyfoot was the mother of Shadepaw and Cinderpaw - she had every right to worry about them.

"I hope Shadepaw makes it," Rainpaw whispered once they were left alone.

"He will," Bluepaw replied in a determined voice. "I know Ashcloud will help him."

Rainpaw stared at her brother in surprise. Bluepaw had a faith in the medicine cat that made her wonder if he had chosen the right path. He was so calm and patient unlike his mentor. Maybe he would have been better off becoming Ashcloud's first apprentice.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it. There was too much going on to worry about such little things. First, the FireClan patrols were getting worse. Second, Silverstar wanted MoonClan's territory for more hunting grounds. And third, they were going to fight for it. Silverstar was going to do everything she could to increase her territory and Clan. And Rainpaw was going to stop her, no matter what happened.


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: Okay, here's the next chapter! Really excited about where this is headed. By the way there is a one-moon time jump. Everything that happened is explained here.**

* * *

Chapter 6

She moved silently through the undergrowth, ferns brushing against her whiskers and belly fur. It was still dark out with the predawn light gleaming above. A cool breeze ruffled Rainpaw's fur as she raised her head cautiously.

This was her first solo hunting mission, and she was determined to get it right. Redstar had told her to hunt near the oaks where squirrels and mice were more abundant. It was leaffall however, and prey would become more scarce than ever.

Her tail twitched impatiently when Rainpaw caught the scent of squirrel in the air. Sure enough she peered over the bracken to see one sitting between the roots of an ancient oak. It was nibbling on an acorn, unaware that it was being watched. Rainpaw restrained herself from jumping out of the bracken. Squirrels were quick and could climb trees. It was close to the trunk that it would climb on, and she needed to time her aim perfectly.

Rainpaw stepped forward carefully as she continued watching the squirrel. It was still distracted. Her claws unsheathed and she sprang forward. The squirrel dropped the acorn and scrambled up the bark. Rainpaw bounded across the undergrowth and leaped after it. The squirrel barely had any time to reach a branch for safety. Rainpaw's claws snared it's fur and pulled it down. The squirrel landed on the ground below, momentarily stunned. Rainpaw took the opportunity and gave it a killing bite before it could recover.

She held her newly caught prey proudly as she trotted back to the spot she had started hunting. Redstar had told her to return after the sun rose, giving her plenty of time to catch as much prey as she could. So far she had already caught two mice and a vole. The squirrel was a bonus.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Rainpaw returned to her spot. Bluepaw had been sent in a different direction after they were both asked to leave.

"You're back." Rainpaw froze when she heard Redstar's voice. The dark ginger tom was hiding in the undergrowth when she unearthed the rest of her prey. "I see you've caught plenty of fresh-kill," he added when he observed the prey she caught.

Pride gleamed within Rainpaw's eyes after dropping the squirrel.

"Are we going back?" she asked.

"Yes, and I have decided that you can go to the Gathering tonight," Redstar replied.

Rainpaw's heart nearly skipped a beat from the excitement she felt. Redstar's eyes flickered with amusement as he grabbed two mice. Rainpaw picked up the vole and dragged the squirrel as she followed him back to camp.

In the moon that had passed during her training, Rainpaw was becoming more skilled than ever. Her fighting skills had improved and she was becoming more agile in hunting as well. Redstar was so impressed with her training that he had even given her a break in elder duties. Bluepaw on the other paw was still having trouble with his confidence. It didn't help that Volefang had no patience for Bluepaw. He was snappy and rude to the young apprentice, and treated Bluepaw as if her brother could perform warrior duties.

Shadepaw had recovered from his injuries, but was left with a few scars. Cinderpaw was still furious with Silverstar for pushing the border patrols in FireClan. Rainpaw couldn't blame her friend for wanting revenge on what Silverstar had done. But revenge wasn't always the answer, especially when it came to a cruel cat like Silverstar. That was just what Silverstar wanted.

"You made it back!" Mousefang exclaimed when they reached the camp's entrance. By now the sun had fully risen, and warm air brushed against Rainpaw's fur. Mousefang was guarding the camp's entrance when they returned.

Ever since the ambushes had started, Redstar posted guards at the camp's entrance every night and morning. He was worried that Silverstar might launch an ambitious attack on the camp itself one day. The Clan was getting more and more worried about the constant fights that broke out.

"Wow that's a lot of prey," Berryfur purred when Rainpaw dropped her squirrel and vole on the fresh-kill pile.

"Can I give the squirrel to the elders?" Rainpaw asked when Redstar did the same.

"I suppose it wouldn't do them any harm," Redstar meowed.

Rainpaw beamed with pride once more before she grabbed the squirrel and bounded off. The elders were always complaining about hunger and the cold stone they slept on. Their nests were softer than a queen's nest, but that didn't stop them from looking for excuses.

Once inside the den Rainpaw wasn't surprised to see Hazelfrost's kits gathered around Lilytail. The small she-cat was a good story-teller and would often tell tales of her days as an apprentice. Rainpaw stood near the den's entrance as she listened to Lilytail speak.

"...Redstar, Redstrike than, decided that there was only one choice to make," she explained. The kits were listening with awed expressions as Lilytail told them about Redstar's former life as a warrior. "He needed to save the Clan by finding the herbs that would cure the sickness. The only way he could do that was by asking Ripplestar for help."

"What did Ripplestar say?" Goldenkit squeaked. Lilytail purred at her comment and nuzzled the small kit affectionately.

"Ripplestar helped him of course, but in return Ripplestar wanted peace between the warring Clans," Lilytail meowed. "The two Clans were constantly at war over the patch of forest between MoonClan and FireClan. So Redstrike did the only thing he could think of and agreed."

"Did Redstar get in trouble?" Flamekit demanded.

"Oh yes, once Sprucestar found out the truth, she gave him apprentice duties for nearly three moons," Lilytail rasped. Rainpaw watched in amusement when the kits gasped in dismay. Three moons was a harsh punishment. "But in the end Redstrike did the right thing, and for it she named him her deputy."

"What a great story, thanks Lilytail!" Applekit exclaimed after bouncing to her paws.

"Now run along back to your mother, I'm sure Hazelfrost is looking for you," Lilytail purred.

The three kits nearly ran over Rainpaw in their attempt to leave. The apprentice rolled her eyes and moved aside as they bounded out of the den.

"I thought they'd never leave," Cloudpelt muttered. "Is that for us?" he added when he noticed the squirrel at Rainpaw's paws.

"Yes, it is," Rainpaw mewed shyly. She pushed the squirrel forward until it was at his nest. Lilytail looked at the squirrel appreciatively before glancing at the apprentice.

"I haven't had a tasty squirrel in moons!" she purred after taking a bite. "Thank you Rainpaw."

Rainpaw ducked her head in embarrassment before backing out of the den. She was glad that the elders were thankful for her fresh-kill. Listening to the story was a nice bonus. Rainpaw had rarely spent time listening to the stories as a kit.

_I never realized how much I missed_, she thought as she padded across the cave.

She was about to grab something from the fresh-kill pile when Bluepaw approached her. A solemn look had replaced the usual playful expression he normally gave her. Rainpaw tilted her head in concern when he sat down in front of her.

"Volefang said I can't go to the Gathering," he muttered when she asked what was wrong.

"That good-for-nothing mousebrain!" Rainpaw hissed under her breath. She should have known that Volefang would become irritated with her brother eventually. Bluepaw may have been a slow learner but at least he was_ trying_! "Don't worry, there's always next time," she murmured after trying to calm herself down.

"Next time will be just as bad!" Bluepaw groaned. His eyes were dark with annoyance as he looked away. Rainpaw noticed that he was glaring at Volefang, who was too busy chatting to notice.

"Don't think like that," Rainpaw tried to reassure him. "Maybe I can help you. We could put in some night training."

Bluepaw looked at her doubtfully. Rainpaw sighed in annoyance and wished there was more she could do to comfort him. Bluepaw wasn't as confident as the other apprentices, and having Volefang as a mentor didn't help. If anything Volefang had made him worse.

"We'll think of something," she promised after she was called over by Redstar.

He looked at her once more before slipping away. Rainpaw shook her head in frustration after realizing there was no point in saying anything else. This was a problem her brother needed to solve on his own.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, there will be a Gathering next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Moonlight streamed through the cave's entrance as Rainpaw peered out of the apprentice's den. Most of the chosen warriors were ready to leave. The few that remained looked on with worry as Redstar approached the gathered group. Rainpaw sighed when she realized that it was time to leave. Cinderpaw had already bounded forward with Shadepaw at her side. He still bore scars from the injuries he'd received during the fight with FireClan cats, but at least he was chosen to go.

"I'll fill you in on everything," she promised when Bluepaw approached her. She touched his nose with her own before backing away.

_We should have had our first Gathering together_, she thought angrily. Instead Volefang had forced Bluepaw into staying in the camp.

"Don't worry about me," he purred. "I'll be fine."

She looked at her brother doubtfully before her name was called. Rainpaw gave Bluepaw one last look before bounding after the leaving patrol.

Cinderpaw and Shadepaw were chattering excitedly about what might happen. The Gatherings were held at the base of an ancient oak tree. It was the tallest tree in the forest, and had stood firm for generations after generations. According to legend the tree started growing after the Clans were first formed.

Rainpaw found herself uninvolved in her denmates' conversation. She was still thinking about the tension rising between Bluepaw and Volefang. And the problem with FireClan. It seemed that Silverstar was getting pushier and pushier with each passing day.

_And on top of it she wants more territory_, she added as a forethought.

"Don't give anyone information about the Clan," she heard Featherstorm whisper. Her mother was trotting alongside her while Berryfur moved on ahead. This was Featherstorm's first Gathering in seven moons. "And don't let the bigger cats intimidate you."

"Rainpaw can take care of herself," Ashcloud snorted. "Why else would Redstar allow her to go to the Gathering?"

Featherstorm gave the medicine cat a doubtful look. Ashcloud's eyes glowed with amusement when she glared. Rainpaw barely heard her mother's warnings as they reached the clearing the ancient oak towered over. The moon cast an eerie silver glow over the clearing.

Cats were weaving in and out of a gathered crowd. Two others stood near the base of the ancient oak. Rainpaw guessed that they were the leaders of FlameClan and StreamClan. Rainpaw's eyes widened when she realized just how many cats were in the clearing.

"Stay with Cinderpaw if you feel nervous," Featherstorm murmured before joining Berryfur.

Redstar had led the way into the clearing. Nervous mews greeted them as FireClan cats jumped out of the way. Rainpaw's ears flattened as she felt the hostile glares burning through her pelt.

A pale gray she-cat sitting at the base of the ancient oak looked on with interest. Rainpaw noticed how much taller she was compared to the cat she sat beside. The tip of her tail that flicked from side to side was bleached white. Her paws were also white, and part of her muzzle was white as well.

_How can someone so pretty be so menacing_? Rainpaw wondered as she studied the cat sitting beside her. The ginger and white tom was smaller in form, but powerful muscles rippled beneath thick, glossy fur. His amber eyes glowed with unease when Silverstar muttered something under her breath.

"I can lead you to the other apprentices," Cinderpaw announced after an awkward silence hung over the clearing.

Unease crawled over Rainpaw's fur as she followed the older apprentice. Cinderpaw moved with such confidence that she wondered if the apprentice even knew what was going on. Shadepaw lagged behind as he glanced around warily.

Her unease suddenly faded when Rainpaw spotted a group of younger looking cats that looked to be about Cinderpaw's age sitting around the clearing's edge. None of them seemed phased by the tension rising between the three Clans. A red-brown tabby tom was boasting about some prey he caught days ago, while sitting beside him was a pretty white she-cat who rolled her eyes in annoyance. A mottled ginger tom eyed Rainpaw curiously when he noticed her lingering behind Cinderpaw.

"Is this the new apprentice you were talking about?" he asked in a casual voice when Cinderpaw approached.

"Yep, everyone, this is Rainpaw," Cinderpaw announced when the last cat Rainpaw noticed - a black she-cat with unusual dark ginger paws - suddenly looked up in surprise.

"MoonClan must be getting desperate if they're recruiting such useless lumps," she muttered. Rainpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when the she-cat glared at her.

"Don't mind Flamepaw," a pale brown she-cat purred. "She's always grumpy when she doesn't get her proper sleep."

The black apprentice stuck her tongue out at her Clanmate before receiving a vengeful glare.

"My name's Dawnpaw, and this annoying furball is Russetpaw," she added after an uneasy silence fell upon them. "We're from FireClan."

FireClan huh? Rainpaw tilted her head to one side as she studied them. They weren't much bigger than Cinderpaw in size and age. Rainpaw guessed that they were closer to nine moons than ten like Cinderpaw and Shadepaw. The mottled ginger tom and the white she-cat looked as if they wanted to cut in after Dawnpaw was finished speaking.

"My name's Leafpaw," the mottled ginger tom mewed in a shy voice. "And that's Frostpaw." He glanced at his Clanmate before she gave him a cool look.

Frostpaw looked like she was ready to say something when a yowl sounded from the base of the ancient oak. Rainpaw turned to see that Redstar was sitting beside the ginger and white tom. Silverstar raised her chin as the moon cast a glow over her fur.

"I would like to begin the Gathering," she announced as silence filled the air. When no cat argued with her, she stood up and cast a look upon the gathered cats. "FireClan is thriving since newleaf arrived. We have many new mouths to feed, and as such more territory is needed for a growing Clan." Her words sent chills down Rainpaw's spine.

The ginger and white tom fidgeted beside Redstar as Silverstar let this news sink in.

"I have already agreed with her terms," he meowed.

Almost at once yowls of outrage followed his words. Cats from StreamClan sprang to their paws and glared at their leader.

"You can't be serious, Sandstar!" a tortoiseshell she-cat snarled.

"We have hunted on StreamClan territory for seasons, no cat can take away our territory!" added a black tom with pale yellow eyes.

"I will not let my Clan suffer under the claws of an enemy Clan!" Sandstar suddenly spat. His words were fierce and bold as he glowered at his Clanmates. "I have seen too many warriors die for nothing more than hunting grounds we don't even use."

Murmurs of apprehension filled the air as Sandstar raised his tail for silence. Redstar was listening to their argument with keen interest. A smug look gleamed within Silverstar's eyes as she watched the growing tension explode.

"Redstar, you have not yet made your decision," she meowed in a calm voice as the yowls died away.

Redstar glared at the FireClan leader coldly. "Why would I ever agree to such foolish demands?" he demanded. "You are nothing but a coward to hide behind your Clanmates and let them fulfill your dark deeds."

The smug look never faded as Silverstar continued gazing at the dark ginger tom. Rainpaw thought for a moment that she was going to attack Redstar at that heartbeat. Her mentor was ready though for any foul play. Redstar's shoulders were hunched together as if he was preparing for a crouch.

"You are the fool," Silverstar hissed. "You and the rest of your Clan will pay for this insolence. StarClan has gifted me with the knowledge that my Clan will remain strong and fit while the others are driven out or killed."

_By you and your Clan_, Rainpaw thought angrily.

"This Gathering is over!" Silverstar's yowl silenced the growls that were rumbling within Rainpaw's throat.

Pure rage coursed through Rainpaw as she stalked across the clearing and joined her Clanmates. Dawnpaw let out an uneasy cough before bounding after her leader. Russetpaw and Flamepaw quickly followed. Flamepaw cast Rainpaw a final glare before the FireClan cats departed.

"Sandstar, are you sure this is what you want for your Clan?" Rainpaw made her way through the crowd until she spotted her mentor speaking with Sandstar, the StreamClan leader.

"My decision stands firm," he growled in response. "No cat will suffer while I am leader."

Redstar gave the ginger and white tom a strange look before glancing down at Rainpaw. She dropped to a crouch and remained icily silent.

"If you or your Clan needs anything, we will stand by and help," Redstar promised.

Sandstar snorted and looked away as Redstar left him standing there. A cream and white she-cat with dark blue eyes stood beside the leader, giving Redstar uneasy looks after their conversation had ended. Rainpaw was about to ask who she was when a tail slapped across her mouth.

"Don't say a word," Shadepaw snapped when she stared at him in shock. "The only reason I didn't join you was because Flamepaw was part of the patrol that attacked me. She's about as mousebrained as Silverstar, but just as powerful in battle."

"What are you trying to say?" Rainpaw demanded when she spat out fur.

"Silverstar's going to attack us soon unless we do something," he replied. "I think we should find out what happened to Sandstar before that happens. Maybe Frostpaw or Leafpaw can tell us what happened."

Rainpaw was about to argue when she realized that Shadepaw had a point. The only way they could stop this fight from overwhelming the Clan was by finding out what had happened to StreamClan. Maybe Sandstar was too afraid to fight, or Silverstar had done something to him that forced the leader to agree to her terms.

"Alright, they're still here," Rainpaw sighed after shaking her head doubtfully.

It was worth a shot. Shadepaw was right to help his Clan, even if it meant meeting with cats that were enemy apprentices. She followed Shadepaw back to where Frostpaw and Leafpaw were waiting for their Clanmates. Both apprentices looked uneasy as they waited.

"Frostpaw." Shadepaw barely whispered the name when the she-cat looked up in surprise. Her eyes brightened immediately when she recognized Shadepaw.

"Where have you been?" she demanded when she bounded up to greet him. Rainpaw swallowed uncomfortably when Frostpaw nudged Shadepaw playfully. The gray tabby's tail curled in embarrassment when he pushed her away slightly. "I've been worried sick about you..." She trailed off when she looked at Rainpaw.

"Frostpaw, can you tell us exactly what happened to make Sandstar agree with Silverstar?" Shadepaw asked after coughing away the awkwardness.

"Look, I can't exactly tell you while everyone is looking," she admitted. "Why don't we meet here tomorrow around moonhigh? Most of my Clan will be asleep by than."

"Okay, Rainpaw and I will come and meet with you," Shadepaw agreed. He glanced at Rainpaw nervously, as if expecting her to argue.

She simply rolled her eyes and glanced at Leafpaw. He was still staring at his Clanmates as they whispered to one another urgently, oblivious to the affection Frostpaw had just shown to Shadepaw. Eventually Frostpaw nodded in agreement before her name was called out by one of her Clanmates.

Rainpaw watched on as both Frostpaw and Leafpaw disappeared into the crowd of cats. She noticed the odd look in Shadepaw's eyes as he gazed after Frostpaw. Then she remembered the affectionate greeting Frostpaw had given him. Her eyes stretched wide when she realized what it all meant.

Shadepaw was in love with Frostpaw, a cat from an enemy Clan.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Morning had arrived far too quickly for Rainpaw. She remembered what had happened the night before and the promise she'd made. She restrained a groan of frustration as she arched her back in a stretch. It was important that they meet with Frostpaw. Rainpaw knew that Shadepaw would get the information they needed from the older apprentice.

"Rainpaw, battle training." Her thoughts were cut short by Redstar's commanding call.

The dark ginger leader was standing near the cave's entrance with his tail held high. Russetfrost was guarding the camp this time, grumbling about taking on apprentice duties. Rainpaw ignored him and trotted past as Redstar led the way out.

"After what happened at the Gathering I want every apprentice trained and ready," he explained as he led the way towards the training hollow. "I don't want to alarm the Clan..." He broke off when he realized where this was leading.

Rainpaw tilted her head to one side as she considered his words. The whole Clan was on edge thanks to Silverstar's threat. So far none of the patrols had been attacked, but it was only a matter of time. Cinderpaw and Hawkclaw were already at the clearing. Both cats were busy concentrating on Cinderpaw's fighting skills before realizing that they weren't alone.

"Redstar, I'm glad you've come," Hawkclaw meowed with a formal dip of his head. "Maybe Rainpaw could give Cinderpaw some help - she's having trouble with partner fighting."

He glanced accusingly at Cinderpaw. The smoky gray apprentice's eyes narrowed into tiny slits before she looked away.

"I was doing just fine before they came," she grumbled.

"You were getting too distracted!" Hawkclaw snapped. Cinderpaw's ears flattened in response.

Amusement gleamed within Redstar's eyes as he watched the pair squabble. Despite Hawkclaw's fierce accusations he really cared about Cinderpaw. The two were almost like a team when it came to working together. In a way it sort of made Rainpaw jealous.

Her tail twitched when she stood beside Cinderpaw. The older apprentice was eying Hawkclaw as he studied them both. Redstar sat near the edge of the clearing, observing their every move.

Suddenly Hawkclaw moved forward. It looked like he was aiming for Rainpaw, but than he quickly turned towards Cinderpaw. Her companion stiffened in surprise when Hawkclaw managed to pin her down. Rainpaw took the opportunity of Hawkclaw's distraction to swipe a paw under his back legs. The golden brown tabby let out a startled yelp before swinging around to face her. Cinderpaw suddenly sprang to her paws and jumped onto Hawkclaw's back. The bigger tom tried shaking her off, but Cinderpaw held on for dear life.

Rainpaw smirked when she realized that they had Hawkclaw at bay. Their larger opponent was trying to shake Cinderpaw off of his back, but to no avail. Rainpaw lunged forward to nip at his paws while he shook furiously. Cinderpaw was finally thrown off, but she landed on her paws beside Rainpaw.

"And you said I wasn't paying attention!" Cinderpaw growled.

"Alright, alright!" Hawkclaw grumbled when he realized they had beaten him. "You win."

"That was good teamwork," Redstar added after the fight was over. He padded down into the hollow to join Hawkclaw. "Both of you will make fine warriors."

Pride surged through Rainpaw as she stood beside Cinderpaw. She tried not to show it though as she remembered that pride wasn't always a good quality in a warrior. Redstar seemed to notice how much effort she put in to show how much she cared about her denmate. Amusement gleamed in his eyes once more before he glanced at Hawkclaw.

"I think it's safe to go back," he meowed.

Rainpaw was suddenly reminded of the promise she had made with Shadepaw the night before. Tonight they were supposed to meet with Frostpaw at the ancient oak. Shivers of excitement suddenly coursed through her as she thought of what they might discover.

"What has you so excited?" Cinderpaw demanded when she noticed.

"Nothing important," Rainpaw replied with a flick of her tail.

She hated lying to her friend, but it would mean revealing what she suspected. Shadepaw was in love with Frostpaw, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Cinderpaw looked at her doubtfully before glancing away in annoyance.

It was well past sunhigh by the time they got back to the cave. Rainpaw bounded towards Bluepaw when she saw that her brother was eating a vole. He was sitting beside Shadepaw as the two chattered about what they had done that day.

"How'd the training with Cinderpaw go?" Shadepaw asked when his sister spoke confidently to their mother, Poppyfoot.

"She's a good fighter, but she needs to learn how to concentrate," Rainpaw replied with a shrug. She glanced at Bluepaw and realized that was what Volefang had said about him.

Bluepaw was easily distracted out in the forest. When Rainpaw went hunting with him he searched for plants and scents rather than prey. At first she had been annoyed by his distracting explanations. Then a thought had occurred to her after she realized how skilled he was with herbs.

_He'd make a good medicine cat_, she decided._ Maybe that's his destiny_.

She decided not to say anything at that moment though. Shadepaw and Cinderpaw were busy sharing tongues while Bluepaw finished his vole. Rainpaw knew that he would feel embarrassed if she told him what she thought of his true destiny.

Once she finished eating a mouse freshly caught by Rowanfire. The mottled ginger she-cat was boasting about how much prey she had caught. Cloverfang and Plumtail looked at her with narrowed eyes before Plumtail finally snapped something rude.

"That cat is going to get herself killed one of these days," Bluepaw muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't say that!" Rainpaw scolded. "We can't afford to lose another Clanmate."

Her ears flattened when she realized that Bluepaw was right. Rowanfire was rude and obnoxious around those older than her. She thought that she was better than the rest of her Clanmates. One of these days she would say something to the wrong warrior.

She shook her head and thought it wasn't her place to throw silent insults at the older cat. Rowanfire needed to change her attitude, even if it meant learning this the hard way.

"I'm going to my nest," she announced after swallowing the last bit of mouse.

Her denmates looked at her curiously before she slipped into the smaller cave. If she was getting up later that night, she needed a fitful sleep. Once she curled up in her nest, she didn't realize just how tired she really was. Sleep came quickly for her, and soon she had forgotten about the promise she had made with Shadepaw.

. . .

A paw prodded Rainpaw's side, jolting her awake. She thought it might be Bluepaw trying to pull another prank on her. Or maybe Redstar was waking her up for sleeping in. To Rainpaw's surprise, she saw Shadepaw standing beside her.

"We need to go, now," he whispered in an urgent voice.

Rainpaw's eyes widened when she suddenly remembered why he woke her up. She jumped to her paws and licked her chest fur in embarrassment. Shadepaw was waiting impatiently near the den's entrance before she stalked over.

"There's an exit through one of the tunnels," she explained when they spotted Nettlepelt standing guard. The spiky-furred tom would chew their ears off if he caught them sneaking out. Especially if they told him where they were headed. Shadepaw eyed her suspiciously before nodding in agreement. Rainpaw led the way through one of the smaller tunnels she and her brother had discovered. It was narrow, allowing only one of them to go through at a time. "Just follow my scent trail," she whispered before pushing aside pebbles that concealed the tunnel.

Shadepaw waited impatiently as she squeezed her way through. A shudder coursed through Rainpaw as she felt her whiskers graze against the cold stone. She was reminded of a story the elders used to tell just to scare the kits. One day a warrior had decided to explore the many tunnels. And in that same day the tunnel had collapsed, killing the warrior. MoonClan was lucky the cave itself had not yet collapsed.

It didn't take her long to find the exit. Moonlight shined through the tunnel's exit, and the scent of fresh air hit Rainpaw's lungs when she opened her mouth. Heartbeats later Shadepaw stumbled out of the tunnel. His fur was bristling slightly when he looked at her.

"It got us out," she muttered with a shrug.

The older apprentice didn't have time to argue as he bounded ahead towards DawnClan territory. Rainpaw shook her head in annoyance when she followed. They were supposed to meet at the ancient oak where Gatherings were held. They didn't have time to trek throughout DawnClan's vast territory.

Fortunately Shadepaw seemed to come to his senses when he realized where he was headed. He veered to the right to where the ancient oak was located. Several fox-lengths later and they managed to reach the spot where they had seen Frostpaw at the Gathering.

Rainpaw's whiskers twitched with worry as she wondered if this could be an ambush. She hadn't even thought about that until just now.

Relief washed over her when a pale figure loomed ahead. The scent of DawnClan filled her lungs when Rainpaw opened her jaws to taste the air. Frostpaw was alone, but her eyes gleamed with worry when she bounded forward.

"Shadepaw, I thought this night would never come!" she purred when they rubbed noses.

Shadepaw let out an embarrassed cough when he glanced nervously at Rainpaw. Frostpaw seemed to realize that they weren't alone for the first time. She gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks before settling down in front of them.

"So can you tell us what you've learned?" Rainpaw demanded.

"Silverstar took Sandstar's kits!" Frostpaw exclaimed. She stared at Shadepaw in horror when she began explaining what had happened, "She knew that Sandstar would agree only if she took the kits. So she took every kit from the nursery and is raising them in FireClan."

Sudden anger coursed through Rainpaw. How could Silverstar be so cruel? Stealing kits from a helpless mother was worse than killing them. Surely Sandstar wouldn't have stood for such violence?

"He tried to fight back, but Silverstar offered a treaty," Frostpaw meowed when she saw Rainpaw's eyes narrow. "She told us that if he agrees to her terms, the kits will be safe."

"So we need to get the kits back," Rainpaw muttered.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Shadepaw hissed. "FireClan will have us outnumbered, and we don't even _know_ their territory!"

Rainpaw's ears flattened in disappointment when she realized that he was right. The only way they could get through FireClan's territory was by exploring it without getting caught. She let out a sigh of defeat as she studied the ground underneath her paws.

"I should get going," Frostpaw suddenly murmured. "Maybe we'll think of something soon." She leaned forward and whispered something to Shadepaw. The gray tabby grinned in response and suddenly nodded.

Silence filled the air as Frostpaw turned to leave. Rainpaw suspected that they were making plans to meet again. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered just how long Shadepaw could keep this up. He was clearly in love with Frostpaw. The way he spoke about her and his eyes glowed when he looked at her said everything. Time would only tell if this was meant to be.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 8

Time seemed to move quickly for Rainpaw. Another moon had passed throughout her apprenticeship. Willowflame had given birth to a litter of three healthy kits in the past moon. Cinderfire and Shadepelt had received their warrior names. Soon Hazelfrost's kits would become apprentices. The Clan was growing in number, which had helped with the constant border skirmishes that broke out near FireClan's territory.

Rainpaw was reluctant to tell Redstar about her discover with Sandstar's kits. Part of her wanted to believe that Frostpaw had been lying. That Silverstar wasn't cruel enough to kitnap. Yet each time Shadepelt returned from his nightly meetings with Frostpaw - Rainpaw wasn't sure if she had received her warrior name yet - the newly named warrior had a solemn expression.

She sighed as she studied the mouse she had picked from the fresh-kill pile. Bluepaw was spending more time with Ashcloud than ever in the past moon. His excuses were irritating Volefang. Rainpaw could sense the tension between them when Volefang would take Bluepaw out for battle training. He was pushing her brother to the limits. Rainpaw wished that she could step in, but she knew better than to interfere with a mentor's training. After all she was just an apprentice.

"Rainpaw, why don't you take that mouse to the nursery." Annoyance flared within Rainpaw when she heard Oakpelt's voice. Rainpaw rolled her eyes and picked the mouse up.

Oakpelt was always trying to boss the apprentices around when Redstar wasn't with him. The MoonClan leader was busy speaking with Ashcloud about the constant border problems with FireClan. It seemed that nothing could stop Silverstar from her ambitious plans.

She shook her head and tried to clear it as she reached the nursery. Now wasn't the time to think about it. Willowflame's kits had become the center of attention once they were born. Hawkclaw was always boasting about how strong and powerful they would become when they got older. His pride always got the better of him though, and a few warriors avoided him because of it.

Rainpaw was thankful when she realized that Hazelfrost was the only other cat in the nursery. Her three kits suddenly peered from their mother's tail and bounded towards the approaching apprentice. Rainpaw yelped in surprise when Flamekit nearly tackled her.

"Did you hear the news?" he squeaked when she managed to push him off.

"What's going on?" Rainpaw asked when Hazelfrost sighed in frustration.

"Redstar will be holding their ceremony tonight," she explained. "I haven't been able to calm them down since they found out."

Surprise flared within Rainpaw's chest as she watched the three bouncing kits. They hadn't reached their sixth moon yet.

_Maybe Redstar's worried about Silverstar kitnapping them_, she thought guiltily.

"Maybe you should try taking them to the elders," Rainpaw suggested after trying to shake the uneasy thoughts away.

Hazelfrost's eyes lit up at the thought of sending her kits to someone else who could handle their endless energy. She simply nodded in response and herded her kits out of the nursery. Rainpaw rolled her eyes and glanced at Willowflame.

"How are the kits?" she asked after passing the mouse over.

"Oh thank you Rainpaw," Willowflame purred when she grabbed it.

Rainpaw peered at the three tiny kits suckling at Willowflame's belly. She remembered what Hazelfrost's kits had looked like when they were born. It seemed strange that such small kits could grow into large, fierce cats.

"Have you named them yet?" she asked warily.

"I've named this little one Petalkit," Willowflame replied after pointing her muzzle to a small tortoiseshell she-kit. Rainpaw's eyes gleamed with amusement when the kit let out a squeak. "And this one is Sunkit, because he has ginger flecks in his fur." Her tail pointed towards a tawny colored kit with ginger flecks in his fur. "And the smallest one is called Owlkit." She looked down at the last kit, a tiny mottled tawny colored kit.

"I don't remember being that small when I was a kit," Rainpaw murmured.

Embarrassment washed over her when she said that. Willowflame let out another purr and flicked her tail across Rainpaw's ears.

"Of course you wouldn't remember that," she meowed calmly.

Rainpaw ducked her head and decided to leave the happy mother to herself. She padded out of the tunnel only to see that most of the Clan was gathered in the large cave. Her eyes widened as she wondered what was going on, until she spotted Shadepelt standing in front of Redstar.

"You have to help Sandstar get his kits back!" Shadepelt hissed.

His fur was standing on end as he glared at the MoonClan leader.

"We can't risk any injuries on a story that might not be true," Redstar snapped. "Where did you hear such nonsense?"

Shadepelt flinched when he realized that he had said too much. Rainpaw sighed in frustration and wished the tension between her Clanmates would stop. Shadepelt wanted to help StreamClan, but Rainpaw could understand Redstar's suspicion.

Frostpaw could have been lying to gain Shadepelt's trust and sympathy. But Rainpaw couldn't help thinking of the worried look Frostpaw had given her that night. The apprentice was desperate to help her Clan in any way she could, even if it meant going behind Sandstar's back.

"If Silverstar is willing to take Sandstar's kits, she might strike us next!" Poppyfoot yowled.

"Enough!" Redstar's call made every cat silent. He stared at his gathered Clan and dipped his head. "I will visit Sandstar and find out if Shadepelt's story is true. And if it is, than I will consider helping him recover his kits."

Relief washed over Rainpaw's shoulder when the Clan parted ways. That seemed to alleviate any worry Shadepelt had earlier. The gray tabby made his way back to where Cinderfire was sitting. His sister gave him a cool look before whispering something to Rowanfire, who smirked in response.

"Rainpaw, I want you to come with me." Rainpaw froze when Redstar approached her. "It will be good experience for you, and we could use an extra paw on the patrol."

"Who's going with us?" Rainpaw asked after realizing what he'd just said.

"I've asked Berryfur to come with us," Redstar replied. "Oakpelt will be staying behind to watch the camp."

Rainpaw's fur bristled slightly with excitement. She was going on a mission with her father! She couldn't wait to show Berryfur how much she had learned. Then her heart sank when she realized that Bluepaw wouldn't be going with her.

"When are we leaving?" She wanted to tell him if they were leaving right away.

"Tomorrow at dawn," Redstar told her. "I still have ceremonies to hold."

Confusion swept over Rainpaw when he mentioned more than one ceremony, but she didn't think much of it. She hurried off towards Ashcloud's den to tell Bluepaw the good news.

Sure enough Rainpaw found her brother sorting through the herbs Ashcloud had gathered earlier that day. Bluepaw looked up in surprise when he realized that his sister had entered the den. Ashcloud was nowhere to be seen, but Rainpaw guessed that he had gone off to look for more herbs.

"Rainpaw, did Featherstorm tell you the news?" Bluepaw asked when they touched noses. When Rainpaw shook her head Bluepaw sighed in frustration. "I've... decided to train as Ashcloud's apprentice," he mewed in a guilty tone.

Rainpaw stared at her brother in disbelief. "Have you told-" Bluepaw cut her off with a nervous flick of his tail.

"I'm not sure what to tell Volefang," he admitted. "I mean, what am I supposed to say? That I gave up and got a new mentor? That would just give him more excuses to call me weak."

"Volefang doesn't deserve an apprentice like you," Rainpaw murmured. She pressed her shoulder against him comfortingly. Bluepaw looked at her hopefully, but she could see the doubt in his eyes. A yowl sounded from outside the tunnel. Rainpaw recognized it as Redstar's yowl, and she turned to look at her brother. "I guess it's time," she whispered.

She led the way out of the tunnel to see that she had guessed correctly. Sure enough Redstar was sitting on top of the Rockmound. Rainpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement when she saw Hazelfrost peering out of the tunnel that led to the nursery.

Rainpaw sat beside Bluepaw as they skirted towards the apprentice's den. She realized just than that this was their last moment together as warrior apprentices. They wouldn't share dens once he became Ashcloud's apprentice. She would miss the warmth of his fur as he slept beside her.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Redstar began. His kits were bouncing around the nursery's entrance. Rainpaw looked over her shoulder to see that they had been groomed, but their clean appearance wouldn't last long. "Come forward you three." He looked pointedly at the nursery, and the three kits stumbled forward. "Goldenkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Goldenpaw. Mousefang, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown great promise and potential as a warrior, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Goldenpaw."

Pride gleamed within Mousefang's eyes when he touched noses with his first apprentice. Rainpaw watched happily as the young warrior led Goldenpaw back to the crowd. He deserved an apprentice - of all the cats she had known he was the calmest and most patient.

"Flarekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Flarepaw. Oakpelt, you are ready for an apprentice. You are a strong and loyal warrior, and I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Flarepaw." Oakpelt didn't hesitate as he touched noses with Flarepaw.

The look in Flarepaw's eyes was humorous. Rainpaw restrained a purr when she saw how shocked he was to receive the deputy as a mentor.

"Applekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Applepaw. Poppyfoot, you are ready for an apprentice. You are a skilled warrior and possess the patience of a mother, and I expect you to pass on this knowledge to Applepaw."

Applepaw's eyes gleamed with happiness as she touched noses with Poppyfoot. Rainpaw was surprised that Redstar had chosen Poppyfoot of all cats as a mentor. She had called out at the Clan meeting earlier, saying that his kits could be kitnapped.

"And now there is one more ceremony I must fulfill," Redstar meowed when the newly named apprentices settled down. Murmurs of surprise spread through the crowd like wildfire. Rainpaw exchanged a look with her brother before nodding confidently. "Bluepaw, is it your wish to train as Ashcloud's apprentice, and learn the ways of a medicine cat?"

Feathercloud's eyes widened in surprise when her son stood up. Even Berryfur looked shocked to see one of his kits had chosen to become a medicine cat.

"It is," Bluepaw replied. His voice rang with confidence when he spoke up.

"Then at the half moon, you must travel to the Moonrock to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Rainpaw was surprised to hear Ashcloud speak up. She peered between the crowd of warriors to see that he was standing beside Redstar.

"The good wishes of MoonClan go with you," Redstar purred when Ashcloud touched noses with Bluepaw.

Rainpaw closed her eyes when the meeting drew to an end. Her brother was a medicine cat apprentice now. His destiny was laid before him, and she didn't have to help.

She glanced at Volefang to see that his eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. He was glaring at Ashcloud as the medicine cat led Bluepaw into their cave. Rainpaw rolled her eyes and wondered if he would ever learn why Bluepaw had changed mentors.

_Knowing Volefang he'll be too full of himself to understand why_, she told herself.

She shook her head and decided that it was better not to think about it. Volefang would eventually get a new apprentice, and get over Bluepaw. For now she needed to rest before her mission tomorrow came. She barely realized that she had forgotten to tell Bluepaw where she was going at dawn. But at this point she didn't care. Sleep had come almost instantly for her.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

Anxiety coursed through Rainpaw as she followed the small group through the forests. They were headed for StreamClan territory, avoiding any FireClan cats along the way. Rainpaw glanced nervously over her shoulder, sure that they would jump out of the bushes that could conceal them. Oakpelt was left in charge while they went off to find out whether or not they could help Sandstar. This was her first mission with a group of warriors, and the last thing she wanted was for them to notice how nervous she was.

Rainpaw held her head high as she followed the three cats deeper into StreamClan territory. Her nose wrinkled in disgust when she picked up the stench of FireClan in the area. None of it made sense - there shouldn't be any FireClan cats so deep in enemy territory.

Yet she remembered what Shadepelt and Frostpaw had said. Silverstar was ruthless and cunning. She would stop at nothing to gain more territory for her Clan, even if it meant killing innocent kits. Rainpaw shook her head in frustration at the thought of what Silverstar had done to the StreamClan leader's kits.

"Who goes there?" A yowl of alarm sounded from within the bushes. Rainpaw's fur bristled when she peered between them.

A familiar looking black and white tom was standing guard, eyes wary as he tasted the air. Rainpaw recognized him as Duskpaw. He was at the Gathering with his sister Frostpaw, only he refused to make any contact with the other cats during that time.

"Redstar of MoonClan," Redstar called back. His tail flicked towards Berryfur as the gray and white tom's ears flattened in annoyance. "We've come to speak with Sandstar," he added when silence followed his earlier response.

The bushes suddenly began to tremble, until Duskpaw's head poked out of the leaves.

"Why?" he demanded in a cold voice.

"It is for Sandstar's ears only," Redstar meowed calmly.

Rainpaw felt unnerved by the black and white tom's glare. He eyed them warily before backing into the bushes once more. Heartbeats seemed to pass before anything happened. Rainpaw wondered what was going on until Duskpaw returned, with Sandstar close behind. The ginger and white leader's eyes were dark with worry as he nodded to Duskpaw, who simply flicked his tail and disappeared into the bushes.

"What do you want?" Sandstar demanded when they were alone.

"We want to know why you are letting Silverstar get away with this," Berryfur snapped.

Redstar shot him a warning look before glancing back at Sandstar.

"In times like these, we need to work with one another, not against each other," he meowed calmly. "I am here to ask if there is anything we can do to help."

The StreamClan leader's eyes flashed with something other than anger. Rainpaw tilted her head to one side when she noticed the hurt, fear and loss within them. Clearly there was more to Frostpaw's story than she had originally let on.

"No, I do not need your help," the ginger and white tom snarled. Rainpaw was taken aback by the fierceness in his tone. She stared at Sandstar in disbelief as his tail began lashing. "If we needed your help we would have already asked you!" His ears flattened one more time before he unsheathed his claws. "Now leave, before I claw your ears off!"

Rainpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she watched him disappear. Something told her that this was far from over. Sandstar was afraid of what Silverstar would do to his kits. But she wasn't going to let Silverstar lay a single claw on them. Even if Redstar couldn't help she would find some way to. The kits didn't deserve to die just because of some foolish leader's mistake.

. . .

The return back to camp had been silent and uneventful. Rainpaw kept glancing over her shoulder, unsure of whether or not they were being followed. Since Sandstar's threats, she couldn't be sure if he was speaking the truth.

"Something is on your mind." Redstar's voice caught Rainpaw by surprise.

She looked up to see him staring at her. Berryfur had trotted ahead to keep an eye on the path.

"I... I just don't know how he could sit there and do nothing!" Rainpaw sighed as she sat down with her ears flattened. "Why didn't he fight back against Silverstar or her rulings?"

"There are some things in life you aren't meant to understand," Redstar murmured sympathetically. "I would give my life to protect my kits. But some cats aren't like that. There is likely more to Sandstar's motives than he was letting on."

Rainpaw glanced at him in surprise. Maybe Sandstar had only one life left. Maybe Bramblemist wasn't ready to take on her roll as leader. Like Redstar had said, there was more to a motive than cats would let on.

"Well I still think it's mousebrained to let them suffer like this," she grumbled as she began padding ahead.

"I couldn't agree more," Redstar muttered.

They went on in silence, aware that at any moment a FireClan warrior could ambush them. With Silverstar pushing over the boundaries it was bound to happen. Berryfur went on marking the bushes or checking to make sure no strangers had crossed it.

Sunhigh came and went by the time they returned to camp. Rainpaw's shoulders sagged with exhaustion as she trotted across the cave floor. Redstar had called for a meeting with his senior warriors, and this time she wasn't going to eavesdrop. She was too exhausted to think of anything but sleep.

"Rainpaw, you're back!" Her ears pricked forward as Bluepaw nearly tackled her to the ground. "Did anything happen? Did you see any FireClan cats?" His questions made Rainpaw purr in amusement as she pushed him off.

"Can't I catch my breath first?" she muttered. Bluepaw continued staring at her expectantly, and she rolled her eyes. "We didn't see any FireClan cats, we were in StreamClan territory," she pointed out.

"Yeah but they've taken over the Clan," Bluepaw meowed. Rainpaw was about to make a retort when Redstar's kits came barreling towards them.

"Tell us what happened!" Goldenpaw mewed.

Rainpaw sighed in exasperation before she went into detail of what had happened. She left out what Sandstar had told them. All four of them stared at her in disbelief when she told them that Sandstar had turned down Redstar's offer for help.

"But... he's going to let them die!" Applepaw exclaimed. "He can't just let them die, can he?" Her eyes were wide with horror.

Rainpaw was about to answer when she realized that other cats were watching. Her ears flattened as she thought of some way to change the subject.

"Come on Applepaw, time for some training." She was saved from having to explain thanks to Poppyfoot. The black she-cat was waiting beside Mousefang, who looked just as eager to get out of the cave.

Relief washed over Rainpaw's shoulders when the two apprentices were led out of the cave. Flarepaw shot her a strange look before bounding back towards the apprentice's den. Rainpaw shook her head and locked gazes with Bluepaw.

"Look, I can't talk about what happened unless Redstar says it's okay," she murmured.

"I'm just glad you made it back safely." Rainpaw flinched in surprise when Bluepaw nuzzled her affectionately.

_Did he not expect me to make it back alive_? she wondered.

She looked down at the ground as Bluepaw returned to Ashcloud's den. It was hard to imagine that Bluepaw was now a medicine cat apprentice. Rainpaw missed being able to share everything with him. Now he could share dreams with StarClan and save cat's lives. And all she could do was fight and hurt other cats in the process.

_No_, she reminded herself. _I'm not hurting other cats_, _I'm going to help them in any way I can_. And that was a promise she was determined to keep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

The sound of pawsteps thundering across the land echoed around her as she slept. Rainpaw knew that she was dreaming. But it felt so real as her eyes opened to a world of trees and dark forest looming around her.

"Where am I?" Rainpaw asked as she found herself in unknown territory.

A knot of worry had formed in her stomach. It seemed that every direction she looked there were trees or dark spaces that would creep up on her.

"Where am I?" She asked the question a little louder this time. Blood roared in her ears as she searched for any signs of life. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when a pair of amber eyes gleamed through the darkness.

Rainpaw let out a startled yelp and whirled around, only to find that she couldn't run. Her paws were stuck in the mud.

"Rainpaw, you should recognize this territory." Her eyes widened when she recognized the cat emerging from the shadows. It was Brackenfoot, an elder that had died a few moons before she had become an apprentice. She remembered hearing stories from Lilytail and Cloudpelt of how brave Brackenfoot had been. He had died saving them during a FireClan raid. "This is MoonClan's territory, or what is left of it."

The dark ginger tom was looking around as it finally sank in why this seemed so familiar. Rainpaw's fur bristled with unease when she realized that he was right.

She recognized the trees where the apprentices trained near. And the edge of the border between FireClan and MoonClan.

"What happened here?" she whispered as fear and dread began to take over.

Brackenfoot gave her a sympathetic look before settling down beside her.

"This is what will happen to the Clan if Silverstar is not stopped," he explained. "She along with her kin will take over the forest and destroy everything. The Clans will merge into one, under their rule."

"We can't let her do that!" Rainpaw exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with horror as she looked at Brackenfoot.

His amber eyes were dark with worry as he looked down at her. What could one apprentice do against an entire Clan? It wasn't like her own Clanmates were willing to fight back. Redstar managed to keep Silverstar at bay, but that wasn't going to last long.

"You will need the help of your Clanmates for this battle," Brackenfoot meowed as if he had read her thoughts. "The journey ahead will be difficult, but the rewards will be worth it."

Rainpaw looked away, eyes clouding over with grief as she imagined what could happen to her Clanmates. The last thing she wanted was to put their lives in danger. But as long as Silverstar was alive, every cats' life was in danger. She really didn't have much of a choice. She was about to ask how she could be of any help when the dream began to fade.

_So much for that_, she thought in annoyance.

Her eyes snapped open heartbeats later, leaving her in the apprentice's den. Rainpaw felt a sigh rising in her throat when she realized that the nest her brother used to sleep in was empty. It was strange not having someone she grew up with in the same den.

Goldenpaw, Applepaw and Flarepaw slept in separate nests closer to the den's entrance. Rainpaw's tail lashed from side to side as she looked around. She knew that the dream she had was serious. And she knew that she should share it with Bluepaw or Redstar. They would know what to do.

With a sigh she rose to her paws and shook scraps of moss from her legs. She didn't realize how torn up her nest was until she turned to look at it.

"Rainpaw!" She nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard Shadepelt's hiss echo through the tunnels. The other apprentices were still fast asleep, but Goldenpaw's ear twitched when Shadepelt had called her name.

Her tail lashed with annoyance as she slipped out of the cave. Sure enough Shadepelt was waiting outside the cave's entrance with Cinderfire sitting beside him.

"Can you please tell us what this is about?" Cinderfire muttered as she fought back a yawn.

"We need to rescue Sandstar's kits," Shadepelt announced when Rainpaw looked at him curiously.

"_We_?" Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "You keep forgetting that I'm just an apprentice. I wouldn't last five heartbeats in a fight against FireClan warriors."

"She has a point," Cinderfire purred in amusement. Rainpaw restrained the urge to glare at her. She was only trying to point out the obvious, not make herself look weak.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing while those kits are suffering!" Shadepelt snarled. "It's against the warrior code!"

"Keep your voice down mousebrain," Rainpaw snapped. Hazelfrost and Nettlepelt were on guard duty. Nettlepelt's ears flicked back when he heard something coming from the back of the cave.

"Please, they need our help," Shadepelt murmured.

Rainpaw stared at him for a few more heartbeats before sighing in defeat. She knew that he would never let it go, and would likely risk his own life by going into battle. So the only way to stop him was by helping.

"Fine, but if we get caught you're the one to blame," she hissed.

Cinderfire eyed her skeptically before nodding in agreement. Shadepelt continued thanking her on their way out through the back of the cave. Rainpaw tried to remember the back exit as it was the only way out besides getting past the guards.

Once outside Rainpaw gave Shadepelt the chance to lead. He knew the borders better than anyone after spending so much time with Frostpaw. Rainpaw doubted that he would let them get caught, unless this was a trap. A shudder coursed down Rainpaw's spine as she pushed the thought away. Shadepelt wouldn't so something so foolish.

They traveled on in silence as Shadepelt led the way across the FireClan border. Rainpaw's whiskers twitched with worry as she gazed across the landscape. There was no undergrowth around for them to hide in. Only barren shrubs or thorn bushes that were scattered across the ground.

Shadepelt took the lead once more as he moved at a quick pace. Rainpaw was beginning to wonder where the camp was when she heard the sounds of pawsteps crunching on the barren soil. Her ears pricked forward in alarm before Shadepelt's tail raised.

"Keep low!" he ordered. Rainpaw dropped to a crouch when Shadepelt leaned forward. "The camp's right in front of us," he growled after a few heartbeats had passed.

Rainpaw's eyes narrowed as she studied the clearing carefully. How could this be of any protection? There weren't any thorns or bushes keeping predators out of camp. She didn't see any dens that could be of use. Then her eyes widened in disbelief when a cat emerged from the ground. Dirt and rubble clung to their pelts, but they didn't seem to mind as more cats emerged.

"Their camp is underground," Cinderfire breathed as she leaned forward.

"How do you expect us to save this kits from below?" Rainpaw demanded when she turned to glare at Shadepelt.

"Report to me, Flowerspot." Rainpaw's heart nearly skipped a beat when she spotted a thin looking black and silver she-cat standing nearby. Her paws were a dark shade of gray, almost black, and it looked like both of her ears had been torn in battle.

"Everything's safe down below," the tortoiseshell she-cat replied with a dip of her head. "The queens have been moved to the farthest tunnel, and the kits are kept separate."

"Good," the black she-cat purred. "Those stinkin' StreamClan cats keep coming back, asking for them." She added the last part in a scornful hiss.

"Oh... y-yes, they are annoying furballs," Flowerspot stammered.

"Keep an eye on the tunnels, I'm going in," the black she-cat meowed after looking at Flowerspot in surprise. Flowerspot nervously nodded in agreement as she disappeared into the ground once more.

Once she was gone Flowerspot sat down and observed the bushes Rainpaw and her Clanmates were hiding under. Her amber eyes narrowed when she realized that she was not alone.

"Who goes there?" she called out.

"My name is Shadepelt, and this is my sister Cinderfire. We have come to take back Sandstar's kits," Shadepelt announced when he emerged from the bush. Rainpaw stared at him in surprise when he didn't mention her.

_What is he getting at_? she wondered.

"MoonClan cats!" Flowerspot's eyes widened in surprise. "I... y-you don't belong here!" she spat as she stood up.

Rainpaw noticed with amusement that her hackles were standing on end. Flowerspot was _afraid_ of them.

"You don't want those kits harmed, do you?" Cinderfire asked as she followed her brother.

Flowerspot looked down at the ground, and for the first time Rainpaw noticed the scars along her muzzle and legs. The dappled tortoiseshell looked more defeated than ever as she looked back at Shadepelt and Cinderfire.

"I'd rather die than let those kits get harmed one more time," she murmured. "But I can't do anything to fight back. I'm the lowest ranking warrior in my Clan."

"No, but you can distract your Clanmates," Shadepelt meowed calmly. "Get them out of the tunnels while we go and save the kits."

Rainpaw held her breath as she waited for Flowerspot's answer. If she refused than she could easily turn the Clan against them. Rainpaw knew that they would all be killed for trespassing. There were no exceptions to that rule.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Flowerspot suddenly mewed. "I hate what my Clan has become, and I'd give anything to have my old friends back."

Excitement and hope flared within Rainpaw when she realized that Flowerspot was on their side. Cinderfire and Shadepelt stepped back as Flowerspot bounded towards what Rainpaw guessed were the tunnels. Once Cinderfire and Shadepelt were hidden, Flowerspot called an alarm.

"Everyone, I need your help!" she yowled.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before a crowd of warriors emerged from the ground. Rainpaw crouched low to the ground when the black and silver she-cat glared at Flowerspot.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" she demanded when Flowerspot's tail flicked from side to side.

"I spotted a group of StreamClan warriors nearby, I think they're looking for our camp," she explained warily.

"Tawnywing, I want you to check that side of the border." The black and silver she-cat's tail pointed towards the east, where Rainpaw was hiding. "I'll lead a patrol towards the border and find out what's going on."

_Did they really just fall for that_? Rainpaw wondered as she watched them disappear. It was a large patrol of cats, and she doubted that all of them had left the tunnels. Either these cats were incredibly knowledgeable of trespassers, or they had no clue what was happening. Either way, Rainpaw knew that this wasn't going to end well.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

Fear and excitement coursed through Rainpaw as she watched the patrols leave. Shadepelt and Cinderfire had already disappeared into the tunnels, and Rainpaw knew that they wouldn't be alone. Rainpaw's pelt bristled slightly as she imagined what Silverstar would do if they were caught. Flowerspot was distracting the patrols by leading them in different directions. Rainpaw on the other paw felt as though she was doing nothing by hiding.

With a sigh of frustration she emerged from her hiding place and padded towards the tunnel her Clanmates had disappeared into. She noticed that the holes were old rabbit warrens that the Clan had dug up. The stench of FireClan was almost overwhelming when she carefully slipped into one of the holes.

Her whiskers grazed against the cold soil as Rainpaw made her way underground. Unease and worry for her friends crawled through her as she pressed on, ignoring the muffled sounds of voices in the distance. If she was caught, at least she could cause enough of a distraction that her friends would get away.

Rainpaw stopped when she saw that the tunnels broke off in different paths. Like the caves of MoonClan's camp, these paths were narrow and windy. Rainpaw pressed herself against the ground when she heard a yowl echoing through the tunnels. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she felt the ground vibrate.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before she recognized Shadepelt's dark fur. In his jaw was a tiny wriggling kit that mewled when he managed to reach the tunnel Rainpaw was in. Cinderfire followed heartbeats later, with another kit in her jaw as well.

"One of the kits was already dead by the time we got there," Cinderfire rasped when she placed the tiny kit down. Rainpaw's eyes widened in alarm when she saw how thin the kit was. It wasn't just tiny, it was underfed. "Looks like we saved them just in time."

"Really?" Rainpaw's fur stood on end when she heard the familiar voice of Silverstar. Cinderfire whirled around just in time to see the slender she-cat standing in front of her. "I don't think any of you younglings will go anywhere now."

"You're outnumbered Silverstar!" Shadepelt hissed after placing his kit down.

"Do you really believe that you can defeat me?" Silverstar's voice was icily calm as she studied the three cats.

_She has us trapped_! Rainpaw realized when she heard the sound of pawsteps from behind. They would all be slaughtered if something wasn't done now. Rainpaw's mind churned as she thought of how they would make it out alive.

Shadepelt and Cinderfire were crouched and ready to fight back. Rainpaw drew in a deep breath before she sighed in defeat. There was a way out of this, but it meant risking everything she had worked for.

"Wait, don't kill them!" she exclaimed just as Silverstar was ready to strike. The leader's eyes narrowed in surprise. "Take my life instead. They're not worth it. I'll... join your Clan willingly if you let them live."

Shadepelt gave her a look of disbelief while Cinderfire's eyes widened in shock. Rainpaw met Silverstar's gaze, determination gleaming in her eyes. Silverstar's shoulders relaxed when she realized that Rainpaw was telling the truth.

"Wait!" Silverstar's tail raised in alarm when the group Flowerspot had called out returned. "Let those two leave with the kits."

"Are you serious?" the black and silver she-cat hissed. Silverstar glared at her coldly as Shadepelt and Cinderfire picked up the two kits. "All of that work for nothing!" she spat as they pushed past.

"There is more where they came from," Silverstar murmured once they were gone. Rainpaw stared at her in horror when she realized what that meant. "Now than, as for the little _traitor_." Her words ended in a sneer as the warriors part of the patrol began to gather. "What shall we do with you?"

"We should kill her for trespassing!" one cat from the back yowled. Others around him yowled in agreement. The black and silver she-cat turned to snap something Rainpaw couldn't hear, and they fell silent.

"She has agreed to join the Clan willingly, I say we let her." Rainpaw's ears pricked forward with hope when she recognized Flowerspot's voice. The dappled tortoiseshell was sitting between a white and ginger she-cat with green eyes, and a dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Silverstar seemed to contemplate her words for a few heartbeats. An eerie silence had fallen over the Clan as Silverstar held back her answer.

"Give me time to think about it," Silverstar suddenly meowed. "Until a decision is made, she will be held prisoner in one of our holding pits."

Rainpaw's ears flattened when she was pinned to the ground by a massive looking dark gray tom with yellow eyes. She didn't bother fighting back - she knew that it would only get her killed if she did. Instead she allowed them to carry her ungraciously towards what appeared to be an even smaller hole in the ground. Once inside guards were posted around the entrance as the Clan dispersed.

A sigh of relief escaped from Rainpaw's lungs as she recovered from being tossed. It took her a few heartbeats for her eyes to adjust to their new surroundings.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat in shock when she saw what she was sitting in. Bones from eaten prey were piled on the ground. Old ones and newer ones had been tossed carelessly into the pit. A knot formed in Rainpaw's stomach when she realized that cats had died in here as well.

_StarClan, is that what will happen to me_? she wondered fearfully.

She knew that she couldn't fight her way out, not with so many cats keeping watch. Her only hope was that Silverstar would take pity on her and accept her. Even than she wasn't sure if she was willing to join a Clan like this. But now hope was her only ally, and she would have to rely on it now more than ever.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13

It felt like moons had passed before anything happened. Rainpaw could hear the muffled voices of FireClan cats as they discussed what she guessed was Silverstar's decision. Rainpaw pressed against the cold ground wall, trying to avoid stepping on the bones that littered the bottom of the pit. Sleep was something she couldn't get after realizing what else had been tossed into the pit. And by now she was fighting fatigue and hunger.

"The decision has been made." Rainpaw's ears pricked forward when she heard Silverstar's voice. "Bring her out, Pinefrost."

Rainpaw leaped back when a dark gray tom stepped into the den. His blue eyes were bright with remorse as he grabbed her by the scruff. Rainpaw didn't bother fighting back. She knew that if she did, it would end up getting her killed.

The tom wasted no time in dragging her across the tunnel to where Silverstar and a group of warriors waited. A few younger looking cats - apprentices by the looks of it - were there as well. Rainpaw spat out a mouthful of dirt when Pinefrost stepped away.

"Are we going to kill her?" Rainpaw recognized Russetpaw from the Gathering. His eyes were wide with panic as he glanced over at her.

"No, this apprentice has agreed to join our Clan," Silverstar purred. "The more able-clawed warriors we have, the better chance we have at ruling the valley," she added when cats began to argue.

"So we're taking in an outsider who could just as easily be a spy," meowed Spidergaze. Rainpaw recognized her from the Gathering as well. Her amber eyes were dark with suspicion as she studied Rainpaw. unease crawled through the apprentice as she felt the gaze of every cat bore through her.

"If she is a spy, than she will be killed," Silverstar replied firmly. "I have discussed the matter with my deputy and medicine cat. We have all agreed that this is the best choice."

Hope flared within Rainpaw's chest when she realized that Silverstar actually _sided_ with her. Spidergaze's tail lashed in annoyance before she sat down. There was no point in arguing when the leader's word was law.

"I say we give her a test!" Rainpaw's ears flattened when a dark gray tom with yellow eyes cried out. Silverstar's gaze flickered to the cat that had spoken. "Let her figure out where all of our dens are, and which warrior is which," the tom continued. "If she can memorize our names and den locations, than she is truly one of us."

The hope Rainpaw had felt earlier began to diminish. Silverstar looked at the tom thoughtfully as more cats began to agree with his idea. Heartbeats seemed to pass before she said anything else, and Rainpaw was beginning to wonder if she had changed her mind.

"Very well," Silverstar finally murmured. "If she can figure out which cat is which, and where the dens are, than she will become part of the Clan. She will have one day."

Rainpaw's tail drooped as she thought of how daunting that task was. Figuring out who was who was difficult enough. But she would need to find the dens and remember their location as well. Learning the caves of MoonClan was difficult to begin with.

She was about to give up when she felt a tail brush against her shoulder. She nearly leaped out of her fur when she saw Flowerspot standing behind her. The dappled tortoiseshell's eyes were dark with sympathy as she looked down at the smaller cat.

"I'll help you any way I can," she whispered. Rainpaw was about to thank her when she realized that the black and silver she-cat was watching from the back of the tunnel. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits before she disappeared deeper inside.

"Who's that?" Rainpaw asked in a low whisper.

"Nightfeather," Flowerspot sighed. "She's Silverstar's sister, and the Clan deputy."

_No wonder they get along so well_, Rainpaw thought as she tilted her head to one side. Nightfeather was easy enough to memorize. Her black fur mixed with silver was easy to distinguish. Rainpaw recognized Pinefrost because of his icy blue eyes. And Spidergaze had unusually dark fur, that Rainpaw guessed was stained with more than just mud and dirt.

"Does Nightfeather have any kits?" she asked after thinking of how it would be easier to figure out the rest of the Clan.

"Yes, Stormheart and Darkfang. Stormheart was the one who suggested this test." Flowerspot seemed surprised that Rainpaw would ask such a question. "And if you see a dark tabby with scars along his muzzle, that's Lizardtail," she added warily.

Rainpaw remembered seeing the FireClan medicine cat at the Gathering. He was so jumpy the last time she had seen him.

"Tawnywing is a light brown tabby, she's easily made out because of her fiery temper," Flowerspot went on. "Whitepelt is her brother; he's smaller than most of the cats in this Clan."

It didn't take long for Rainpaw to memorize most of their names. Flowerspot seemed so happy to name all of her Clanmates, her sister was Cinderlight, a ginger and white she-cat similar to Cinderfire. Owlsong and Beetlewing were her best friends, and the Clan's newest warriors. Once Rainpaw managed to memorize Flowerspot's Clanmates, it was off to explore the tunnels.

The tunnels were similar to the caves Rainpaw had grown up with. Her whiskers grazed against the cold ground as she followed Flowerspot.

"We usually follow each others scents so that we don't get lost," Flowerspot explained. "There are tunnels leading to all parts of the area, including one in StreamClan. That was how we were able to ambush Sandstar."

A sudden chill swept down Rainpaw's spine when she realized just how vast these tunnels were. Silverstar could have struck the other Clans at any time if she wanted to. But she had kept back all these moons, for some reason or another.

"And here is the nursery," Flowerspot purred when they reached a cozy looking den within the windy tunnels.

Surprise flared within Rainpaw's chest when she saw two queens in the nursery. One of them was nursing a pair of kits, while another had a swollen belly. Rainpaw recognized the nursing queen as Crispleaf, the she-cat Flowerspot had described. The second queen was Waspfang, a she-cat who's attitude matched her name.

"Who's the runt?" Waspfang sniffed when she realized that they weren't alone.

"Intruders!" A tiny silver-dark gray she-cat nearly leaped onto Rainpaw, but she was pushed aside by Crispleaf before she got the chance.

"No Hollowkit," Crispleaf snapped.

"This is our newest Clanmate, Rainpaw," Flowerspot purred when Smokekit gave her a curious sniff.

"I don't remember hearing Silverstar accept a new apprentice," Waspfang growled. "Since when has our _noble_ leader grown soft?"

Rainpaw's fur crawled with unease when she noticed how Waspfang had sneered at the end of her comment.

"I guess no one has told you the news," Flowerspot murmured in embarrassment. "Silverstar held a Clan meeting this morning, and decided that Rainpaw will be part of our Clan."

"Don't let her near my kits," Waspfang snarled.

The sudden venom in her voice made Rainpaw's eyes widen in shock. She took a step back while Flowerspot tilted her head to one side in confusion. Crispleaf simply shook her head and let her kits nurse once more.

"I think Waspfang just had a bad shrew," Flowerspot whispered under her breath.

Rainpaw couldn't help but purr in amusement at the she-cat's joke. She glanced over her shoulder one last time as Flowerspot led the way. She reminded herself not to put Waspfang in a bad mood. The last thing she wanted was to feel the sting of that queen's claws again.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

Rainpaw wasted no time in learning every inch of the tunnels FireClan used. According to Flowerspot, the Clan had used to camp in a large clearing surrounded by ancient oaks. But Silverstar had moved the camp after she became leader. Silverstar wanted to keep the element of surprise over her enemies.

One day had passed since Silverstar gave her the test. At least it felt like an entire day had passed. Rainpaw wasn't even sure how long she had spent in the tunnels. There was no light penetrating the dark tunnels, and no cat ever told her how long she had been underground.

Silverstar seemed impressed with Rainpaw's skills as she explained where the dens were, and which warrior was which. Nightfeather's lips were drawn back in a snarl when Rainpaw mentioned her as deputy. The black and silver tabby seemed more than unhappy that she was pointed out. Silverstar sat in the cave where the first meeting had been held. Rainpaw sat beside Flowerspot, while the rest of the Clan listened eagerly. Rainpaw had no doubts that they were hoping for an execution.

"You have learned quickly, young one," Silverstar purred. "An intelligent apprentice is just what we need in this Clan." Her eyes flashed towards the group of apprentices watching from the back of the crowd. Rainpaw noticed with a slight grin that their ears were flattened submissively. "You have passed the test, and so I trust Flowerspot to train you into a fine warrior that FireClan can be proud of."

Flowerspot's eyes gleamed with pride when she touched noses with Rainpaw. Rainpaw looked at her new mentor doubtfully before dipping her head. She was thankful that Silverstar didn't decide to kill her. But her heart lay in MoonClan, where her mother and father were.

_How could I face them in battle_? she wondered fearfully. Would they ever forgive her?

"That MoonClan stench is gonna fill these tunnels for moons," Marshpelt, one of the elders, grumbled.

"I'll wash my scent in the stream," Rainpaw promised. Truthfully she would have rather kept her scent. But she knew that it was a sign of loyalty to accept changes.

"We'll start training right away," Flowerspot meowed when the meeting ended.

She led the way out of the tunnels, and piercing daylight nearly blinded Rainpaw. Her eyes widened in shock when she found herself blinking against the harsh light. Flowerspot stopped for a few heartbeats to let the apprentice adjust.

"How long have I been in there?" Rainpaw asked when she finally stopped blinking.

"At least four days," Flowerspot murmured sympathetically. "It takes a while for us to get used to the brightness as well. We do most of our hunting at night."

That made sense. Rainpaw could imagine how a blinded warrior would miss catching a juicy mouse or vole. The tunnels reminded her of MoonClan's cave. But even in the cave there was still a little bit of light. The tunnels were just an inky darkness that seemed to swallow her up.

Flowerspot wasted no time in leading Rainpaw to a smaller clearing that was covered in sand. Rainpaw could see the pawprints of apprentices and mentors that were here earlier. She looked back up at Flowerspot, whose tail brushed against the sand.

"Right, why don't we start with showing me what you already know?" Flowerspot asked.

Rainpaw gave a slight nod, though she wasn't sure if showing Flowerspot a MoonClan move was a good idea. She would only show Flowerspot the most basic moves that any other apprentice would know. With a flick of her tail she bounded forward and managed to smack Flowerspot in the muzzle with her paws.

She jumped out of the way to avoid getting swatted like an insect. Flowerspot was watching her in amusement as Rainpaw struggled to keep up. She managed to launch herself at the older cat, but not without getting pinned to the ground in the process.

They continued throughout most of the day like that. Rainpaw had gotten pinned down three times before finally giving up. She let her shoulders go limp and closed her eyes. After hearing Flowerspot's mew of confusion, her eyes suddenly flashed open and she sprang up, nearly batting Flowerpot in the nose.

"That's about all I've been taught so far," Rainpaw admitted after catching her breath.

"Seems like I have my work cut out for me," Flowerspot murmured with a shake of her head. "Let me show you how a FireClan cat does it."

With those words she dropped to a crouch and stared anything but Rainpaw. Rainpaw's whiskers twitched with annoyance when she recognized the move. Flowerspot was trying to make it look like she wasn't aiming for her apprentice.

Rainpaw jumped aside just as Flowerspot sprang. But to Rainpaw's surprise, Flowerspot had landed almost on top of her, using her front paws to hold her down. Rainpaw stared at Flowerspot in disbelief when the brown and white she-cat released her.

"We've learned how to surprise the enemy by doing something unexpected," Flowerspot explained. "That's how we win most of our battles."

Rainpaw struggled back to her paws and stared down at the ground. This would be good information if she was still part of MoonClan. But she had to keep her promise, not just for her sake but for the kits Silverstar had nearly killed. And for her own Clanmates. She was sure that Silverstar would have done the same thing to Redstar sooner or later.

_I did the right thing_, she kept telling herself.

. . .

Shame clawed at Shadepelt's heart as he stared at Featherstorm. She had been horrified to hear the rescue story Cinderfire had given the Clan. Sandstar's kits had been safely returned to their rightful mother, but at the cost of losing Rainpaw.

_Rainpaw could be dead because of me_, he thought guiltily. A shudder coursed down his spine as he thought of what Silverstar would do to her.

"There was nothing we could do," Cinderfire murmured as she pressed against her brother. Shadepelt looked down at his paws.

That wasn't true. He shouldn't have such a close bond with Frostwing to begin with. But every time he thought of her his fur crawled. Frostwing was beautiful and caring. He knew that she would make a good mother when that time came.

"I need to go make dirt," he muttered. Cinderfire stared at him in surprise, but she knew better than to stop him.

They may have been siblings, but he could easily put his sister in her place. Most cats thought he was too quiet and soft spoken to make much of a good warrior. But Cinderfire knew all too well how good he was at fighting. Part of her torn ear was proof of that.

Shadepelt remembered the secret exit Rainpaw had found a few days ago. He tried not to use it as much out of fear that it would be discovered by the others. Cinderfire had once caught him sneaking around the area. He managed to shake her off at that point, but he knew she wouldn't be so easy to get rid of again.

He quickly made his way through the tunnel, eager to get away from camp. It was night out, the time he usually met with Frostwing. He knew that she would be waiting at the border. Every quarter moon they met, or when they had the chance.

His eyes scanned the rocky walls before he pushed his way through the hole. A few pebbles clattered against the stone, and he looked over his shoulder warily afterwords. Any keen hunter would know that something was up. But thankfully the Clan seemed oblivious to the noise.

With a sigh of relief he jumped out of the tunnel and bounded down the pile of boulders. The moon was already high in the sky by the time he reached the StreamClan border. He wasn't surprised to see Frostwing waiting there. She was crouched under a bush as she waited for his return.

"Thank StarClan you're here!" she purred when he made his presence known. She leaped out of the bushes and nearly tackled him before rubbing her muzzle against his.

"Did you think I wouldn't show up?" Shadepelt sounded astonished and disappointed that she would ever think of such a thing.

"I thought you would be worried about your own Clanmate," she murmured.

Shadepelt sighed when she padded away. He rolled back to his paws and met her gaze.

"Rainpaw knows the risks she took," he whispered. "But it _is_ my fault she was captured. If I could go in her place, I would."

"Would you really make that choice?" Frostwing was staring at him seriously now, and a suddenly chill swept down his spine.

_No, I couldn't_, he realized.

"Frostwing, I love you too much to do something like that," he meowed.

Frostwing suddenly pressed against him, and at that moment everything felt right.

"I know," she purred. "I wasn't going to tell you now, but Beechnose said that I'm expecting kits."

Her words made the fur along Shadepelt's spine bristle. Expecting kits? He stared at her in shock as she waited for his response.

"I... you weren't going to tell me?" he stammered.

Frostwing began kneading the ground with her paws anxiously. "I wasn't sure how you would react," she admitted. "I thought you might be afraid or angry."

Shadepelt couldn't help but purr when he realized that Frostwing was just worried. He licked the back of her ear affectionately.

"Our kits will be beautiful," he whispered.

Their tails twined together, and for a moment Shadepelt had almost forgotten about his worry over his Clanmate. But than he was reminded of what Rainpaw had done to save the kits. With a sigh of defeat he pulled back. Frostwing gave him a look of confusion before she guessed what was on his mind.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow," she promised. "Maybe we can think of how you can save her."

Her amber eyes gleamed before she turned and bounded back into her territory. Shadepelt watched her until she disappeared from view. With a sigh of frustration he realized that she was right. He couldn't be happy until he knew that Rainpaw was safe. And the only way to do that was by rescuing her.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

Learning the ways of FireClan wasn't nearly as difficult as Rainpaw expected. She found herself enjoying life in the tunnels as she continued her apprenticeship. Silverstar was pleased with her progress, and would often watch the battle training. Flowerspot had said that Silverstar wanted to know which apprentice needed work. The more she knew, the stronger the Clan would get.

Now Rainpaw sat with the other apprentices, listening as they told stories of the recent battles they'd fought in. Russetpaw had already fought in three battles, and she was proud to announce that she would likely become a warrior soon. Dawnpaw, Russetpaw's sister, wasn't too sure. Even though she was Nightfeather's apprentice the odds of becoming a warrior were slim. Nightfeather wasn't impressed with her progress, and she let every cat in the Clan know.

"Silverstar's been spending a lot of time with the outsider," Blackpaw growled when they were finished sharing stories. "I'm surprised she hasn't made you deputy yet."

Rainpaw's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she listened to the black tom. Blackpaw had an annoying habit of making everyone feel unimportant. His attitude towards her hadn't improved since she joined the Clan, but Rainpaw understood why.

"You're not jealous of her, are you?" Flamepaw sneered. Rainpaw glanced at her thankfully before looking calmly at Blackpaw. Getting angry wasn't the best idea. Blackpaw would know that he'd hit a sore spot. And from the scowl he'd created, he was angry with Flamepaw as well. "Silverstar is doing her job as Clan leader, you should be thankful she hasn't thrown you into the pit for losing so much prey!"

Blackpaw cringed and glared at Flamepaw when she finished speaking. Amusement coursed through Rainpaw as she remembered what he had done a few days ago. The dumb furball had left his prey unburied near a stream, where other predators came to drink. And of course when he'd returned from a failed hunting trip, Silverstar cuffed him over the ears.

"Not like it's my fault," he snorted. "I would've gotten that prey back had _someone_ been watching it."

"I was hunting too you mousebrain!" Russetpaw hissed. "You're nothing but a stuck-up furball!" Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as she glared at him.

Rainpaw held back a smirk as she watched Blackpaw whirl around and leave the den. They were arguing like old friends. In a way they reminded Rainpaw of her life in MoonClan. Goldenpaw, Flarepaw and Applepaw were constantly arguing with one another, but they cared deeply about each other.

"There's going to be a Gathering tomorrow night," Flamepaw murmured. "I wonder who will be going."

_I doubt Silverstar would let me go_, Rainpaw thought. She longed to see her old Clanmates again. She wondered how Willowflame's kits were doing. Or whether or not Shadepelt had told the Clan about his love for Frostwing.

That was why Silverstar wouldn't let her go. Memories of her old Clan would continue haunting her. In order to keep them safe she had joined FireClan willingly. She knew the costs of joining an enemy Clan, and yet she did so anyways.

. . .

"She would have made a good warrior." Shadepelt's ears flattened when he heard Oakpelt speaking to Ashcloud. The medicine cat was sitting near the fresh-kill pile while they spoke. Shadepelt sat further away, but he could hear Oakpelt loud and clear.

"There's still a chance that she is alive," Ashcloud retorted. "I haven't seen her in StarClan's forest as of yet."

_The Clan thinks that she's dead_! Shadepelt realized with horror. _They wouldn't be thinking that if it wasn't for me_, he added guiltily.

Yet again he'd messed up. Because of him a Clanmate could be dead. And what made it worse was that he kept on visiting Frostwing. Especially now that she was expecting kits. The fact that he was about to become a father sounded strange.

"Shadepelt, you're twitching again." His whiskers twitched with anxiety when Cinderfire approached him. The smoky gray she-cat was eying him calmly as she watched his reaction. "You know, this whole thing wouldn't have happened if you'd thought it through," she added in a whisper.

"She knew the risks she was taking," he muttered. He tried telling himself this since his last conversation with Cinderfire. His sister was always trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. But now she made it sound like it was.

"Why don't we go hunting? It'll take your mind off of this," she suggested after noticing the worried look he gave her.

Reluctantly Shadepelt couldn't help but agree. Since Cinderfire had discovered his love for Frostwing she had been distant. It would be nice for things to go back to normal. Like when they were kits and he would constantly play jokes on her.

He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of those memories. Cinderfire had always been eager to prove herself. And now that they were warriors she was even bossier than before. If that were even possible. Shadepelt doubted she would ever change unless something happened to her, and that was the last thing he wanted.

The dark gray tom followed Cinderfire through the undergrowth as she led the way. Mice and rabbits liked to hide in the tall grass. He knew from experience that the grass made it difficult to hunt. The grass could some times brush against his whiskers and give him away.

"Shadepelt, we need to talk." Shadepelt froze when Cinderfire spoke up. Normally they would split up to make hunting easier. But Cinderfire's eyes had a strange glow to them as she met his gaze. "You're letting yourself get distracted by her," Cinderfire suddenly meowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he retorted. His claws unsheathed as he thought of Frostwing again.

"You're doing it now," Cinderfire spat. "She's nothing but a distraction to you, and worse, it's against the warrior code. The only reason I haven't reported you is because you're my brother, but these meetings have to stop."

Shadepelt's ears flattened when he realized that she was telling the truth. Cinderfire's tail flicked from side to side as she remained focused on him. He knew that she wouldn't let this end until he came up with a decision. And his mind was already made up.

"Cinderfire, you're my sister and I love you dearly. But don't make me choose between my love and my Clan," he pleaded. "I know I've made mistakes in the past, but this isn't one."

"What ever choice you make, it's not going to be the right one," she hissed.

A sigh of frustration escaped from Shadepelt's lungs when she disappeared into the tall grass. He knew that she was right. Either choice would hurt the Clan or Frostwing. Choosing between them was almost impossible. Cinderfire was right. He was torn between his loyalty to the Clan and Frostwing. But he also knew that he couldn't choose between them. And he also knew that no matter what his sister said, he wouldn't stop meeting with Frostwing.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16

There was a Gathering tonight. Rainpaw watched as cats began to gather around the center chamber where Silverstar held meetings. She knew that she wouldn't be chosen to go. It only made sense that Silverstar would want to keep her here as a test of loyalty. Flowerspot sat by herself while the Clan gathered. She was treated like an outcast in the Clan, not really finding a place to belong. Rainpaw had noticed how much abuse Flowerspot endured from Nightfeather and her gang of followers.

_How can any cat endure so much abuse_? she wondered. It didn't seem right that they could get away with it. Yet there she sat, ignoring the taunts or glares she received from her own Clanmates. Flowerspot was a strong warrior, one that would make a good leader if that chance ever came. Rainpaw doubted that Silverstar would ever give Flowerspot a chance to become deputy, and Nightfeather wasn't likely to die any time soon.

"I have chosen which cats will be going to the Gathering tonight," Silverstar began as the Clan gathered. "Spidergaze, Cinderlight, Pinefrost, Stormheart and Flowerspot will be going. I trust you all to keep quiet about our plans. No cat is to say a word about the tunnels or what has happened to Sandstar's kits." Her eyes flashed with malice, and a shudder coursed down Rainpaw's spine. She had a feeling that Silverstar was far from finished with the StreamClan leader.

Rainpaw was about to turn and leave when she was approached by Flowerspot. The dappled tortoiseshell looked more amused than ever when Rainpaw tilted her head to one side. "You're my apprentice, you must go with me," she purred. Rainpaw stared at Flowerspot in disbelief, but Flowerspot continued, "Normally Silverstar would refuse, but she has no power over me. Besides, you deserve to see your old Clanmates again."

Her belly twisted with grief as she thought of her old Clan. She knew the risks of joining an enemy Clan. Old friends she would have to face in battles would become enemies. But Rainpaw reminded herself that she wouldn't stay in FireClan forever. The only reason she had agreed to join was to save Sandstar's kits. As long as Silverstar was alive she couldn't return to MoonClan. "Thank you Flowerspot," she finally murmured. "You don't know what this means to me." She dipped her head gratefully as the other apprentices gathered near the tunnel's entrance.

The tortoiseshell was still grinning when she stood beside Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw blinked in surprise when she realized that _Rainpaw_ of all cats was going.

"Did I miss something?" she whispered.

"I guess I'm allowed to go," Rainpaw replied in a shrug. Dawnpaw simply flicked her tail before nodding in agreement. Rainpaw was thankful she didn't question her further.

Once the Clan was ready Silverstar led the way to where the Gatherings were held. The Ancient Oak towered above them as Silverstar bounded ahead. Pale moonlight bleached her fur white as she made a run to where the leaders normally sat. Rainpaw wasn't surprised to see that MoonClan had arrived early. The familiar scent filled her lungs, and longing tugged at her heart. She wondered what her old Clanmates would say if they recognized her.

"You worried?" Rainpaw barely heard the content sneer in Russetpaw's voice. Even though they got along in the Clan, Rainpaw knew she was waiting for her to slip up. "Don't worry, they'll all be dead soon if they don't agree with Silverstar's plan." The purr in Russetpaw's voice made Rainpaw's stomach clench. "I'm surprised she's let you live as long as she has."

Rainpaw tried to ignore Russetpaw's taunt as she followed the rest of the Clan into the clearing. She wasn't surprised to receive stares of astonishment when she padded alongside Dawnpaw. She tried to keep her head up high. She remembered what her mother once said - don't let them intimidate her - and she was doing just that. That was until she recognized Featherstorm among the crowd of warriors. Her mother's eyes widened in shock when she recognized her.

"Rainpaw?" Her voice was loud with shock when she bounded over. Dawnpaw stiffened when Featherstorm touched noses with Rainpaw, who didn't return the warm greeting. "We all thought you had been killed! Just wait until Berryfur hears about this!" Featherstorm pulled back when she noticed how close Rainpaw was to Dawnpaw. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that something was wrong. "You're with _them_ now?" she demanded.

"Excuse me?" Dawnpaw countered in a hiss.

"Mother, I'm no longer part of MoonClan," Rainpaw replied as calmly as she could. Even now she could feel her legs beginning to tremble with grief. "It's for the best I stay where I belong." She stepped back and stared down at the ground, trying to hide her shame.

"You belong in MoonClan, where you have kin and friends!" Featherstorm retorted. Her tail was lashing from side to side, and Rainpaw could tell she was trying to control her temper. "Don't make a decision that you will likely regret."

Rainpaw simply ignored her mother and followed Dawnpaw back to where the other apprentice's were sitting. She could almost _feel_ Featherstorm's hurt gaze burning through her.

_StarClan, am I making the right choice_? she wondered as she looked up at the moon. She had turned her back on her mother. And she was about to turn her back on her old Clan.

What Rainpaw saw next made a knot form in her throat. Sitting among the other apprentices was her own brother, Bluepaw. Ashcloud must have let him chat with the other apprentices until another Clan arrived. Rainpaw tried not to look up as Dawnpaw sat down beside Russetpaw.

"I should get going," Bluepaw announced when she sat down beside Dawnpaw. Rainpaw finally looked up to see sorrow within his yellow eyes. She knew he felt like she was betraying him. And she knew that he was right to feel that way.

Rainpaw wished she could tell him that she was sorry. She wished that she could tell him what was going on. Why she had chosen to take Sandstar's kits place. But anything she said now would look bad in the eyes of Silverstar or any of her followers.

It didn't take long for Sandstar to return with his Clan behind him. Rainpaw watched with interest as she noticed that Bramblemist, the Clan's deputy, wasn't among them. Sandstar's expression was filled with hope as he jumped onto the Ancient Oak beside Redstar.

"I would like to begin the Gathering tonight," he announced as the rest of his Clan filed into the clearing. None of the leaders argued with his choice, much to Rainpaw's surprise. Even Silverstar seemed to back down as he stood up to address the Clans. "I am happy to announce that my kits have made a full recovery, no thanks to you." He shot a glare at Silverstar, who simply remained silent throughout the speech. Rainpaw's ears flattened as she heard whispers spread throughout the clearing. No cat had known about Silverstar's plan until now. "And Bramblemist has retired to the elder's den, and she will be missed as our deputy. Mudnose is now our deputy."

Curiosity coursed through Rainpaw as she strained to see the new StreamClan deputy. She was surprised to see how small the tom was, and how young he was. He looked like he had just received his warrior name, yet the glares he sent back showed he'd expected this reaction. Rainpaw simply shrugged and wondered what really happened to Bramblemist. She had been fairly young the last time Rainpaw had seen her. It didn't take long for Redstar to speak up next. By now most cats were staring at Sandstar in surprise rather than sympathy.

"You are holding one of our apprentices captive, Silverstar," Redstar hissed when he turned to glare at Silverstar.

"Really?" Silverstar's voice came out as a purr. Rainpaw tried to hide herself when the FireClan leader simply smirked. "She joined us willingly," she simply replied.

"What?" Rainpaw winced when she recognized her father's voice. Berryfur sounded angrier than she could have imagined. "That's mousebrained! No cat would ever willingly join an enemy Clan!"

"Hold your tongue!" Nightfeather spat. She stood up and glared at the gray and white tom. Rainpaw felt her stomach churn with anxiety as more cats began to argue.

"Is this true?" Redstar's eyes narrowed as he watched Silverstar nod.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she asked in a smooth voice.

Rainpaw flinched when she felt the eyes of every cat on her. She knew there was no point in hiding now. The only thing she could do was hold her head high and hope for the best. Redstar stared at her in disbelief when he realized that Silverstar was telling the truth.

"If this is the path you wish to take, than I will not argue." Rainpaw could barely make out the words Redstar had said, but she could see the defeat in his eyes.

"I shall speak next," Silverstar meowed once a deathly silence filled the clearing. "FireClan is thriving now! And we will continue thriving as we always have." There was a glimmer in her eyes, something that caught Rainpaw's attention. The meaning of her words sent shivers down Rainpaw's spine. She knew exactly where Silverstar was going with this. And it would only lead to disaster in the end for the other Clans.

Unease seemed to ripple through the crowd as Silverstar finished speaking. She jumped off of her branch and joined Nightfeather nearby. Rainpaw exchanged a worried look with Dawnpaw before padding after them. What ever hidden threats Silverstar just made, the Clans were in for dangerous times. And Rainpaw knew the only way to keep them from happening was by stopping Silverstar once and for all.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17

Rainpaw managed to dodge yet another blow dealt by Flowerspot. They were in the training cave while they waited for Silverstar's order.

A day had passed since the horrible Gathering. Rainpaw was still recovering from the shock of turning her back on her old Clanmates. She could picture the look of disbelief on her mother's face. Betrayal was written all over Bluepaw's face when she looked at him. And Berryfur... she was pretty sure her father would never forgive her. She didn't even bother looking at Redstar during the Gathering. Her old mentor was probably feeling the same way as her family for all she knew.

"You're not concentrating enough!" Flowerspot meowed when she pinned Rainpaw to the ground. "The Gathering's on your mind, isn't it?" Flowerspot suddenly released her grip as Rainpaw began struggling. She sat back and looked at Rainpaw sympathetically when the apprentice sighed in frustration. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rainpaw nearly forgot that Flowerspot wasn't chosen to go. For some reason Silverstar had let her go instead of her own mentor.

"I saw my old Clanmates," Rainpaw murmured. Flowerspot nodded in understanding as Rainpaw went on, "You should've seen their faces! I wish this whole thing would never have happened. They all hate me now." She looked away, feeling angrier than ever with herself than Flowerspot.

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard," Flowerspot replied. "I don't know what that's like, but I can believe you."

"It's not your fault." Rainpaw looked away after realizing that she shouldn't feel sorry for herself. "Sometimes life is just hard."

Flowerspot nodded in agreement and stood up. "Let's get going before another mentor returns," she said.

Rainpaw glanced nervously over her shoulder, suddenly aware that training alongside other apprentices would make her look weak. Flowerspot never really fit in with her Clanmates. Rainpaw understood that from the start.

Hesitantly she followed Flowerspot towards the cave where the apprentices slept. Clan meetings were held in the largest cave where a shaft of sunlight peered through. Rainpaw spotted Silverstar speaking to Nightfeather, whose green eyes were narrowed into tiny slits.

"Flowerspot, Rainpaw, I need to speak with you." Fear coursed through Rainpaw when Silverstar called their names. She turned to see that the FireClan leader was looking right at her. She exchanged a fearful look with Flowerspot before approaching Silverstar. "You have done well these past few days," Silverstar meowed as Nightfeather rose to her paws. "And your reaction at the Gathering was most... intriguing. Do you have any regret joining FireClan?"

"I have no regret saving those kits," Rainpaw replied. She tried to keep her voice steady as she held Silverstar's gaze. "What I did was to protect the other Clans from harm."

She knew that saying she would protect her old Clan from harm would sound wrong. Silverstar seemed to notice her hesitation and flicked her tail in amusement. "Oh my little apprentice, how wrong you are about the future," she purred. "Soon we will rule all of the valley, and no cat will stand in our way."

Rainpaw looked at Silverstar in surprise. She held back the urge to yowl that they had made a deal. This was Silverstar after all. Perhaps Silverstar had planned this all along, and knew full well that Rainpaw couldn't fight back without getting herself killed or Flowerspot.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Rainpaw asked after swallowing the bile that rose in her throat.

"By using you as bait, of course," Nightfeather replied.

"What?" Rainpaw's question came out in a squeak, causing Nightfeather and Silverstar to exchange a surprised look.

"Redstar will surrender his Clan willingly when your life is put on the line," Silverstar explained.

Dread washed over Rainpaw when she realized that Silverstar was right. Redstar would willingly give up his territory just for one cat. Silverstar had already done the same thing to Sandstar when she stole his kits. And she was going to do the same to MoonClan.

. . .

"We need more watermint." Bluepaw closed his eyes when Ashcloud spoke up. The medicine cat was nosing through the pile of herbs they had collected earlier that morning.

Greenleaf was in full swing, and every cat felt the full brunt of the heat. Thankfully the caves were always cool, and pools of water formed when the creeks outside were dried out by sunlight. Bluepaw made a point to search for watermint after they were finished sorting through the pile.

Ashcloud was careful not to mention what had happened at the Gathering last night. Bluepaw could still remember the pain and shock he had felt when he saw his sister again. Rainpaw was different somehow, as if being part of FireClan had changed her. She wasn't the sister he had grown up to love and care about.

"Bluepaw, I know that you are upset about your sister," Ashcloud suddenly meowed. Bluepaw's ears flattened at the mention of his sister, but he kept a straight face. "But in times like these we need to move on and think of what is best for the Clan."

"I know," Bluepaw muttered. "It's just... hard. Knowing that she's in an enemy Clan."

"Medicine cats have no enemies," Ashcloud retorted. "Now why don't you go and find out if there is any watermint left by the streams? Make yourself useful."

With a roll of his eyes Bluepaw did as he was told. Arguing wouldn't get them anywhere, and Ashcloud was in a bad enough mood.

Bluepaw wasted no time in finding who he could take with him. Shadepelt was almost always sneaking off somewhere, but for once he was in camp. Cinderfire was making a point to keep an eye on him while he stuffed himself with fresh-kill. Bluepaw tried to keep his cool when he approached the older warrior.

"Shadepelt, can you come with me to keep guard while I gather watermint?" he asked.

The gray tabby looked at him in surprise before nodding. Cinderfire looked more annoyed than usual when he pushed aside the half-eaten squirrel he had picked from the fresh-kill pile. Bluepaw looked at her apologetically before leading the way out of camp.

An awkward silence seemed to fill the air as Bluepaw reached the stream where watermint grew near. Shadepelt sat down and began washing his whiskers while Bluepaw gathered what he could.

"So... how are you enjoying your life as a medicine cat?" Shadepelt managed to ask when Bluepaw sorted through the best stocks. Bluepaw looked at him in surprise when he noticed that Shadepelt was only trying to break the awkwardness.

"I'm not a medicine cat_ yet_," Bluepaw replied. "I still have so much to learn."

"It must be hard, having to figure out all of the different herbs and prophecies," Shadepelt went on as if the subject bored him. "Plus you can never have a mate."

Bluepaw flinched when Shadepelt whispered the last part. True he would never have a mate, but none of the she-cats in the Clan had ever showed any interest in him. Besides, it wasn't something other cats usually cared about.

"Some things are worth giving up," he meowed. "Besides, keeping the Clan safe is more important to me than anything else."

Bluepaw didn't miss the look of regret in Shadepelt's eyes. The tom was hiding something - Bluepaw could see that now. That was why Cinderfire spent as much time with his as possible. She was making sure he didn't get into any trouble.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when Shadepelt looked away.

"You would claw my ears off if I told you the truth," Shadepelt sighed under his breath. This time Bluepaw leaned forward, more determined than ever to find out what was going on.

"I won't tell anyone," he promised.

Shadepelt looked at him seriously this time, and finally sighed in frustration.

"A she-cat from another Clan is expecting kits," he rasped. Bluepaw tilted his head to one side.

_Well that was kind of obvious wasn't it_? he thought with a roll of his eyes. Shadepelt seemed to notice the annoyed look and took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's expecting _my_ kits," he added.

Bluepaw felt his stomach lurch with shock. "Does anyone else know about this?" he asked in a whisper.

"Rainpaw knew... and Cinderfire knows," Shadepelt explained. "Bluepaw, I don't know what to do! I love Frostwing so much, I don't know how long I can keep this secret!"

The desperation in his voice sent waves of pity and anger threw Bluepaw. He already knew the answer to that question, but Shadepelt would refuse to listen if he told him the truth. If Sandstar knew who the father of Frostwing's kits were, he would likely have them killed.

"How long has she been pregnant?" he asked.

"Two moons," Shadepelt replied.

"Shadepelt, I don't know what to say," Bluepaw murmured. "From what it sounds like, you've already got a handle on things."

"But I've never experienced anything like this, and what if StarClan decides to punish us some way?" Shadepelt fretted.

"Nothing can be done until the kits arrive," Bluepaw meowed stubbornly. "_You_ chose to see her, and now _you_ have to face the consequences."

He wouldn't tell anyone Shadepelt's secret. Frostwing's kits were in danger already because of who the father was. He picked up the watermint and padded back towards the cave, eager to get away from the worried soon-to-be father.

_This is your fault_, _Shadepelt_, he thought angrily._ If those kits die it's because you did something foolish_.

He kept telling himself this, even though in his heart he knew it was wrong. Innocent kits were going to die if something wasn't done. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing while Frostwing's kits suffered the ultimate punishment. Not if he could do something to help them.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18

"Time to wake up." Dread washed over Rainpaw when she lifted her muzzle.

Today was the day. Or tonight was the night. She wasn't sure whether or not it was night or day. Silverstar had placed her back in the prison after deciding that she would be used as bait. No matter what Flowerspot said, Silverstar wouldn't listen to reason.

Waking her up was Dawnpaw, but the apprentice didn't have the same friendly attitude she had the day before. It was like they were just meeting all over again. The look of anger in Dawnpaw's eyes was obvious as Rainpaw pushed her way through the bones.

"What time is it?" Rainpaw asked after shaking off her achy legs. She slept in the farthest corner of the cave, the only part of the ground that wasn't covered in bones.

"It's night," Dawnpaw muttered. "We're leaving now."

She flicked her tail and bounded off towards the tunnel where Clan meetings were held. Rainpaw thought of turning around to flee, but than she realized that there were likely guards posted by the entrance. Plus Flowerspot would likely be killed as well for helping her.

Moons seemed to pass before Rainpaw reached the tunnel where Silverstar was waiting. Nightfeather sat at her side, along with the rest of the Clan. Only Flowerspot was nowhere to be seen. Rainpaw's ears flattened as she wondered where her friend was.

"Cats of FireClan," Silverstar began as a silence filled the cave. "The time for triumph is at paw. MoonClan's territory will be ours, and soon we will have enough hunting grounds to feed everyone!" Yowls of triumph followed her words, and shivers of fear ran down Rainpaw's spine. "We leave now!" Her cry was swept out by the yowls of encouragement by her Clanmates. Only Rainpaw remained crouched to the ground as one by one they filed through the tunnels.

She was last to leave, following Dawnpaw and Russetpaw. All of the apprentices were going to show their support towards Silverstar. Rainpaw wondered how many of them would die in this pointless battle. This wasn't a show of strength or to see who would win the territory. This was going to end in a bloodbath.

_And it's all my fault_, she added silently. The Clan was moving at a swift pace, and it was difficult for her to keep up. Silverstar seemed determined to reach MoonClan's territory before sunrise. And it all made sense to Rainpaw. The Clan would be vulnerable at night. Only one or two guards would be posted at the camp's entrance.

Finally they had passed over the scent markers, and Rainpaw's fur stood on end with unease when they reached the cave. The entrance was like an open jaw. Teeth protruded from the top, and on the bottom there were fangs on either side. For some reason the cave looked more menacing than usual. And than the yowl of alarm sounded soon after Silverstar flicked her tail. Spidergaze and Whitepelt were the first to approach the cave, followed by Darkfang and Cinderlight.

"Intruders!" Rainpaw flinched when she recognized Hawkclaw's voice. The golden brown tabby's screech would have alerted the whole Clan, had he not been cut short. Again Rainpaw cringed when she heard the sound of claws ripping through fur. She peered over the bushes the rest of the Clan hid in and held back a horrified scream.

Hawkclaw was dead. Whitepelt was standing over his body, eyes gleaming with annoyance as he looked down at the torn wound on his neck. Spidergaze, Darkfang and Cinderlight were standing nearby with their tails lashing irritably. A shudder coursed down Rainpaw's spine when she realized that this was only the beginning of the battle.

"Go now," Silverstar hissed when she leaped out of the bushes. The four cats nodded and bounded into the cave. Rainpaw waited for the cries of shock that would follow. It felt like moons had passed before the yowls of surprise followed. She tried to block out the noise as more cats filed into the cave. Silverstar was waiting until the Clan was weakened enough. As suddenly as the battle had started, Silverstar made her way into the cave. Nightfeather dragged Rainpaw along until they reached the main cave. "You see what happens when you defy me?" Silverstar sneered when she looked down at Rainpaw.

Horror coursed through Rainpaw as she saw the carnage of the fight. Several cats were limping or laying on the ground, bleeding from heavily inflicted wounds. Plumtail was laying on the ground nearby, her eyes staring at nothing as the life drained out of her.

"Silverstar, what is the meaning of this?" Redstar's yowl sounded from somewhere nearby. Rainpaw tore her eyes away from Plumtail's body and spotted him pinned to the Rockmound where ceremonies were held. Stormheart had one paw on his throat as he glared at the MoonClan leader.

"Why Redstar, we have come to a crossroad." Silverstar's purr held an icy tone to it, sending a shudder down Rainpaw's spine. "I am willing to pull back if you will grant me access to your territory, and you step down as leader of this Clan." Yowls of outrage followed her words, and Silverstar's claws unsheathed. Rainpaw flinched when Silverstar pressed her to the ground with one claw across her neck. "This apprentice will be killed if you do not negotiate with me," she added coldly.

"You are a cruel and heartless leader, Silverstar," Redstar snarled. His eyes darkened when Rainpaw looked at him. She felt helpless under Silverstar's claws. This wasn't what should have happened. She had joined FireClan to keep Silverstar from attacking the other Clans. "I... I will agree with your terms," he suddenly murmured.

Almost at once the Clan jumped at his decision. Rainpaw would have agreed that it was a mousebrained choice. But under the circumstance she didn't have much of a choice. Redstar's eyes flashed with anger when he looked at the cats that were able to stand.

"You can't be serious, Redstar!" Nettlepelt spat. "We have lived off of MoonClan's territory for generations!"

"Think about what you are doing." That was Oakpelt's voice. The MoonClan deputy was staring at his leader in disbelief. "The Redstar I grew up with would never have agreed to this blasphemy."

"Enough!" Redstar's yowl sounded like thunder as it bounced off of the cave walls. "My decision is final. Silverstar, release my apprentice now!"

Rainpaw wished she could claw off the smirk on Silverstar's face. The silver she-cat did as she was told and released her grip on Rainpaw. Relief washed over Rainpaw's shoulders, but it was quickly swept away by the dread that Redstar had made up his mind. After so many moons of fighting against Silverstar's rule, and now he was joining her.

_And it's all my fault_, Rainpaw reminded herself. That realization only just dawned on her. None of this would have happened had she not followed Shadepelt and Frostwing to rescue Sandstar's kits. Almost like a vicious cycle she was the reason behind MoonClan's downfall.

"Let us talk inside your den," Silverstar purred. "There we can decide what to do."

Redstar dipped his head and led her to the cave where he slept. Rainpaw could only watch as they were swallowed by darkness. This was the beginning of the end. MoonClan's reign had come to an end.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**To StarWingProduct: You're more than welcome to make this into an animated series. Just make sure you provide a link to the story if you do, and thanks for the review!**

**To everyone else: Thanks for your reviews, they're really helpful! This story will likely be thirty chapters long depending on how much of my ideas can get written. I already have the main plot down, but there are several subplots going on, such as Frost x Shade and a few other shippings I'd like to go over. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19

The battle was over. Silverstar and Nightfeather were standing beside Redstar while Oakpelt, Berryfur and Featherstorm glared at them. Cloverfang and Nettlepelt looked like they were badly injured in the battle. Cloverfang was leaning against Hazelfrost's shoulder while they glared at Silverstar as well.

"Silverstar, you must release my apprentice now," Redstar rasped after staggering to his paws. His eyes gleamed with anger when he looked at Silverstar, and Rainpaw could tell he was struggling to control his temper. "She is of no use to you now."

"I don't think so," Nightfeather purred. "You will do as we say as long as she remains our prisoner. And if you refuse, we will simply kill her." Rainpaw's fur crawled with unease when Redstar's lips curled with outrage.

"She will stay as a FireClan cat," Silverstar added. Her voice was cold as she gave Nightfeather an odd look. "She will be a messenger, relaying information between the two Clans. And if you refuse to give out any real information, than I will kill her." She glared at Rainpaw, whose ears flattened in response.

Redstar looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. For once Rainpaw kept her mouth shut. At least she could see her old Clanmates again. Maybe this was the best way of coping with Silverstar's rule. Maybe they could work together to put an end to the FireClan leader's reign.

Once the decisions were made, Silverstar posted guards by the camp's entrance. Nightfeather was to stay in camp and keep an eye on things while her sister went off to rule FireClan. Rainpaw was left with Nightfeather while Silverstar went on discussing what they would do next.

"My kit!" Rainpaw cringed when she heard Featherstorm's yowl. Nightfeather wasn't really paying attention as she washed the blood off of her claws. Featherstorm bounded towards them until she nearly tackled Rainpaw to the ground. "Oh I've missed you so much," Featherstorm meowed when she gave her daughter frantic licks.

"I'm not a kit anymore," Rainpaw purred as she nuzzled her mother affectionately.

She was glad she could see Featherstorm again. Berryfur was watching as he sat beside Oakpelt. She knew that he was still angry with the decision she had made to join FireClan. But in Rainpaw's mind it had been the right choice at the time.

"You will always be my kit," Featherstorm murmured.

Heat rushed to Rainpaw's ears before she tried to brush it off. She was surprised Nightfeather hadn't stopped Featherstorm from approaching her. Maybe having kits of her own made her realize how important family really was.

"Alright, that's enough from you," Nightfeather suddenly growled. "We have business to attend to... _FireClan_ business," she added when Featherstorm was about to argue. The pale gray she-cat glared at Nightfeather before returning to Berryfur's side.

As if her words had summoned them, Silverstar and Redstar emerged from the cave where Redstar slept. There was a look of annoyance in Silverstar's eyes when she stood beside Nightfeather. But the look in Redstar's eyes confused Rainpaw even more.

"Rainpaw will stay here and keep an eye on things," Silverstar announced when Nightfeather looked at her.

Rainpaw stared at Silverstar in disbelief. The look of triumph in Redstar's eyes was obvious now. Did Silverstar really just fall for that?

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nightfeather asked. She sounded just as shocked at Silverstar's sudden decision. "What if she betrays us?"

"You will stay at the camp's entrance," Silverstar explained. "If she tries to run, you will simply kill the traitor. You have a job to do, sister." Silverstar's eyes had narrowed as if she didn't trust Nightfeather's better judgement.

Nightfeather's ears flattened with anger when Silverstar led her group of cats out of the cave. Only a couple remained, such as Cinderlight and Spidergaze. The others would return and keep an eye on the tunnels. The tunnels were FireClan's greatest secret, and anyone that discovered them would have to be punished severely, or killed.

"Rainpaw, I'm glad you're okay!" Rainpaw was nearly tackled to the ground once more when Bluepaw emerged from the medicine cat's den. She let out a purr of amusement as she pushed her brother off. "Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?" he added. "I thought you... that you really _did_ betray the Clan." He added the last part in a whisper.

"Bluepaw, I could never leave you behind," Rainpaw laughed as she batted her brother's ears.

"We have wounds to attend to," Ashcloud announced when he joined them. At his paws was a pile of herbs. Rainpaw had almost forgotten that there were injured warriors in the cave. Bluepaw mewed an apology before picking up what he could.

It felt like moons had passed before anything else happened. Rainpaw ducked her head when Redstar stood on the Rockmound. Those who weren't wounded looked at him in surprise, including Rainpaw herself. Redstar had managed to convince Silverstar to keep Rainpaw in MoonClan's camp. Surely he had more tricks under his claws.

"Normally I would not hold a warrior ceremony after suffering such a tragic loss," he began. Rainpaw knew that he was referring to Hawkclaw. The brave warrior had been killed by Darkfang's group. "But one cat deserves a warrior ceremony more than anyone else."

Confusion swept through Rainpaw as she looked around. She knew that Goldenpaw, Applepaw and Flarepaw were the only other apprentices in the Clan other than Bluepaw. She had left MoonClan to join FireClan after rescuing Sandstar's kits.

"Rainpaw." Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she couldn't help but flinch when other cats looked at Redstar as if he'd gone mad. "You have exceeded in your training as my apprentice, and I know that you are more than ready to become a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend the Clans, even at the cost of your life?" Rainpaw's legs were trembling when she noticed that he'd left out MoonClan's name.

"I-I do," she stammered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Raincloud. StarClan honors you for your courage and ability to prove yourself in battle, and we welcome you as a full member of MoonClan." His words sent shivers of excitement down her spine.

_Am I really a warrior now_? she wondered as he padded towards her to touch her forehead with his muzzle. Out of respect she gave his shoulder a lick, but her legs were still trembling. This wasn't something she expected for moons. And she glanced at Nightfeather to see that the she-cat was fast asleep. Or pretending to sleep.

"Raincloud! Raincloud!" The Clan's cheering sent shivers of excitement down Raincloud's spine.

"But... why? I turned on you when I joined FireClan," she whispered.

"You have the heart of a leader, Raincloud," Redstar replied. "I know that is why you joined FireClan. You did not want to put the Clan in harm's way. The decisions you make reflect on how skilled you are, and how determined you are."

"Thank you," she murmured. "For everything." She brushed her muzzle against his, blinking in surprise when she realized how much she had missed her old mentor.

"Now you must sit vigil and think of how we will stop Silverstar, once and for all." His voice had dropped to a whisper so that only she would hear.

She nodded in response and padded over to the camp's entrance. It was close to dusk now, and she was amazed at how fast time moved. The battle seemed to end as quickly as it had started. Now the Clan was sitting vigil over Hawkclaw and Plumtail, two of the cats who had died in the battle. Their loss was a terrible blow on the Clan, but they would move on.

And now more than ever, she wanted revenge on Silverstar. One day, the FireClan leader would pay for what she had done. One day, Silverstar was going to be in for the fight of her life.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20

Her muscles were stiff from sitting for so long. She gazed out into the valley as the sun rose. This was a happy moment for her. Her vigil as a warrior had finally arrived. And now as she thought of what to do next, her claws flexed with excitement.

_I'm going to kill Silverstar for what she has done_, she decided.

"Raincloud, you may find your place in the warrior's den." Raincloud nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard Redstar's familiar voice. She whirled around to see him staring at her. "I'm always awake this early in the morning. Sunrise is a sign of a new day, new promise. Always remember that."

Worry clouded Raincloud's thoughts as she padded past him. The way Redstar had said that made her think that something was wrong. He knew something that the Clan didn't.

She was more surprised that Nightfeather didn't stop her from returning to the warrior's den. The FireClan deputy was fast asleep, curled up beside the Rockmound. Her ears twitched a little when Raincloud stepped past her.

With a shake of her head, Raincloud padded into the cave where she had seen warriors come in and out of. The tunnel was a windy one, and it took her a few heartbeats to find the cave where the warrior's slept. Thankfully the scent of her Clanmates drew her closer, and finally she had reached the cave where nests were lined up.

"There's an open nest where Hawkclaw used to sleep," Featherstorm mewed when she looked up. She was sleeping beside Berryfur. Raincloud blinked when she noticed the empty nest, and her stomach twisted with worry at the thought of sleeping in Hawkclaw's nest. "He'd want someone to use it," Featherstorm added.

Raincloud looked at her mother warily before nodding. She padded over to the nest and realized how dry and musty it was. Hawkclaw must have been used to sleeping in an old nest. She let out a sigh and nearly forgot how soft and warm a nest really was.

_It really has been so long since I was home_, she realized.

She curled up in the nest and wrapped her tail around her nose, eager to get some sleep. Planning would come later. For now it was good to be surrounded by family again.

. . .

Shadepelt passed the bush that marked StreamClan's border once again. The battle had left his Clan devastated, and now more than ever he wanted to visit Frostwing. The StreamClan she-cat he had fallen in love with was expecting his kits. That very thought sent shivers of excitement down his spine.

_I'm going to be a father_... The thought made his legs feel wobbly as he tripped over a branch.

"Can't even walk on your paws, can you?" Shadepelt looked up to see Frostwing looking down at him. Her eyes were gleaming with amusement when he shook scraps of dirt off his fur.

For the first time he noticed how large her belly was getting. Instinctively he flinched when Frostwing sat down.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in the nursery?" he asked.

"You too?" Frostwing rolled her eyes and batted his ear. "Honestly, I can take care of myself. My mother's been fussing over me for days now."

"Does she know who the father is?" Shadepelt leaned forward, ears pricked with interest.

Knowing that Frostwing was from another Clan made him feel uneasy. Bluepaw was right to say that he was mousebrained for falling in love. Love wasn't something that could be avoided though. Shadepelt knew that now. And seeing Frostwing now, so happy, made him happy.

"Runningstream is already worried enough about me," Frostwing admitted. "I... I think telling her might be a bad idea."

Shadepelt pressed his nose against hers, suddenly aware of how precious their time together really was.

"You could always join MoonClan," he purred. "Redstar would be more than happy to let you join."

"And live in those caves all day and night?" Frostwing's nose wrinkled in disgust, and Shadepelt understood why. It was something that one had to grow up with. "I'm sorry," she added when she noticed the look of disappointment in his eyes. "Our kits will be both StreamClan _and_ MoonClan."

Shadepelt let out a purr and rubbed his muzzle against hers once more. For once in his life, he was truly happy. She made him happy. Knowing that she was alive and well made him feel more than at home. He was at peace.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter 21

"You want to_ what_?" Redstar's voice was filled with surprise when Raincloud told him her plan.

She was surprised to find that Nightfeather had left the cave. The FireClan deputy that Silverstar had trusted was disobeying direct orders. Raincloud supposed it shouldn't surprise her, but she was still annoyed.

_Shows just how loyal Nightfeather really is_, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"I think StarClan wants me to speak with them," she murmured. She remembered the dream she had just before falling asleep. She had seen stars in the night sky, but something was off. The stars were disappearing, one by one. Each blink of an eye meant one less star in the sky. Raincloud had a feeling that it was more than just a regular message.

"No, it's too risky," Redstar meowed with a shake of his head. "What if Silverstar catches you? Or..." His eyes clouded over, and Raincloud stared at the ground in disappointment.

"I can _do_ this," she insisted.

Redstar let out a sigh of frustration when he realized there was no point in arguing. Raincloud held back the chagrin that longed to show itself. Speaking to StarClan might give her an answer to her questions. And maybe StarClan would know what to do with Silverstar.

"I'm going now," she murmured after Redstar looked at her warily. "Mousefang promised to go with me."

She thought of how friendly Mousefang was, and realized that he was the best choice to go on a journey with. He was a skilled warrior too, and even had an apprentice of his own.

Redstar stepped aside as Mousefang approached them. By now most of the Clan was awake as sunhigh arrived. Raincloud knew she had to act quickly before Silverstar or Nightfeather returned. If that happened they would likely kill every cat in the cave. Two warriors were already dead because of Silverstar, and more were likely to die if something wasn't done.

With a flick of her tail, she led the way out of the cave and towards the Moonrock. Mousefang had already gone with Redstar to the Moonrock once, and he knew the area better than she did.

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere as Mousefang took the lead. The birds were singing, and a cool leaffall breeze ruffled their fur. Mousefang's tail lashed with unease when he felt the cooler weather.

"It's going to be a rough leafbare," he muttered. "Mother used to say when it's cold during the beginning of leaffall, leafbare is even worse," he explained when Raincloud looked at him in confusion. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she wondered whether or not this is true.

Raincloud's tail flicked with concern as she thought of what he said. It made sense that an early leaffall would lead to a worse leafbare. She heard stories from the elders of leafbares that would kill warriors in due time. Starvation and sickness often infected the elders and kits.

Another silence filled the air as they reached the Moonrock. It was hollow in the middle of the valley. Inside the hollow was a large rock that looked as though it was dappled in starlight. During the night when the moon rose the rock was bleached white, according to stories Raincloud had heard.

Now it was a matter of waiting as night fell upon them. Raincloud wasn't sure how much time they would have before Nightfeather realized she was gone. Whatever the FireClan deputy was up to, it couldn't be good. Raincloud suspected that Nightfeather was plotting against Silverstar, her own sister.

Mousefang went off hunting shortly after their arrival. There were no boundaries around the Moonrock. Hunting was forbidden in the hollow itself, but cats were allowed to hunt outside. Raincloud's ears pricked forward when he returned heartbeats later with a mouse.

"Do you want some?" he asked after joining her.

"I'm not supposed to eat before I speak with StarClan," she murmured. She remembered hearing Redstar talk about it during his many trips to the Moonpool.

Mousefang blinked in surprise when he realized that she was right. With a shrug he bit down into the mouse, and Raincloud felt a shiver run down her spine. She was hungry, but eating could wait. It was almost time to speak with her ancestors.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before the moon finally rose. By now Raincloud's legs were stiff from sitting for so long. But she kept her head high while Mousefang wandered off once again. And finally, the brilliant white light appeared on the Moonrock. Raincloud stared at the Moonrock in awe before taking a step forward.

_StarClan_, _please give me the answers to my questions_, she begged silently. With those final thoughts in mind, she pressed her nose against the cool rock. At once a chill ran down her spine, and exhaustion crept over her. Heartbeats later and her eyes were closed.

. . .

Raincloud's eyes opened heartbeats later when a warm breeze ruffled her fur. She found herself standing in a forest with a creek flowing nearby. When she looked up the stars seemed closer than ever. A familiar scent reached her lungs when she opened her mouth to taste the air.

"Plumtail!" She spotted the dark brown she-cat almost instantly. Plumtail was standing near the creek, her amber eyes dark with worry as she watched the steady flow of water.

"Who are you?" Plumtail looked up in surprise when she spotted Raincloud. "You do not look familiar, but your scent is familiar."

"Plumtail, it's me, Raincloud," Raincloud mewed. "I used to be Rainpaw... before..." Raincloud cut herself off when she was about to mention joining FireClan.

"I remember Rainpaw, but I do not remember a Raincloud," Plumtail snorted. "You left the Clan to join those traitors to the warrior code!" The last words were spat out, and Raincloud restrained the urge to flinch.

"I only joined them to keep the Clan safe," she rasped.

Plumtail's voice was cut off by another scent. Raincloud turned to see Hawkclaw standing behind her. The golden brown tabby tom had been standing guard during the battle. But instead of anger she noticed that there was hope within his eyes.

"Don't mind Plumtail, young one," he meowed. "She is still recovering from the shock."

"But you were killed too, weren't you?" Raincloud tilted her head to one side as she wondered how Hawkclaw could be so accepting of his death.

"I want you to come with me," he suddenly murmured. "There is someone I want you to meet."

She glanced at Plumtail one last time before following Hawkclaw. His pelt was dappled with starlight, something she never expected to see. But somehow being a warrior of StarClan seemed to make him look stronger than ever. Even though he was dead, he was watching over his Clanmates. And he would watch over his kits for moons to come.

Hawkclaw was moving at a fast pace as he led the way through the forest. Tall trees towered above them; they were mixtures of oaks, pine and maple trees. A few sparse birch and aspen trees grew here and there, but they were so skinny that the older trees made them look tiny.

Crickets chirped throughout the night until they reached a clearing. By now the noise was almost deafening. Raincloud flattened her ears when Hawkclaw's tail pointed towards a group of cats sitting in the clearing. All of them looked uneasy as they argued amongst themselves.

"It is your fault the Clans are falling apart!" spat a tortoiseshell tabby she-cat. "You brought your kits to FireClan!"

"Enough, Spottedstripe. We have guests." Raincloud raised her chin when a dark brown and white tom looked at her and Hawkclaw. The tortoiseshell tabby known as Spottedstripe simply hissed in annoyance and looked away.

"I am sorry to intrude, Scorchstar," Hawkclaw meowed with a dip of his head.

_Scorchstar_? Raincloud's eyes widened in shock. He was the leader before Silverstar. Before Silverstar had become leader, he mysteriously disappeared one night. Two days later, his body was found near the stream covered in wounds. Silverstar had blamed his death on rogues, but no one was sure what really happened.

"You are welcome to join us, Hawkclaw," Scorchstar replied, returning the gesture. "We have all made mistakes in our past, Spottedstripe," he added to the tortoiseshell tabby. "You cannot blame Rose for what happened so many moons ago."

"Raincloud, this is Rose, Silverstar and Nightfeather's mother," Hawkclaw introduced them when they approached the group.

"I am sorry for what my daughters have done to the Clans," the creamy gray she-cat murmured. Her voice was dark with worry as she looked at Raincloud and Hawkclaw. "You were killed in coldblooded murder. It should never have happened." She suddenly looked back at Raincloud, and for a moment Raincloud recognized the fierce determination in her eyes that Silverstar often showed. "I'm sure you have many questions to ask," she added.

"Actually, I just have one," Raincloud admitted. "How did Silverstar become the way she did?"

"My dear, you must understand that evil is not born into someone," Rose replied. "Silverstar has always been ambitious, even when she was a kit. But it was her father's death that drove her hunger for power and revenge. She blames it on the Clans, because they did not protect him when he was cast out for his own betrayal. He betrayed the Clan by killing the medicine cat, Windflower. When I told this story to Silverstar, she took it the wrong way and believed the Clan betrayed _him_."

_Silverstar's hatred for the other Clans goes way back than_, Raincloud realized. She couldn't blame Silverstar's ambitions on her mother. Rose seemed like an ideal cat, and StarClan would not have accepted her if she wasn't.

"Raincloud, before there is peace you must put an end to Silverstar's reign," Scorchstar meowed. "Nightfeather must be killed too, she has her own plans for Silverstar, and we fear it involves the fall the Clans."

Raincloud felt her heart twist with pity when she realized just how desperate StarClan really was. Silverstar could destroy the Clans if she wanted to, but so far she was holding back. Nightfeather on the other paw, was a different story.

She looked at Rose once more, and saw that she looked more worried than ever. Both of her daughters - the loves of her life - were going to be killed. Raincloud wondered if she regretted taking them to the Clans at all. Maybe none of this would have happened.

It was too late for regret now. Raincloud knew more than ever now that Silverstar and Nightfeather would have to be killed. Scorchstar was right - the Clans would have to work together for a change and fight as one. Or they would fall one by one.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter 22

The two of them wasted no time in returning to camp. Morning was arriving by the time Raincloud and Mousefang made it back. Raincloud was surprised when she saw that Nightfeather had still not returned from where ever she disappeared to. She wondered if Silverstar knew anything about her sister's sudden disappearance. Either way things didn't seem right when Raincloud was greeted by Redstar and Ashcloud. Bluepaw sat beside his mentor, looking smaller than ever when Raincloud sat in front of them.

"What did they tell you?" Redstar asked after she settled in.

"We don't have a choice," Raincloud murmured after closing her eyes. "Silverstar needs to be killed in order for the Clans to go back to normal." Her voice trembled with fear as she thought of killing another cat. She had never imagined her life coming to this.

Redstar exchanged an uneasy look with Ashcloud.

"That will bring unrest to FireClan," Ashcloud pointed out. "Nightfeather has disappeared since the takeover."

_I already know that_, Raincloud thought angrily. _But they could do without leaders like them_. She wanted to say that out loud, but something kept her from doing so.

"So how are we going to do this?" Bluepaw asked the question this time, and his mentor gave him an odd look.

"Bluepaw, why don't you go and see what herbs we need to collect," he suggested.

Raincloud held back a purr of amusement when her brother tried to argue. Ashcloud wasted no time in telling the apprentice that _he_ was the mentor. Scowling, Bluepaw disappeared into the cave where the medicine cat's den was located.

"It will take time for us to decide what to do about Silverstar," Redstar explained. "Until than we must act as though nothing happened. Sandstar might side with us if we get a chance to speak with him. After what she did to his kits I have no doubt he'd join the fight."

That would make sense. Raincloud could still remember the look of hope in Frostwing's eyes when they rescued Sandstar's kits. She knew that Sandstar would be willing to fight back if he understood why Silverstar had become the way she was now.

A yowl sounded from the entrance of the cave. Raincloud whirled around just in time to see Spidergaze standing in front of the cave's entrance. The dark-furred tortoiseshell's amber eyes flashed with anger when she saw Raincloud conversing with her leader and medicine cat. Standing beside Spidergaze was Stormheart, Nightfeather's son. The dark gray tom didn't seem as annoyed that the Clan seemed unafraid of their presence.

"Silverstar wants to see you," Spidergaze sneered. "She said that it was urgent. And Stormheart is taking Nightfeather's place until she returns from her mission." Raincloud glanced at Redstar in disbelief. The dark ginger tom simply shook his head and flicked his tail for her to go.

"I'll go with you," Raincloud replied with a dip of her head. Stormheart backed away uneasily when she stalked past. Obviously something had spooked him. She wondered if it had anything to do with his mother's sudden disappearance. Silverstar clearly knew more to what was going on than she had let on.

"Don't try anything funny on me," Spidergaze added in a low snarl. "If you do I'll kill you!"

Raincloud rolled her eyes and followed Spidergaze as she led the way to the tunnels. She had never told Redstar or Ashcloud about FireClan's secret passageways. Part of her was afraid they would find the tunnels and end up getting caught. And another part of her feared that Silverstar might use the tunnels to her advantage again. Spidergaze was the first to enter the tunnel, and Raincloud followed soon after. Her fur crawled with unease when she was swallowed by darkness. As her whiskers grazed against the barren soil, she remembered the way she had taken before to meet with Silverstar. The FireClan leader was likely waiting in the same cave.

Sure enough Raincloud spotted Silverstar sitting alone in the cave. Spidergaze dipped her head respectfully before backing out of the cave. Silverstar's tail was wrapped neatly around her paws as she waited for Raincloud to settle in. Once again the feeling of unease had returned. Raincloud knew that something was up when Silverstar looked at her with icy calm eyes. "You got a warrior name." Her voice was laced with an eerie coolness that sent chills down Raincloud's spine. "Redstar has been very busy I see."

"Um, right," Raincloud stammered. "But I'm still following your orders."

"Of course you are," Silverstar replied in a sly purr. "Actually there is one order I have for you. A cat in this Clan has become lazy and needs to be taught a lesson. I thought you would be perfect for the job." Again the sense of unease crawled through Raincloud's fur. "It's time we got rid of that weak fool Flowerspot."

_No_! The word screamed through Raincloud's mind. Flowerspot was the only friend she had when she was forced into joining the Clan. She could see the smirk in Silverstar's face as she struggled with her emotions.

"She's being held in the prisoner pit," Silverstar added. "Make sure it gets done quickly."

Raincloud dipped her head respectfully before backing out of the den. Her heart was pounding with fear as she followed the scent of crow-food.

Sure enough Flowerspot was sprawled out in the cave of bones. The dappled tortoiseshell's eyes were half closed when Raincloud approached her. Raincloud's nose wrinkled in disgust when she realized that there were fresh prey-bones in the cave.

"Flowerspot." She whispered the name, alerting Flowerspot to her presence.

"Rainpaw, I thought you were killed!" Flowerspot exclaimed.

"Actually it's Rain_cloud_ now," Raincloud murmured. She tried to keep her voice calm as she explained what was going on. Flowerspot's eyes widened in panic when she realized what it all meant. "I'm not going to kill you. I can't, not after everything you've done for me," she added when she was finished speaking.

"Then how are we going to get out?" Flowerspot whispered.

"There are back exits aren't there?" Raincloud looked around warily. There were no cats around to hear them, much to her surprise. When Flowerspot nodded Raincloud flicked her tail urgently. "Then we need to get out that way as quickly as possible. Silverstar's waiting for me to make my move."

Fear gleamed within Flowerspot's eyes before she rose to her paws. Raincloud managed to help her out of the cave shortly after. The camp seemed eerily silent for having a whole Clan living inside. Raincloud began to wonder where everyone was when they reached one of the back exits.

Flowerspot was the first to go through the exit, and Raincloud quickly followed. Panic rose within Raincloud's chest when she heard the sound of pawsteps coming from behind. Flowerspot dove for one of the bushes while Raincloud bounded after her. Heartbeats later and a scrawny looking dark brown tabby cat emerged from the tunnel they were in. Raincloud let her claws sheathe and unsheathe as she watched.

"That's Lizardtail, the medicine cat," Flowerspot explained in a whisper. "He may be a medicine cat but he's a coward and does whatever Silverstar tells him. And his sense of smell is horrible." As if to prove her words, Lizardtail dropped to a crouch and carefully approached a holly bush. Raincloud forced back a purr of laughter when his nose got clipped by one of the spiky leaves. "Come on, this way!" Flowerspot suddenly wheeled around towards the front of the tunnels. She veered towards the left and as far away from the camp as possible.

"Silverstar found out that you were helping me, didn't she?" Raincloud asked when they reached the MoonClan border.

"Nightfeather told her everything," Flowerspot spat. "That good for nothing coward was watching us the whole time. And now she's gone missing. No one knows where she went, not even Silverstar herself."

"We need to get you into MoonClan camp," Raincloud murmured. This was good information - from what it sounded like the Clan was falling apart on the inside. Maybe Silverstar wouldn't have so many loyal followers after all.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter 23

Flowerspot was trembling from paw to nose when they reached the caves. Raincloud let her lean against her as she led the tortoiseshell towards the medicine cat's den. She was afraid that one wrong move would lead to Flowerspot's death. After everything they had been through together, she wasn't about to let her friend die.

"Raincloud, who is this, and why does she stink of FireClan?" Raincloud rolled her eyes when Rowanfire approached them. The mottled ginger she-cat's nose was wrinkled in disgust when she looked at the scrawny looking Flowerspot.

"Ignore her," Raincloud muttered when Flowerspot lowered her muzzle.

"But she has every right to hate me," Flowerspot whispered. "My Clan has done terrible things to everyone, and I couldn't stop them."

_I wish you would stop blaming yourself_, Raincloud thought. She knew better than to say it out loud though. Flowerspot was going through enough trouble as it was. She continued leading Flowerspot towards the medicine cat's den, until a dark gray head peeped outside.

"Who is this?" Ashcloud repeated Rowanfire's question, but he sounded less hostile.

"She needs help," Raincloud explained.

Ashcloud gave her a look that said he already knew that. "Bring her to my den," he sighed irritably.

Flowerspot's muzzle was still lowered submissively as she followed them. Raincloud wasn't surprised to see Bluepaw sitting nearby. His tail was wrapped neatly over his paws as he watched Flowerspot limp into the cave. For the first time Raincloud noticed just how skinny Flowerspot really was.

Sympathy swelled within her chest when Flowerspot stumbled into a nest of dried moss. She looked like she was just grateful to be out of the pit of bones Silverstar had kept her in.

"Looks like she has an infected wound on her right side flank," Ashcloud meowed when he gave her fur a careful sniff. Flowerspot flinched when he flicked his tail towards Bluepaw. "Fetch some marigold and chervil, and bring me some chamomile while you're at it."

Bluepaw nodded and bounded off to where Ashcloud kept his store of herbs. Raincloud had barely noticed how loud her heartbeat was until Ashcloud looked at her.

"Is she going to be okay?" By now Flowerspot had collapsed in her nest. Fatigue and blood loss had made her pass out.

"I'm not sure," Ashcloud replied. "She is already weak from hunger."

Heartbeats seemed to pass before Bluepaw returned with the herbs Ashcloud had named. Ashcloud went to work immediately, and Raincloud was surprised when Bluepaw helped. She held back a purr of warmth when she saw how skilled her brother had become.

_He's going to live up to Ashcloud's reputation_, she thought.

She knew there was no point in staying now. Flowerspot's fate was in the paws of StarClan. She hoped and prayed that StarClan would let Flowerspot live after everything she had gone through. Of all the cats in FireClan that deserved to live, it was Flowerspot.

"Rowanfire told me that you brought a stranger to the Clan." Raincloud flinched when she heard Redstar's accusing tone. The dark ginger tom was looking at her curiously after she had left the den where Flowerspot was in. "Would you care to explain what happened?"

"Redstar, Flowerspot isn't a bad cat," she replied after taking a deep breath. "She was treated badly in her Clan, and she helped me when I needed it. You have to believe me when I say that she isn't like her Clanmates."

"You trust her?" Redstar's eyes lit up with understanding.

"With my life." Determination showed within Raincloud's eyes when Redstar looked at her.

"I must speak with the senior warriors about this," Redstar sighed irritably. "News travels quickly in these caves, especially if Rowanfire is sharing the news. If Nightfeather finds out she'll likely tell Silverstar."

Sudden fear wormed it's way into Raincloud's belly. She hadn't thought of that until Redstar mentioned it. Nightfeather was gone for now, but the deputy would return in time. And if Nightfeather found out... Raincloud didn't want to know what would happen.

She nodded and padded past Redstar, eager to get away and decide what to do next. Knowing that Flowerspot was in the paws of Ashcloud and Bluepaw gave her some sense of hope. And maybe Flowerspot would have a place in MoonClan after this was over.

. . .

Frustration gnawed at Bluepaw's belly when he saw that nothing was happening. Flowerspot was still asleep, though he could tell that she was suffering from nightmares. Ashcloud worked as quickly as he could, giving her herbs that would help soothe her. But nothing seemed to help.

"Her fate is in the paws of StarClan now," Ashcloud murmured after using the last of his lavender.

Bluepaw was surprised that Ashcloud went to such lengths in helping a stranger. Ashcloud straightened up and looked down at the apprentice. Confusion swept through Bluepaw until he remembered that it was half moon. The time to share tongues with his ancestors had come.

"What about Flowerspot?" he asked in a low voice. He was worried that Raincloud might somehow hear them. For some reason his sister seemed to care about Flowerspot, even though the she-cat was from an enemy Clan.

"There is nothing we can do for now," Ashcloud replied. "We must visit the Moonrock and share tongues with StarClan."

Once again Bluepaw looked at the sleeping Flowerspot. She seemed a bit more peaceful now as she slept through the healing. His stomach lurched with pity as he wondered if this was her last night to live. If so than he hoped she didn't suffer like she had.

Ashcloud led the way out of the cave, and Bluepaw reluctantly followed. He cast one last glance over his shoulder before bounding into the larger cave. Cats were gathered around the center, whispering to one another as news of Flowerspot's arrival spread. Bluepaw didn't miss the few hostile glares that were shot towards the medicine cat's den. He could understand why some warriors were so angry. Flowerspot was from FireClan after all.

They wasted no time in leaving the cave as Ashcloud made his way towards the Moonrock. Dusk had already settled upon the forest, and Bluepaw was surprised at how fast Ashcloud moved. It seemed like his mentor was in a big hurry to share tongues with StarClan.

It didn't take long for the Moonrock to loom in view. Bluepaw's whiskers twitched with curiosity when he saw that the other medicine cat's were already waiting. Lizardtail and Beechnose were sitting far apart as they waited for Ashcloud's arrival. Bluepaw understood why Beechnose hated Lizardtail so much. He was a coward and often showed it during medicine cat meetings. From the rumors Bluepaw had heard, Lizardtail did all of Silverstar's dirty work, which meant killing cats as well.

"You're late," the dark tabby meowed in an irritated voice.

"We had a patient to treat," Ashcloud explained when Beechnose watched him curiously. "She had a high fever and an infected wound."

"What did you use for it?" Beechnose asked.

"I used as much of my lavender as I could to soothe her wariness. She's been through much." Bluepaw was surprised Ashcloud didn't mention Flowerspot's name. Lizardtail's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when he noticed that as well.

"You can have some of my lavender if you need any," Beechnose offered.

"Thank you, Beechnose, we may need more," Ashcloud replied. "Now I have called you here early for an important ceremony." He glanced at Bluepaw, whose eyes had widened in disbelief. "Bluepaw, come forward please." Ashcloud stood in front of the Moonrock, eyes glowing with pride as he watched Bluepaw stumble forward. "I, Ashcloud, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon this apprentice. He has has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve his Clan for moons to come. Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Bluepaw's legs were trembling before he answered with a shaky, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your full medicine cat name. Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bluelightning. StarClan honors you for your faith and ability to keep the Clan safe, even during the darkest of times."

"Bluelightning! Bluelightning!" Beechnose cheered his name, and even Lizardtail joined in.

Shock and happiness spread through him as he raised his chin. Earning a full medicine cat's name was a huge honor. And he finally had earned his.

"Now we must share tongues with StarClan," Ashcloud announced after resting his chin on Bluelightning's forehead.

A purr of warmth rose in his throat when Bluelightning turned to touch the Moonrock with his nose. The other medicine cats had done the same shortly after. Almost at once a chill swept down his spine, and Bluelightning was sent into a world of dreams.

When his eyes flashed open once more, Bluelightning found himself in a clearing surrounded by large, ancient looking trees. He had been here before many times, but somehow the atmosphere felt different. The forest felt more alive than before, and Bluelightning could pick up the scent of prey in the air.

"Welcome to StarClan, Bluelightning." The gray-blue tom whirled around to see Brackenfoot watching him. "Ashcloud chose a good name for you," he added.

"Thanks," Bluelightning couldn't help but purr and dip his head in embarrassment. "Is there anything you need to share with me?"

"At the moment, no," Brackenfoot replied. "But I must tell you that Raincloud was right to save Flowerspot." Curiosity coursed through Bluelightning when Brackenfoot's eyes lit up at the mention of Flowerspot. "She has her own destiny to follow."

"So she's going to live?" Hope flared within his heart when Brackenfoot nodded.

_She's going to live_, Bluelightning thought. His first patient was going to survive!

"You must go back now," Brackenfoot suddenly murmured. "And keep up the good work."

Bluelightning nodded and felt another surge of energy course through him. He could go back to the Clan and reveal his full name. And for once, he was looking forward to that moment.

* * *

**AN: Originally Bluepaw was going to be Bluestone, but I honestly like Bluelightning better. I think it fits his personality, and it's a unique name. Also, he finally got his medicine cat name! And can anyone guess what Flowerspot's destiny will be? Most readers would probably already know XD**

**Also, song quote:**

**"I'm no hero of the faith, I'm not as strong as I once thought I was I'm just a shepherd boy, Singing to a choir of burning lights I'm just singing, singing over you Come and lay your troubles down 'Cause love is breaking through I was born to lift a song of hope See the heavens open up Take this armor lest I die Take this crown and let me fly We're just singing, singing out to You Our hearts are Yours forever Your love is breaking through"**

**-Shepard Boy, Chris Tomlin**

**Love this song, made me cry the first time I heard it.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter 24

The day had finally arrived. Cats were gathered in the cave as plans of the battle were discussed. Redstar was at the center of the group. Oakpelt and Berryfur sat beside him. The apprentices were practicing their fighting moves as they got ready for the battle.

Raincloud watched with interest as the Clan became more edgy than ever. Nightfeather had not returned from her mission. After discussing her dream with Redstar, a decision was made to stand and fight against Silverstar one last time. All would be lost if she wasn't taken down.

"How is Flowerspot doing?" she asked Bluelightning when he emerged from the medicine cat's den.

She was happy to find out that her brother had received his full medicine cat name three nights ago. Of all the cats she knew, her brother deserved a full name more than anyone. And he seemed to show that pride as he was greeted by his Clanmates. Even Volefang was beginning to show his respect towards Bluelightning.

"She's recovering quickly," he replied after sitting beside her. "But Ashcloud's worried she'll have trauma after waking up. She's suffering from nightmares - we have to wake her up before she wakes up the whole Clan." He sounded more annoyed than concerned, but Raincloud could see why.

"I'm glad she'll recover," she sighed. "She's a good friend."

"So I've been told." Raincloud flinched when she heard Redstar's voice coming from behind. The dark ginger tom's whiskers twitched with amusement when she turned to look at him. "If she wishes to she is more than welcome to join MoonClan after the battle is over," he added.

Raincloud looked at him in disbelief before nodding gratefully. She doubted that Flowerspot would be willing to give up on her Clan. Even if Silverstar had betrayed her and cast her out, her heart was in FireClan. Like Raincloud's heart was in MoonClan.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before anything else happened. Raincloud's tail flicked from side to side impatiently as she waited for the patrols to gather. She wanted to get this done and over with more than anything else. Killing Silverstar would end the terror that coursed through the valley.

A yowl sounded from the cave's entrance, alerting the Clan to what was happening outside. Raincloud whipped around to see Russetfrost standing at the cave's entrance, legs trembling with shock as he was greeted by Oakpelt and Redstar. "Silverstar's gathered her Clan around the border!" Russetfrost's voice was filled with terror as the rest of the Clan watched him. It was than that Raincloud noticed the large gash on his right leg. Her heart twisted with anger and pity when the young warrior collapsed on the cave floor.

"Ashcloud, Bluelightning, take care of his wounds," Redstar ordered when the medicine cats peered outside their den. "Everyone else, you know the battle plan. Oakpelt's patrol will strike first. My patrol will strike after the first wave."

Anticipation clawed at Raincloud's chest as she followed Redstar's group. Once the first wave tired out he would lead the second wave into the battle. Raincloud hoped the battle plan worked - in all respect she had a feeling that Silverstar would see the plan coming. But hope was what had gotten them this far. She had to trust in her instincts to get through the battle.

Oakpelt led his band of warriors, consisting of Berryfur, Cloverfang, Nettlepelt and Volefang. All five cats looked eager to get started as they made their way into FireClan territory. And sure enough, the warriors of FireClan were waiting for them. Raincloud wasn't surprised to see Spidergaze leading the group of warriors this time. Silverstar must have sensed the battle approaching and was hiding like the coward she was.

Oakpelt let out a battle cry before launching at Spidergaze, whose eyes flashed with malice. The rest of the waiting patrol readied themselves for the worst of the fight. Raincloud's ears flattened as she followed Redstar's patrol. They were going to strike from behind in an attempt to startle the already weakened cats.

Raincloud flinched when she heard a yowl of pain heartbeats later. She whirled around to see that Cinderfire had been pinned down by Stormheart, one of Nightfeather's kits. The dark gray tom's lips were drawn back in a sneer as he dug his claws into Cinderfire's chest.

"Leave her alone!" Without thinking Raincloud rammed into Stormheart, knocking him off of Cinderfire and onto the ground. Stormheart's eyes narrowed when he realized that he was outnumbered.

"I always knew that you were a traitor," he snarled. His tail whipped from side to side as he leaped towards them. Raincloud dodged to the side while Cinderfire swiped a paw under his legs. Stormheart gasped in surprise when he staggered to the ground once more. "You will die with the rest of them!"

Cinderfire was the first to leap this time as Stormheart advanced towards them. Despite the wounds he had left on her, Cinderfire fought with every ounce of her heart. Like her namesake she had a fiery spirit that matched her fighting skills. She slashed her claws across Stormheart's face and jumped onto his back, making sure her claws dug into his skin. Stormheart let out a wail of pain when he managed to shake her off.

Raincloud was about to join them when she spotted Beetlewing stalking towards the battling cats. Redstar's patrol had launched the second wave and began to overwhelm the FireClan cats. But as Beetlewing approached, Raincloud noticed that he wasn't alone.

Horror coursed through her when she realized that Nightfeather had returned with reinforcements. At her side were countless rogues. Most of them were skinny and underfed, but Raincloud could see that the majority could easily put up a fight. The look of triumph in Nightfeather's eyes was an obvious sign that she thought the Clan could be defeated.

_StarClan help us all_, she prayed silently. At this point StarClan was their only hope. And the FireClan cats seemed to know that.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy planning out the battle and this was all I could come up with for now. But fret not, for another chapter will be posted some time next week. Thanks to Cookies and Cream (Do you mind if I just leave the numbers out?) for reviewing!**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter 25

Shadepelt pressed against the cool grass as he followed the scent of StreamClan. He wasn't sure what had drawn him here. But the oncoming battle between MoonClan and FireClan sent chills down his spine. His Clan was already on their way to battle thanks to the warning Russetfrost had given them.

What scared him more than anything was that he might not see his kits when the time finally arrived. Fear had wormed its way into his belly as he thought of the battle that was taking place. He needed to see Frostwing one last time before returning to his Clan.

"Frostwing?" He called the name like he had several times before. Usually there was a response, but this time only silence filled the air. Unease crawled down his spine when he stalked towards the bushes that grew around the stream. "Are you there?"

His heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard a moan of pain. Without thinking of the consequences he crossed the stream, right into StreamClan's territory. But what he saw next sent thrills of horror through him. Frostwing was struggling to move, her belly rippling with pain when Shadepelt got a good look at her.

"StarClan, what's happening?" he yelped when he reached her side.

"Shadepelt, the kits are coming!" Frostwing gasped when another wave of pain coursed through her. "It's too soon!"

"What can I do to help?" Shadepelt leaned forward, desperately praying that she would be safe and the kits would be safe.

"You're supposed to be with the rest of the Clan!" Shadepelt flinched when he recognized Bluelightning's voice. "I thought it would be a good idea to follow you."

The medicine cat was standing between the bushes and the stream, eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Shadepelt's ears flattened with annoyance when he looked between Bluelightning and Frostwing. This was a waste of time for all he cared. His mate was in pain and giving birth.

"Bluelightning, I need your help," Shadepelt meowed. "Frostwing is giving birth, but... it's going wrong!"

Bluelightning's eyes lit up with surprise when he saw Frostwing for the first time. He bounded ahead, ignoring the boundary and reached Frostwing's side.

"How long has she been here?" he asked after giving Frostwing's flank a sniff. By now her sides were shuddering with pain. Shadepelt wondered what could be going wrong when Frostwing looked at him.

"I was going to ask you if the kits could be raised in MoonClan," she rasped.

"The kits are coming," Bluelightning meowed when her sides contracted with pain.

A lump formed in Shadepelt's throat as Frostwing let out an eerie wail. He felt helpless as Bluelightning tried using soothing words to calm the queen down. This was not how he expected this day to go. If anything he'd hoped to see her about what to do when the kits did arrive.

Heartbeats seemed to drag on before the first kit finally arrived. Shadepelt's nose wrinkled when the stench of blood filled the air. He wasn't sure if it was from the battle between MoonClan or FireClan, but something told him it came from Frostwing.

"Lick the kit's fur the wrong way," Bluelightning ordered after nipping the sac open.

Shadepelt looked at the tiny kit doubtfully before doing as he was told. Heartbeats later and the kit began wriggling and mewling for it's mother. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that the kit was alive.

Soon a second kit arrived, followed by a third. Bluelightning worked as quickly as he could throughout the process, but in the end Frostwing's breathing had become ragged. Shadepelt looked at his mate warily. Frostwing was everything to him. Losing her was like losing a piece of his heart.

"Frostwing?" he whispered the name as he nudged the three kits towards her.

"Shadepelt... take them to MoonClan," she rasped. "My heart will always belong to... you."

"Frostwing!" A wail escaped from his lungs.

She gave a last shuddering breath before her sides became still. Dread washed over Shadepelt when he realized that she was gone. He buried his nose into her fur and wished with every ounce of his being that she would come back.

"Shadepelt, she's gone," Bluelightning whispered. Shadepelt looked back at the medicine cat, anger churning in his stomach. "Her kits are alive though, we need to get them to a nursing queen," he added when he noticed the grief in Shadepelt's eyes.

The dark gray tom's shoulders heaved with effort as he finally stood up. He wasn't going to leave until Frostwing had a proper vigil and burial. She deserved that much. But Bluelightning was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Now the kits needed to come first.

"Help me carry them back to camp," he ordered after picking up a small white kit flecked with gray.

Bluelightning didn't complain. He picked up the other two kits and followed Shadepelt back to camp. The distant sounds of battle erupted around them, and panic rose in Shadepelt's chest. If his Clanmates saw the new kits they would be killed. Or Silverstar might try to steal them. He glanced back at Bluelightning, but the medicine cat simply pressed on, ignoring the sounds of battle as if they were nothing more than a nuisance.

It felt like moons had passed before they finally reached camp. Few cats were hiding in the cave, and for once Shadepelt was thankful for the silence. He followed Bluelightning into the nursery, where Willowflame and her kits would be. Sure enough Willowflame was wide awake, watching her kits as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Bluelightning, why do you and Shadepelt have kits?" Willowflame demanded when she looked up in surprise.

Shadepelt dropped his kit before explaining what had happened. Willowflame's eyes widened in disbelief when he told her that they were his kits. He left out who the mother was for Frostwing's protection, and his kit's safety.

"Please Willowflame, they need a nursing queen to keep them healthy and strong," Shadepelt begged when her eyes narrowed after he was finished speaking.

"Do they have names?" Willowflame asked warily.

"This one will be named Icekit." Shadepelt had already decided on naming one of the kits after their mother. The white she-kit speckled with gray was a perfect choice. "The gray and white tom will be known as Fogkit, and the pale gray she-cat will be known as Cloudkit."

"Icekit, Fogkit and Cloudkit," Willowflame rasped. "I cannot abandon a kit in need, no matter who the mother is. I will take care of them."

Shadepelt let out a purr of relief when Willowflame swept the kits towards her. All three of them were so tiny compared to her kits, that it was easy to tell them apart by age. Petalkit had stopped playing with a ball of moss and gave the kits a disdainful sniff.

"Who are they mama?" she demanded in a squeak.

"They are your new Clanmates," Willowflame replied after nudging her away.

_StarClan_, _let them grow up healthy and strong_, Shadepelt begged silently._ And let Frostwing watch over them_.

Frostwing was gone, but her legacy would live on. Shadepelt was certain of that.

* * *

**AN: I've been dying to type up this chapter since the story first started. Shadepelt's relationship with Frostwing is always ongoing. And you'll see that in the sequel. Thanks to Cookies and Cream for reviewing!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter 26

"We need reinforcements!" Oakpelt yowled as he managed to send a rogue running in the opposite direction. "There are too many of them!"

Raincloud slashed at the nose of another rogue that let out a shriek of fury. The stench of blood overwhelmed her senses as she struggled to keep up with the battle. All around her the rogues had begun to overwhelm the Clan. They were pushing them back towards the caves, and panic rose in Raincloud's chest.

_If they reach the caves they'll kill Willowflame and her kits_, she thought.

"Oakpelt, do you know where Silverstar is?" she demanded after pinning down a second rogue. She was surprised that there were more rogues than warriors. If Silverstar's plan failed the rogues might try to take over next, and that would lead to disaster.

"She's hiding behind her followers," Berryfur replied when he caught up with her. Oakpelt had torn off Beetlewing's ear before sending the tom running back to his Clanmates. His chest was huffed up with pride when the warrior let out a wail of pain. "At this rate we'll be exhausted by the time we reach her band of warriors," Berryfur added after slashing at the nose of another rogue.

Anger churned within Raincloud's chest as she spotted Silverstar. The leader was hiding behind Dawnpaw, Spidergaze and Pinefrost. All four cats looked content just watching the battle. They were nothing but cowards as far as Raincloud was concerned.

Fur bristling with rage, she bounded forward, ignoring the yowls of the rogues until she reached Spidergaze. The dark-furred tortoiseshell's lips were curled in a sneer as she and the other she-cats circled Raincloud. Dawnpaw looked more worried than angry as she watched her Clanmates surround Raincloud.

"You're more mousebrained than I thought if you think you can take us both on," Spidergaze sneered as she crouched before her opponent. "I'm going to show you what a _real_ FireClan warrior can do!"

"A real FireClan warrior? Like your leader?" Raincloud looked at Silverstar, and the leader flinched for the first time since Raincloud had seen her. "You don't know the truth, do you?" She continued sweeping on, ignoring the hostile glare Silverstar sent her. "That her mother was simply a rogue, and her father a traitor."

This time Spidergaze's eyes widened in disbelief. Even Pinefrost took a step back from Silverstar, whose lips had curled in a snarl.

"The _Clan_ betrayed my father," she snapped. "I've hated them since my mother told me that story!"

By now Spidergaze and Pinefrost had stepped back. Only Dawnpaw stood by her side. Her legs were trembling with fear and confusion as she glanced at her leader and Clanmates.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her!" Silverstar's yowl rang above the screeches of battling rogues and warriors. Spidergaze sent a vengeful glare towards Silverstar before shaking her head.

"No, I'm done taking orders from you," she growled. "You are no better than the rogues."

Silverstar's eyes gleamed with hatred when she glared at Spidergaze. She looked back at Raincloud, whose heart soared with hope. Finally these cats were seeing sense. Spidergaze and Pinefrost refused to budge. Only Dawnpaw remained by Silverstar's side, still unsure of which path she should choose.

In a split heartbeat the pale brown she-cat let out a snarl and lunged forward. Raincloud was too shocked to move as she pinned her to the ground. Dawnpaw wasted no time in slashing at Raincloud's exposed belly, and pain quickly followed. Raincloud scrambled with her back legs to kick Dawnpaw off. Eventually she was forced to roll over by using the weight of her shoulders, nearly crushing Dawnpaw under her weight.

The apprentice struggled free just in time to avoid getting killed. Her eyes were wild with fear before she fled away from Silverstar and the rest of her Clanmates.

"What a weak little fool," Silverstar sneered. "It's time you and the rest of your precious Clan died!"

With a yowl of fury she lunged forward, ignoring Spidergaze and Pinefrost as they tried to block her. Silverstar had Raincloud pinned down, paw against the back of her neck while she glared triumphantly.

"You think you can win just because StarClan is on your side?" she hissed. "You were taught wrong!" Raincloud winced when Silverstar's claws unsheathed.

Death seemed inevitable at this point when Raincloud realized that nothing would stop Silverstar. Not even her own Clanmates stepped in to help. They were too busy fighting their own battles as the rogues began to overwhelm them.

Almost as quickly as Silverstar had pinned her down, the FireClan leader was pushed off. Confusion swept through Raincloud until she picked up the scent of StreamClan. She whirled around just in time to see Sandstar standing over the shocked Silverstar.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with what you did to my kits?" he demanded when Silverstar struggled to her paws. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she realized who her attacker was. "I'm going to make you suffer for what you did," he hissed.

Without warning he lunged forward, teeth aiming at Silverstar's exposed neck. Stiff with shock, Raincloud managed to reach them just in time to see Sandstar take her final life. The sound of crunching bones followed by a terrified wail cut short sent chills down Raincloud's spine.

"I hope you rot and die in the Place Of No Stars, foxhearted coward," Sandstar snarled as he kicked dust onto her face.

"How did you-" She was cut off by Featherstorm's approving purr. She hardly noticed her mother's approach until just now.

"I was told by Redstar to find Sandstar before the battle started," she explained. "Luckily we got here just in time."

Her tail flicked with amusement as the rogues saw what had happened. Rainstorm didn't miss the panic in their eyes when they realized that Silverstar was dead. The biggest of the rogues - an orange tabby tom - stood up and retreated from the center of the clearing they were in.

"This isn't the last time you will see us," the orange tabby yowled as Sandstar was joined by Oakpelt and Featherstorm. Spidergaze and Pinefrost stood nearby, tails lashing with anger as they watched the rogues disappear into the bushes.

"Squirrelfur, Ivyleaf, make sure that they are gone," Sandstar ordered to the closest cats he could.

The two warriors nodded and bounded off to where the rogues had disappeared. Raincloud felt her chest heave with relief when she realized that it was over. The fear Silverstar had created over all of the Clans was finally over.

"What happened to Nightfeather?" Raincloud suddenly remembered the FireClan deputy when she spotted Darkfang, her son. The black and white tom stood apart from the crowd. Raincloud began to wonder if he had fought on Silverstar's side or against the rogues.

"She wasn't part of the battle," Oakpelt hissed. "The coward must have fled before the battle started."

_So it isn't over_, Raincloud thought angrily. _Nightfeather is still at large_, _and she could strike back at any time_.

"It doesn't matter," Spidergaze spat. "Even if she does come back she will be killed. We don't trust her or Silverstar any longer."

Raincloud looked at the dark tortoiseshell in disbelief. Spidergaze had been one of Silverstar's closest followers. How could they have turned so easily?

"What are we going to do now?" Pinefrost suddenly wailed. "We have no leader or deputy!"

Guilt clenched at Raincloud's heart when she realized that they were right. With Silverstar dead and Nightfeather missing, they were left without a deputy and leader. What would the Clan do now that this had happened?

"We need to get the wounded to camp," Sandstar meowed calmly. "For now focus on getting the wounded checked on by our medicine cats."

The FireClan warriors simply nodded in response and followed him towards MoonClan territory. Redstar was waiting for him near the edge of the cave's entrance, with Ashcloud at his side. Raincloud fell in beside Featherstorm as she followed them.

Sandstar was right. The time to decide FireClan's newest leader would come sooner or later. For now the time for celebration was at paw. Silverstar was dead, and peace would finally return to the valley. Anticipation clawed at Raincloud's chest when she thought of that. Silverstar's reign had finally come to an end.

* * *

**AN: So I updated early and stuff. I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters, considering the amount of time it took writing this. I know the battle kind of moved on quickly, and ended unexpectedly, but that's just how I roll. Thanks to Cookies and Cream for reviewing, it means a lot :)**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter 27

It was well past sunhigh by the time the Clans returned to MoonClan's camp. Sandstar had led his band of warriors back to where Redstar was waiting. Raincloud stood beside Featherstorm, wincing as the sting of her wounds finally took their toll.

"I would be happy to help if I can." Raincloud barely recognized Beechnose's mew. The StreamClan medicine cat was standing beside Ashcloud and Bluelightning, pelt ruffled by the cool air the breeze had brought upon them.

"We welcome your help, Beechnose," Ashcloud purred. He touched noses with the medicine cat before passing a bundle of herbs to Bluelightning. "Anyone with severe wounds needs to see us. You check on anyone with minor injuries," he ordered.

Bluelightning simply took the herbs and did as he was told. Raincloud's pelt bristled with dread when she saw the bodies placed in the cave. Those who had died were carried back to the cave so that the Clan could sit vigil. But what she saw sent thrills of fear through her.

_Berryfur_! Her father's body was slumped on the ground, a massive wound on his neck still bleeding. She wasted no time in bounding ahead, but she was stopped by Ashcloud.

"You've been badly wounded," he rasped.

Raincloud barely noticed the wound until Ashcloud mentioned something. She winced once again and tried pushing forward, only to be stopped by the medicine cat.

"He isn't dead, is he?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, no herb can cure a fatal neck wound like that," Ashcloud murmured as he made a poultice for her belly wound. A shudder coursed down Raincloud's spine as she thought of what she could have done to save her father. So many cats had died or were severely injured because of this stupid battle. "Berryfur would have been proud giving his life to protect his Clan," the medicine cat went on. "He wouldn't want you grieving."

_He's dead_, she thought bitterly. _Nothing can be done to bring him back_.

She hardly noticed that Ashcloud was finished and had already left her side. Featherstorm stood beside her, tail brushing gently across her shoulder.

"He's in StarClan now," Featherstorm murmured.

Raincloud looked at her mother in disbelief. How could Featherstorm not feel the same grief that threatened to overwhelm her? Berryfur was her mate for StarClan's sake! But when she looked at her mother she saw the sorrow in Featherstorm's eyes.

"Everyone!" Redstar stood on the Rockmound, tail flicking as Sandstar stood beside him. Raincloud and Featherstorm remained where they were while the rest of the Clan and StreamClan gathered around the Rockmound. "Today we grieve for the ones we have lost. But we also celebrate - Silverstar's reign of terror has finally ended!" Yowls of triumph filled the cave, but Raincloud refused to join in. She kept glancing at Berryfur's body while Redstar went on. "FireClan has also suffered a loss of both their leader and deputy. You must decide who will be your leader, and I pray that you choose wisely."

Almost at once Spidergaze's eyes flashed, but before she could speak she was stopped by Pinefrost. The dark gray tom had not forgotten what he had learned during the battle. Spidergaze was almost as ambitious as Silverstar and Nightfeather. FireClan needed a leader that would bring peace to the forest.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Raincloud as she looked back at the arguing warriors. One cat had stood out in FireClan while she was there. The one cat that had remained a good friend throughout Silverstar's reign. Raincloud let out a purr of amusement when she realized that Flowerspot was the perfect choice.

"What about Flowerspot?" she managed to say out loud. It took a few heartbeats for her words to sink in. When they did Spidergaze narrowed her eyes, but a few cats were nodding in approval.

"She has shown me nothing but kindness," a white she-cat known as Snowdrift murmured. Her blue eyes glowed with happiness when she realized that Raincloud was right. "I agree, she would make a fine leader."

"We will decide when we return to camp," Tawnywing, the oldest warrior in the Clan, announced. "This is not something we should take lightly."

Her tail flicked as the rest of the Clan gathered in a group. Redstar dipped his head respectfully to her while Sandstar simply curled his lip in disgust.

Hope flared within Raincloud's chest when she spotted Flowerspot peering out of the medicine cat's den. The dappled tortoiseshell's eyes widened when she saw the majority of her Clan standing around the cave. There were still cobwebs wrapped around her wounds, but she looked better than she had. In fact, it looked like she had made a full recovery.

Despite the pain that churned in Raincloud's belly, she bounded forward until she touched noses with Flowerspot. The older warrior blinked in surprise until she realized what was going on.

"Good luck, and may StarClan bless you with moons of happiness," Raincloud whispered.

A purr rose in Flowerspot's throat as she flicked her tail across Raincloud's shoulder. "And you too," she replied. "Thank you for everything."

With those final words she joined her Clanmates as they left the cave. Raincloud watched them disappear into the thick bushes, feeling hopeful that StarClan had chosen wisely. Flowerspot would make a good leader if her Clan gave her a chance.

Once they were gone Sandstar rose to his paws and returned to the fallen warriors. They were placed in a semi-circle so that every cat could see who had joined StarClan's rank. Among them were a few StreamClan warriors Raincloud had never met. But one StreamClan warrior caught her attention.

White pelt stained with blood, Frostwing looked tiny compared to her fallen Clanmates. Dread washed over her when she realized that Frostwing must have died in the battle. Shadepelt was sitting close to her, head bowed and eyes closed.

"What happened to her?" Featherstorm asked when she joined them. Raincloud followed her gaze and noticed for the first time that there weren't any open wounds. Her stomach clenched with pity when she realized her worst fears.

"We found her dead by one of the streams," Runningstream growled. Her voice was heavy with bitter sorrow as she looked down at her daughter. "Her pelt was stained with blood, but she had no wounds. And she was expecting kits."

_They don't know_, _do they_? Raincloud's thoughts churned with anxiety as she looked at Shadepelt. His eyes were open now, but they were dull with grief.

"I'm sorry, she would have made a fine warrior," Redstar meowed when he joined them. Runningstream acknowledged his apology with a dip of her head.

Silence filled the cave as cats began to gather around the fallen warriors. Despite the victory that lay before them, a terrible loss had occurred. It would take time for the Clans to recover from the battle. And Raincloud could only hope they didn't suffer from cats like Silverstar again. The Clans deserved better than this.

* * *

**AN: I'm thinking of finishing this today since I have nothing better to do. I'm really excited about this story finally coming to an end, and yet sad at the same time. But don't worry, next story will be posted soon after. And it will have two points of view this time :) Thanks to Cookies and Cream for reviewing!**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter 28

Worry clouded Flowerspot's thoughts as she followed her Clanmates back to the tunnels. The first thought that came to mind was who the new leader of FireClan would be. A few cats were already spreading rumors that it would be Spidergaze. Though they were related by blood, Flowerspot held no connection to Spidergaze. The dark tortoiseshell was downright ambitious, that much she knew.

The second thought was that they would have to return to the tunnels. She remembered the days when the Clan lived above ground. Back than Scorchstar was still leader, and he held a firm paw over the Clan at the time. He refused to use the tunnels unless necessary. But when Silverstar had taken over she claimed that it would be safer to live underground. The Clans knew nothing about the secret passages that led to their territories. And Silverstar had used the tunnels to her advantage.

_I'm tired of living in a world of darkness_, she decided after they had reached the tunnel's entrance. _I enjoyed feeling the warmth of the sun_, _and the rush of air over my fur_.

Lizardtail was waiting for them at the tunnel's entrance. His pale yellow eyes showed no signs of knowing what had happened at the battle. He was one of Silverstar's closest followers. He did everything out of fear. And Flowerspot couldn't blame him for it. She had done the same thing before realizing that there was a better option.

"Where is Silverstar?" Lizardtail asked when Tawnywing approached. "Surely she won the battle?"

"Silverstar is dead," Tawnywing replied. Her voice was deathly calm as Lizardtail's eyes widened in disbelief. "And Nightfeather fled before the battle even started. We are without a deputy and leader."

The dark tabby's head hung low as he thought of what she had said. The Clan would fall into chaos if a leader wasn't chosen soon. Flowerspot's belly churned with anxiety as she wondered what would happen next.

"A vote will be held to decide who the new leader of FireClan is," Lizardtail suddenly announced. "We must decide before moonhigh."

Cats looked at each other in surprise before shaking their heads. A few had murmured that they weren't ready to lead. Flowerspot stayed in the back of the crowd. She knew for a fact that she wasn't ready. She made the reckless choice of fleeing the Clan when they needed her the most.

Her ears pricked forward in surprise when she heard her name mentioned a few times. Spidergaze's eyes flashed with anger when Tawnywing nodded at Flowerspot approvingly. By the time the moon began to rise, most cats had come to an agreement. Lizardtail's ears pricked forward when Tawnywing took a step forward.

"I think we have already made our decision," she rasped. Spidergaze looked at her expectantly while she looked away. "Flowerspot should be our leader."

Shock and disbelief coursed through Flowerspot as she became the center of attention. Her, leader?

"I-I don't know what to say," she stammered.

"Of all the cats in this Clan, you stayed loyal to the warrior code," Tawnywing purred.

"I can think of no better leader," Whitepelt added with a nod.

"Flowerstar! Flowerstar!" Flowerspot ducked her head in embarrassment as cats began to cheer her name.

"You must travel to the Moonrock to receive your nine lives," Lizardtail meowed after the cheering had died down. "I think even StarClan would approve this choice."

Flowerspot let out a purr of amusement when the medicine cat tilted his head to one side. She hoped that he was right. She hoped with all her heart that she could lead this Clan into the right direction. Now more than ever FireClan needed a strong and willing leader.

_I won't let you down_, she promised.

. . .

It felt like moons had passed before Flowerspot and Lizardtail reached the Moonrock. Her stomach clenched with worry as she wondered what would happen. Would StarClan be angry that Silverstar was killed in cold blood? Maybe they wouldn't even accept her as FireClan's new leader.

"All you need to do is touch the Moonrock with your nose, and StarClan will guide you through the rest," Lizardtail explained when they reached the hollow. The moon had risen the time they reached it. Flowerspot's eyes widened when she saw that the Moonrock was bleached white by the moonlight. This was her second journey to the Moonrock, the first one she had made was when she was an apprentice.

Her tail twitched with worry before she stepped forward and touched the base of the Moonrock. A cold chill swept down her spine, and Flowerspot felt her body grow weak. The next heartbeat seemed to move like a blur as she fell to the ground, and blackness quickly took over.

When her vision finally returned, Flowerspot found herself standing in a field surrounded by large, ancient looking trees. She looked up to see that the stars were closer than ever. It felt like if she reached up she could actually_ touch_ them. Heartbeats seemed to pass before one by one, the stars began to dance in the night sky.

Surprise flared within Flowerspot when the stars began to move towards her. Upon closer inspection she noticed that the stars had taken on the shape of cats. Her nose flared when she picked up the familiar scent of FireClan.

_My ancestors_, she realized. Her legs trembled with anticipation when she recognized Scorchstar among the gathered StarClan cats. The cat behind Scorchstar made her heart leap with joy. _Spottedstripe_! She would recognize her mother's unusual pelt anywhere. She fought back a purr of warmth when she saw pride in her mother's eyes. Joining them were a few cats she remembered from her days as a kit and apprentice.

"Welcome Flowerspot," Scorchstar meowed when he approached her first. "Of all the cats to be chosen to lead, I am pleased that you were. You show wisdom and caring that many choose to hide." He stepped forward and placed his nose on her forehead. "With this life I give you courage, so that you may never feel fear for your Clanmates lives."

Pain tore at Flowerspot's sides when he was finished speaking. Images flashed before her, and she realized that she was witnessing Scorchstar's death. He was following an unusual scent beside the thorn bushes when he spotted Silverstar. She lunged at him unexpectedly, and her claws were aimed at his throat. Unprepared for the attack, he fell under her weight and she had crushed his lungs. Flowerspot had started choking when the images began to fade.

"I'm sorry for what she did to you," she rasped after catching her breath.

"Don't be sorry," Scorchstar murmured. "It was my mistake naming her as deputy. I was blind to her ambition."

Flowerspot rose her chin when Spottedstripe approached. The tortoiseshell tabby's eyes glowed with happiness when she brushed her muzzle against her daughter's. "I am so proud of what you have become, my daughter," she whispered. "With this life I give you hope, so that you may never stop believing there is hope for a better future." Flowerspot braced herself for the pain that would follow, but this time she felt warmth and happiness. She could feel just how proud her mother had been when she had become a warrior. And now she could feel how proud Spottedstripe was that she was becoming leader.

Spottedstripe was replaced by Graydawn, an elder who had died at the claws of Nightfeather when Silverstar took over. The pale gray she-cat had refused to follow Silverstar's rules and was killed as an example to those who might follow. Now she looked stronger than ever as she approached Flowerspot.

"With this life I give you justice, so that you may see right from wrong." Graydawn pressed her nose against Flowerspot's forehead, and another wave of agony coursed through her. Her teeth ground together when she saw a brief image of Graydawn appearing before Silverstar. In a split heartbeat Graydawn was dead, killed by Silverstar's own sister.

Flowerspot dipped her head respectfully as Graydawn padded away. The elder had died fighting for fighting what she believed in. The least she deserved was seasons of peace. The next cat to take Graydawn's place was Gorsekit, a young kit that had died before the Clans moved into the tunnels. Flowerspot felt her heart clench with pity when she watched the kit stagger towards her.

_He will never know the joys of growing up or becoming a warrior_, she thought.

"With this life I give you tireless energy, so that you may always carry on the duties of a leader." Gorsekit sounded wise beyond seasons, but Flowerspot had to bend down for him to touch her forehead. She braced herself for the pain that would follow, but this time she was left feeling like she could run for moons on end. Her legs felt stronger than ever as Gorsekit padded away.

Gorsekit was replaced by Thornshadow. Pain coursed through Flowerspot when she saw him for the first time since his death. Thornshadow, the handsome golden tabby, her mate. He had died the night their kits were supposed to be born. And when the kits were finally born, they mysteriously vanished. She had never gotten over that.

"With this life I give you compassion, so that you may care for everyone," he meowed. Flowerspot eagerly accepted this life. She didn't care what kind of pain she received from it. She was just thankful to see Thornshadow again. "I will always watch over you, my love," he added in a low whisper.

Flowerspot dipped her head as he joined the ranks of his Clanmates. Thornshadow was quickly replaced by another familiar face, her father, Robinflight. The dark ginger tom's green eyes blazed with happiness when he approached her.

"With this life I give you mentoring, so that you may teach the young everything you have learned throughout your lifetime," he told her. Flowerspot's shoulders trembled as she experienced the pain he had experienced throughout his life. Robinflight had mentored many apprentices and ended up getting killed by his own former apprentice. A shudder coursed down Flowerspot's spine as she remembered the pain she had felt when discovering his slain body. "You will make a fine leader," he murmured before stepping back.

She gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks as he was replaced by Whiskerpaw. The light brown tabby tom had died during a training session when the stream unexpectedly flooded. She could still remember the panic the Clan had felt when discovering his body.

"With this life I give you loyalty to do what you believe is right. Never stop fighting for what you believe in." He pressed his nose against her forehead, and another surge of pain coursed through her. This time she was ready for it though. Her shoulders heaved with effort as Whiskerpaw began to pad away already.

Whiskerpaw was replaced by Sageflower, a young gray and white she-cat who had died defending her territory. Flowerspot remembered her description from the elders when they used to tell stories about her. She was jumped by a band of rogues and had never returned to the Clan.

"With this life I give you nobility, certainty and faith. Use these to guide your Clan for seasons to come," Sageflower murmured. Flowerspot braced herself once more for the pain that followed. She was thankful that it didn't last as long.

But when Sageflower stepped back a different cat appeared. This one was leaner than the rest of her Clanmates, and she had a thicker pelt. And she looked very similar to Silverstar and Nightfeather.

"W-Who are you?" she demanded when the she-cat's tail flicked from side to side.

"My name is Rose," the she-cat replied. "I was once a rogue before I came to the Clans for help. FireClan took me in and accepted my kits as their own, and I regret doing so."

Flowerspot's eyes widened when she realized who Rose was talking about. She was Silverstar and Nightfeather's mother! How could some rogue be allowed to join the Clan in the first place? Rose simply looked down at her paws before dipping her muzzle towards Flowerspot.

"With this life I give you the love of a mother. A mother is willing to sacrifice everything to keep her kits safe," she rasped.

Flowerspot flinched when she felt the stinging claws of an enemy rip through her fur. It felt like someone had pinned her down and was mercilessly clawing at her. The pain soon ebbed away, but images of Rose defending her kits reminded her of what she was capable of.

Scorchstar stepped forward and began speaking once more, "I hail you by your new name, Flowerstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine live of a leader and StarClan grants you the guardianship of FireClan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity."

"Flowerstar! Flowerstar!"

Pride surged through her when they cheered her name. She was leader now. And she couldn't have gotten this far without the help of her friends.

In the following heartbeat she found herself staggering to her paws at the base of the Moonrock. Lizardtail was watching her curiously while she gave her chest fur a few licks. She was ready to return to her Clan, and this time she needed to think of who her deputy would be.

"Let's go home," she purred.

* * *

**AN: Finally did a chapter in Flowerspot's point of view. She did have a mate known as Thornshadow, but he was killed in a 'freak accident', according to Silverstar. Her kits were born a few days later and they mysteriously disappeared when she went out for a drink.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter 29

Three days had passed since the battle against Silverstar. In those three days Raincloud had discovered the new kits in the nursery. No cat seemed to notice them after repairing any damages done to the caves by the FireClan warriors. Shadepelt would often visit them, and Raincloud suspected that they were his kits. She was more surprised that no cat had questioned their arrival.

But life seemed to move on as if nothing had happened. The Clan was slowly recovering from the battle.

Raincloud sat alone while she ate a mouse picked from the fresh-kill pile. She wondered what became of FireClan and who their new leader was. There wouldn't a Gathering for some time now. The Clans were all still recovering from the reign of terror Silverstar had brought upon them.

"You know, staring at the mouse isn't going to fill your belly." Raincloud looked up in surprise when she heard the purr. Mousefang was standing nearby, tail flicking from side to side in amusement as he watched her.

"I'm just thinking," she muttered crossly.

"The Clans are finally at peace, what could you possibly be thinking about?" Mousefang tilted his head to one side when she glared at him.

_For one thing you're being a nosy mousebrain_, she thought angrily. _And for another my father is dead because of this stupid battle_! She kept the thoughts to herself and sighed in frustration.

"It's not something you need to hear," she hissed.

"Oh yeah, hissing about it is really gonna make things better," Mousefang retorted with a roll of his eyes. She was about to say something else when a yowl of alarm cut her off.

Both of them looked at the cave's entrance to see Nettlepelt standing nearby. He had recovered from his injuries just a day ago and was on guard duty now. Redstar emerged from his den when the alarm was given out, followed by Oakpelt, Featherstorm and Hazelfrost.

"FireClan cats are coming this way!" Nettlepelt announced. His pelt was bristling with anger when he looked out of the cave.

"Don't start an unnecessary fight," Redstar growled. "I can't imagine it's bad news. Perhaps the new leader is paying us a visit."

Raincloud's ears pricked forward as she stood up. She bounded towards the group, ignoring the mouse and her empty belly. When she reached Nettlepelt's side she saw that Redstar was right. Three cats were approaching the cave, and she recognized them all.

Leading the band was Flowerspot. Her pelt was well groomed, as if she had been planning this meeting for some time. Beside her was Whitepelt, a warrior Raincloud would not have expected to see. And Lizardtail was at the trail of the group, head low and ears back.

"Flowerspot, I'm surprised to see you here," Redstar meowed when they finally reached the cave's entrance.

"I wanted to pay a visit and let you know that a leader was chosen," Flowerspot replied. Her voice was calm, but Raincloud noticed that her legs were trembling. Was she nervous about something? "The Clan held a vote and asked me to lead them."

"Congratulations!" Featherstorm purred. "You deserve that honor."

"Thank you." Flowerstar ducked her head in embarrassment as cats joined in, chanting her new name. Raincloud joined in. She was glad that Flowerstar had been chosen. Any other cat might have turned down the position or given it up to Spidergaze. "I've named Pinefrost as my deputy. He's watching the camp right now," she added after silence followed.

Raincloud blinked in surprise when Flowerstar mentioned Pinefrost's name. It seemed fitting that he would become the deputy. Even though he had been a close follower of Silverstar, he turned on her quickly after discovering that she wasn't Clanborn.

"I would also like to apologize on my Clan's behalf for what we had become," Flowerstar continued speaking. "I hope and pray that it never happens again."

"May your Clan have a prosperous hunting this leafbare," Redstar meowed when she took a step back.

Flowerstar dipped her head gratefully and led her Clanmates back to FireClan territory. Raincloud let out a sigh of relief that she didn't realize she was holding. The Clan dispersed into groups as they discussed what just happened.

For now the biggest debate was how long the peace would really last. With leafbare coming life would get difficult. One thing was certain, the Clans would need to rely on one another to get through. And Raincloud knew from experience that peace would not last forever.

* * *

**AN: So this, rather short, chapter, pretty much finishes the story. I was going to make it thirty chapters long but I don't think that's possible. I could've made the battle longer but I didn't want to drag it out. This concludes Legacy of Rain. Legacy of Sun will likely begin next month when I've recovered from all this writing :) Oh, and before this is finished:  
**

**God, help me get away Break the chains and set me free From the other side of me I am my own worst enemy I caught a glimpse in my rear view mirror Of an old familiar face Blurry image coming in clearer Of a past I can't erase I could've sworn I put him in the ground But looks like he's found his way out God, help me get away Break the chains and set me free From the other side of me I can't fight this fight alone I'll never make it on my own Lord Jesus, rescue me From my own worst enemy**

**-My Own Worst Enemy, Casting Crowns**

**A very fitting song for Silverstar. I do not own this song in any way :)**


End file.
